The Hufflepuff Chronicles Elves, Badgers, and Snakes oh my
by theflyinfoote
Summary: The highly anticipated sequel to the Hufflepuff Chronicles Year of the Stone starts right where the first book left off. The ripples are spreading out creating more divergent change as Harry, Susan and Hannah enter their second year. This is going to be mostly Susans POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome to Book 2 of the Hufflepuff Chronicles Titled Susan the Hufflepuff. In this story, more events will be different as the ripples of change expand outward. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and as always, I make no money in this and it is all owned by J.K. Rowling.

CH. 1

Susan, Harry, and Hannah walked off the Hogwarts Express towards Auntie Amelia. Their first year had been exciting for all three children. Fighting trolls, giant three headed dogs, funny mirrors, and psychotic megalomaniacs were only some of the major highlights of the year. Susan thought about all the friends she had made and all the fun times spent with her two best friends Harry and Hannah. As she got closer to her Auntie, Susan lost patience and dropped her trunk and ran the last few feet to her aunt wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug.

"Aunty I missed you" she said.

Amelia smiled down at her niece and hugged her back. "Hello Suzy, I've missed you too. It's good to have you home for the summer."

Harry and Hannah walked up with Harry dragging Susan's trunk along with his. "Hi Auntie" he greeted as he walked up to Amelia and took Susan's place in the hug. "It's good to see you again. I can't wait to get home."

"Hello Harry. I'm glad your home also. I have some big plans for this summer." Amelia turned to Hannah and gave her a hug also. "Hello Hannah, your parents asked me to pick you up also and see that you get home. Apparently they had to work late tonight. You can come home with us and then floo home." Amelia took out a rope from her pocket and passed it around. "This is a portkey Harry. All you have to do is hold on to it and it will bring us all home. Hold on to the rope with one hand and hold on to your trunk with the other."

Susan did as instructed and glanced over at Harry. She gave him a reassuring smile as he took the rope and his trunk while Amelia took Hedwig's empty cage. When everyone was ready Amelia activated the portkey and they spun away from King's Cross Station. The portkey landed them all in the entry way of Bones Manor. Susan looked around glad to be home and stifled a giggle as Harry was sprawled on the floor. "I see you are just as graceful with portkeys as you are with floo travel Harry." Susan said helping Harry to his feet trying and failing to suppress her giggles.

"So far, the only form of magical transportation I enjoy is a broom." Harry grumbled good naturedly. As Susan helped him back to his feet he was looking around the manor entryway. Susan was glad to see a smile appear on his face as he looked around his home. Puck popped in and after a quick welcome home to her family took the two trunks to their respective bedrooms. Hannah said a quick goodbye and promised to see them soon and took the floo back to her house.

With Hannah gone, Amelia turned to the two children and with a smile herded them into the sitting room. Susan and Harry sat down on the couch with Amelia taking a seat in her favorite recliner. After Puck popped in with hot chocolate for everyone Amelia asked "So tell me about the last few months at Hogwarts."

Susan smiled at her aunt. "It was great Auntie, we did wonderful in our end of year exams and Hufflepuff finished second for the House Cup. I was 6th in our class and Harry was 5th. He took the top spot in potions and charms though." Susan smiled at Harry as he blushed at the praise.

"That's very good you two, I am quite proud of you. There are a few things that we need to go over including our plans for the summer. First of all, sometime this summer Harry, we will have to make a trip to Gringotts. Apparently the goblins need to talk to you and have been put off by Dumbledore. Your parent's will now can be read and I guess there are other things they want to go over with you. I also have a friend who would like to come over and talk to you. He works in the Department of Mysteries and is looking into Voldemort's continued survival after your encounter with him during the year." Harry nodded at this. "I also want you two to get some tutoring in Defense along with Hannah. I asked Kingsley to stop by to help out and my friend from the DoM will be helping with that also. I think Kingsley also had some other plans for the two of you this summer." Susan looked over at Harry and could see the light of excitement in his eyes. She knew how much he enjoyed learning new things and enjoyed the times he spent with Kingsley. But then a questioning look came over his face.

"Auntie, they said we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school. How can me and Suzy practice and not get in trouble."

Amelia smiled. "Well in this case, it helps to have a well-connected aunt. I have gotten exemptions for you three to practice under supervision." The kids smiled back.

"Do you think we can see if Neville can join us also?" Harry asked.

"I will talk to his Gran and see what she says." Amelia said. "Now that we are done discussing the work part of summer, I have a surprise for you. I have taken two weeks off of work and we are going on vacation." Susan's face broke into a huge grin. She looked over at Harry who had the same grin on his face. "Since you two did so well this year, I decided that we are going to Disney World, and we are going the muggle way. And that's not all, I have already talked to Lady Longbottom and the Abbotts, and Neville and Hannah are both coming. Hannah's parents will be joining us, but Lady Longbottom will be too busy to come."

Susan was ecstatic. She had always wanted to go to Disney World ever since Hannah told her about it back when they were five and she had gone with her family. Now she would be going with her closest friends and family. Looking to Harry she could see the same excitement in his face. She knew that he had never been taken anywhere by the Dursleys and she could tell he was looking forward to this.

"Hannah and Neville should be told about this tonight also, and tomorrow we will be going into London to do some shopping and get Harry's travel documents." She turned to Harry, "We will get you passport from the ministry. If we go through the muggle system it will take weeks while the ministry can get it done in an hour. Then the next day we will be flying to Orlando and staying there for two weeks. Now we have a busy day tomorrow so finish your coco and off to bed." After bidding goodnight to Amelia and Harry, Susan changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

SH

The next morning Susan was awoken by Puck. "Miss Suzy needs to be getting ready. Master Harry and Mistress Auntie is already eating breakfast."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Susan started to get out of bed. "Thanks Puck. Did Harry try to make breakfast again?"

"Yes Master Harry wouldn't let Puck cook breakfast again." Puck responded in a huff. "Just because his bacon is perfectly crispy doesn't mean he needs to make breakfast."

Susan smiled at the little elf's possessiveness over her kitchen. "I'm sure he is just trying to be nice Puck. Now what should I wear today?" With Puck distracted Susan started to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and putting her hair up in her customary braids she headed downstairs to find Harry and Auntie still at the breakfast table just finishing up.

"About time you decide to join us." Amelia teased her. "If you took much longer, we would have split your breakfast between us."

Smiling at her aunt as she took her seat she started to eat her breakfast. "Puck was right Harry, this is good bacon. She still isn't happy with you for taking over her kitchen."

Harry smiled back at Susan. "At least this time she didn't try to hit me with the spatula." After breakfast Amelia laid out the plan for the day. After the plan of attack was agreed on the three took the floo to the Ministry of Magic. Before leaving, Amelia gave Harry a hat to try to not draw as much attention to himself while in the Ministry. Flooing in, they were happy to see that the morning work rush was over but they were early enough to avoid people coming in for other business. Susan had been to the Ministry a few times with her Auntie but this was Harry's first time. He was looking around trying to take in everything as they made their way to the security desk.

After checking in they made their way to the elevators. Stepping into the elevator they took it to the Department of Magical Documents. "Good morning, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Good morning, we need a passport for my ward." Amelia answered gesturing to Harry. "I already filled out all the parchmentwork for it." Amelia handed the receptionist a role of parchment that she quickly looked over doing a quick double take when she came to the name. She looked at Harry and her eyes did the familiar flick up to see his scar. Susan could tell that Harry was annoyed and she couldn't help agree with him.

"Everything seems to be in order, if you would just take a seat it should only be a few minutes to get everything ready." True to her word, the three had barely sat down when the door opened and a balding man came out and invited them into his office. After some brief small talk between the man and Amelia, Harry's picture was taken and they were about to leave the office.

Before Amelia left she turned to the man. "I would appreciate your discretion in this manner. I am already pleased with your receptionist in her handling of this situation and hope this continues."

"Of course Madam Bones, you know my department prides itself on its discretion. The passport shall be ready in an hour. You can pick it up anytime today before closing." Shaking hands again, the three took their leave and headed for the elevator.

"Auntie, how could you be happy with the receptionist, she couldn't take her eyes off Harry's scar." Susan asked in an affronted tone. She sure wasn't happy with her.

"You both have to remember that Harry is rather famous and most everybody associates his scar with that. It is expecting the impossible for most people's first reaction to not to look at Harry's scar, especially after this year with the renewed interest in Voldemort. Now the receptionist deserves some praise though because though she was obviously surprised and excited to meet Harry, she did not announce his name or act as if he was any other person. Do you understand?"

Susan thought about it, and after a few seconds had to admit that her aunt was right. 'Doesn't mean I have to like how they still just stare at his scar.' As the three headed out of the elevators toward the floo Susan started to think about something. 'Why does it bother me so much? I'm not the one that people are gawking at. I just wish that people would take the time to get to know the wonderful, sweet, handsome person that he is and not just his bloody scar. Wait, handsome, where did that come from?' Shaking her head to clear it as they approached the floo she quickly got her mind back on track and focused on the rest of the day.

Susan walked out of the floo and into a hug from her best blond haired friend. "Susan, I'm so excited. Mum told me about our vacation as soon as she got home last night. This will be way better than the last time I was there. This time I will have my friends with me."

"Hi Hannah, I'm excited also, has Neville shown up yet?"

"Yah, he is over their talking to Harry, he is still having trouble with floo travel I see. Harry came out of the fireplace and crashed right into Neville taking them both to the ground." Susan giggled at her friend's inability to floo travel. Harry and Neville came over at that instant with a put upon expression on his face.

"One of these days I'll figure it out. Just remember to not stand in front of the fireplace when you know I'm coming through until then" the raven haired boy groused.

After greeting the Abbotts, the party left the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Harrods Department store. Both Susan and Hannah had been in Harrods before but this was the first time that the boys had been there. They looked around at the escalators and the giant statues. "Why don't we split up? John, why don't you take Harry and Neville while Jane and can take Hannah and Susan?" Everyone agreed with the plan and Harry, and Neville went off with Hannah's father while the girls all stuck together. "Now you two both seem to have done a bit of growing and will need some new knickers and a few other things while the boys are busy. Plus I think new swimsuits are in order." Hannah's mum agreed and together the ladies went off to the unmentionable section of the store.

The group reformed at the food court and together they ate lunch. During lunch, Neville kept asking Harry all sorts of questions about all the muggle things around them with Harry doing his best to explain them to his friend. Susan could tell watching them that this seemed to have been going on for a while. As Neville asked more and more questions about the muggle world he seemed to lose some of his nervousness. After lunch they went to buy some luggage for the trip. Amelia explained to Susan that since they were traveling the muggle way, they needed to have muggle luggage to not draw any unwanted attention. With some discrete shrinking charms on the bags, the group finished their shopping and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick stop at the Ministry to pick up Harry's passport, they took the floo back home to pack for their trip.

SH

The next morning Susan was woken up before the sun was up. After a quick shower she dressed in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt for the long plane ride. When she got downstairs she found once again she was the last to arrive at the breakfast table. Even Neville who stayed over with them was already ready. After a quick breakfast, the four took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and met up with the Abbotts. From there a taxi ride took them to Heathrow Airport where they would catch their flight. This again was a first for both Harry and Neville. Neville being a Pureblood who rarely ventured out into the muggle world had never even thought something like Heathrow International Airport could exist. So many people in one spot going to so many places around the world. The sheer size and coordination required left him speechless. Harry at least had heard about it before but was still excited at the new adventure. After checking in and clearing security Susan asked if they could wander around the terminal for a few minutes. Amelia looked at her watch and saw that they still had almost an hour till the plane started boarding agreed and the four children went to explore.

As they explored the terminal they stopped at a big window looking over the runway and watched the airplanes take off.

"Hey Harry," Neville asked in a nervous tone, "How do airplanes stay in the air if not by magic?"

"I'm not too sure Neville. I remember in school my teachers explained that it had something to do with the way the wing is shaped and how the air flows over the wing creating what they call lift. But sitting here watching those giant metal birds climb into the sky, it still seems like magic to me." The four friends laughed together as they made their way back to boarding area to wait for the flight. The gate agents announced boarding and together the group boarded the British Airways 747. Hannah and Neville ended up sitting in the middle part with Hannah's parents, while Susan, Harry and Amelia took the side. When they approached their seats, Harry turned to Susan, "Do you want to sit in the window?"

"No that's fine Harry; you can have the window this time. This is your first time flying so you sit there. I sat there the last time when Auntie and I flew to Italy two summers ago." Everyone took their seats and soon the plane was taking off. Susan watch Harry as he stared amazed out the window as the world seemed to shrink below them. Amelia had gotten out some reports to read over as they flew and was busy with that while Hannah was trying to distract a nervous Neville with a game of hangman. Susan noticed that Harry seemed to have lost interest in watching clouds and had taken out a book.

"What are you reading" she asked.

Harry looked up from his book and showed it to Susan. "Auntie gave me this book last night and charmed it to look like a normal muggle book. It's a book on Occlumency. She wants me to read it and said someone will come over this summer and help teach me."

"Wow cool, can I read it when you're done? I wonder if Auntie will let me and Hannah learn Occlumency also."

"I think she will." Harry replied. "I mean, anything that is important for me to learn should be important for you two also. "

"Your right, plus I bet Occlumency is dead useful." Harry reached over to Susan's seat and lowered her tray table. He then opened the book and set it so half was on his tray table the other was on hers.

"Well we might as well read it together that way we can both start learning sooner." Together the children read through the book for the majority of the flight.

A/N There it is, chapter one of year two. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N First to answer a question a few people have asked, yes, this story will be mostly in Susan's POV. Thanks for reading and again, I make no money on this and everything is owned by JKR.

CH. 2

In a secluded hut in the highlands of Scotland, Albus Dumbledore sat in front of the fireplace sipping his tea thinking over the previous year and how everything had gone wrong. He had lost everything because of Bones and forced to flee like a common criminal. His plans for the Greater Good where in shambles and he had to think of a new plan to rid the world of Tom Riddle for good and once again take his rightful place as the Leader of the Light. But in order to accomplish any of that, he had to get Hogwarts back.

A sharp nock on the door brought Albus out of his thoughts. He got up and answered the door knowing the only person that could be. Opening the door he welcomed Severus Snape into his cabin. Of all the professors from Hogwarts, Snape was the only one who would still work with Albus and that was only because the oath he extracted from the young man when he came to Albus to try to help Lily Evens.

"Severus it's good to see you, would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you, I will not be staying for long. I just came from dinner with Lucius. He is not happy with the Muggle Protection Bill that is being passed and he is worried about the announced raids from Weasley. He is planning something that he is quite excited about and thinks that it will not only help kill the bill but accomplish something that and I quote, 'bring back some of the fun from the old days of killing mudbloods.' I wasn't able to ascertain what he is planning but it isn't good."

Dumbledore sat back and thought. 'This is interesting, I might be able to use this to get me back into Hogwarts and pay back an old friend.' "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. This might be just what I was looking for. We will let whatever he is planning take its course and I will come and save the day. They will have no choice but to re-instate me when they see what kind of dangers that only I can deal with." Albus smiled at the younger man, "Leave this to me Severus, I will take care of everything." Severus nodded sharply at the old man and turned and left the cabin. Once alone again, Albus sat at the fire and thought up a plan that would ensure the Greater Good came to pass.

SH

A few nights later, Albus was standing disillusioned outside an upscale restaurant. His sources had informed him that Lucius was having dinner tonight with the Minister of Magic. Lucius Malfoy walked out of the restaurant and bid goodnight to the minister and Albus saw his chance and sent a silent stunner at the elder Malfoy. Dumbledore quickly put a portkey on Lucius and together they traveled back to Albus's cottage.

Once back, Albus bound Lucius to a chair and ensured he was secure before waking him up.

"Dumbledore" Lucius drawled. "What is the meaning of this? When I get out of here, I will make you regret your father ever giving your mother their first kiss."

"Now Lucius, is that anyway to speak to your host? I insure you that I mean you no harm. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"You can ask, but I will not be telling you anything." Lucius struggled against his bonds trying to escape.

"Ah now there is the problem. You are assuming that I would be asking you questions. I have a quicker way to get the information I want." Albus sat in a chair in front of Lucius and pointed his wand at Lucius and muttered _Legilemens. _Albus could feel a slight resistant to his spell as his eyes bored into Lucius's as he had some training in Occlumency but was no match for Dumbledore. Albus was quickly able to discover the plan Lucius had dreamt up and how he was going to accomplish it. Albus saw a dairy with the name of T.M. Riddle on the cover and saw Lucius's plan to plant the diary on the youngest Weasley then sit back and watch as she opened the Chamber of Secrets and watch the fallout. He hoped that the mudbloods would either flee the school or die and when it comes out that it was Arthur Weasley's daughter who attacked the muggleborns, then not only would his bill be scrapped but he would be run out of the Ministry. Over all it was a good solid plan.

After extracting all the information that he needed, Dumbledore sat back and thought. He would let this plan go through but with a few alterations, manly having Weasley open the chamber. He had a better idea of who should open it. Albus got up from his chair and went to a cabinet in the kitchen. Taking out a potion bottle with an acid green potion in it he returned to Lucius who was just coming out of the daze from the mind attack.

"Now Lucius, I think we can work with your plan. But first you are going to drink this potion. It is a wonderful concoction that Professor Snape came up with a few years ago. This potion will make you very susceptible to suggestions. It won't be total control like the Imperious but it will allow me to change certain parts of your plan. You will also not remember any of this meeting or why you changed the plan." Albus stood behind Lucius and tilted back his head pouring the potion into his mouth. He held his nose and mouth close and forced him to swallow. Lucius's eyes became glazed as the potion took effect. "Very good, now as to your plan for the diary, instead of giving it to young Miss Weasley, you will give it to Miss Bones." Lucius nodded in understanding. Albus took out his wand again and surgically removed his presence from Lucius's memory and planted a false memory of Lucius going to his favorite pub after the meeting with Fudge. Albus then stunned Lucius and sent him to the back alley of the pub. When Lucius came around in the morning he apparated home and started to plan how to get the diary to Susan Bones.

SH

Susan Bones was having a wonderful dream. She was flying on a magic carpet through a sky blanketed in starts. As the carpet was flying through the air she felt a chill run through her and she shivered. She felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind and pull her close. A husky voice spoke close to her ear sending fresh shivers through her body. "A little cold Suzy? Let me keep you warm." She turned her head around to see a head resting on her shoulder with a pair of emerald eyes and messy black hair. The head moved closer to her and right when their lips where about to touch she woke up to someone saying her name.

"Suzy, wake up we are almost there." Susan opened her eyes to see those same green eyes looking at her. Her head was resting on Harry's shoulder and he was trying to wake her. She blushed remembering the dream and how close they were together.

"Oh Harry, sorry about that" she said trying to banish the blush from her face. "What happened?"

Harry smiled at her "You fell asleep while we were reading and you just slumped over onto my shoulder. I would have woken you but you seemed to be having a nice dream."

Blushing even further and not looking at Harry, "It was but I can't remember now." she lied. "Thanks for being my pillow."

"Any time, what are friends for if not acting as a giant pillow?" Susan giggled and sat back in her seat.

"How much longer do we have?" No sooner had she asked the question when the pilot came over the intercom announcing they would be landing in Orlando in 15 minutes and for the flight attendants to secure the cabin for arrival. "Well, I guess that answers that question. How far did we get in the book before I fell asleep?"

"We made it through 4 chapters. After you fell asleep I worked through the next two, so I am about half way done." The plane landed and the group worked their way through customs and headed out of the airport. When Susan got outside the humidity and the heat hit her like a wall.

"Wow, it is hot and muggy here. I think that I will be changing into shorts as quickly as possible." Everyone agreed with her assessment and the group waited for the bus to their hotel. The hotel that Amelia had booked for everyone was Port Orleans. Hannah and Susan shared a room, while Neville and Harry had another. The Abbotts and Amelia had their own rooms on either side of the kids with connecting doors between the rooms. After everyone was settled in and freshened up the group went to find some dinner. After dinner they all decided on an early night to try to recover from jetlag and get an early start on the morning.

Susan was awoken in the morning to a pillow to the face.

"Wake up Bones," Hannah said from her bed. "I want to get going and go to the parks."

Susan shot a glare at her friend. "You just wait Abbott, one of these days I will wake up before you and you will pay for all those pillows to the face." Hannah just grinned at Susan and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. While Hannah was in the bathroom Amelia came and knocked on the door to make sure that everyone was up.

"We are going to head to breakfast soon and decide where to go first." Amelia left and went to go repeat the message to the boys' room. Hannah came out of the bathroom and Susan took her place getting dressed into a pair of shorts and a loose shirt complete with Hufflepuff yellow flip-flops. Ready for the day the group made their way to breakfast.

"Ok, so where should we go first today?" John asked the group. After a short discussion it was decided that they would start with the Magic Kingdom. Together they boarded the bus and went to the Happiest Place on Earth. Susan loved the Magic Kingdom with everyone having a good laugh at the castle at the center of the park. After living in a castle for the better part of the year Disney's idea of a magic castle was rather funny. Her favorite ride was Space Mountain which Hannah and Neville would only go on it once with her but Harry and her rode it five times in quick secession. For some reason she enjoyed riding the tightly packed ride with Harry more than the actual ride itself and she was always sad when it ended and they had to get out of the cart. Amelia and the Abbotts took loads of pictures with a muggle camera that Amelia explained could be developed with a special potion that allowed the pictures to move.

The next few days at Disney World passed much like the first. They would all wake up early and get to the parks right when they opened and spend the whole day there. Two days into the trip Susan was once again woken up abruptly from her sleep. This time it was because everyone decided to shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" at the top of their lungs. With all the excitement of their trip Susan had almost forgot that today was her twelfth birthday. She smiled at her friends and family as she was enveloped in a giant group birthday hug.

Susan was able to decide on what they would do for the day and decided to go to MGM Studios. "I love movies and that is a park complexly dedicated to them." Once their Susan almost dragged everyone to the Indian Jones Stunt Show where to her amazement she was selected as an extra to help out in the show.

"Ok, someone is going to have to explain to me who Indiana Jones is now." Neville said as they were leaving the show.

Susan explained "Indian Jones is a Professor who goes and finds lost treasure. He goes on wild adventures and fights Nazis and crazy magicians. It is probably the second best trilogy ever made. When we get home we will have a movie night and watch them." After the show they got in line for another ride. "Now to experience the best trilogy ever made. It is time for Star Tours." The kids rode Star Tours five times that day and vowed to watch Star Wars at the hotel that night. Later that night they did just that. The kids watched all three Star Wars movies one right after the other. Neville and Harry the only two in the room who had not seen Star Wars sat on the edge of their seat for the entire thing.

"That was amazing. I heard Dudley talking about Star Wars but I never got to watch them. I wonder if we can learn how to summon things with our hands like Luke did." Harry said with a wistful look on his face.

"That would be so cool Harry." Hannah said. "We learn the summoning charm in fourth year I think; maybe we can figure it out before hand."

"Do you think they will ever make more Star Wars movies?" Neville asked, "It would be cool to see what happens next, or maybe what happened before Darth Vader became evil."

"I don't know, what happens if they make the movies and they totally suck. I think I would rather have no more Star Wars movies then bad Star Wars movies." Susan responded. After the movies were over the kids went to their respective rooms and went to bed. Susan went to bed thinking that this was the best birthday she had ever had.

The next day, they took a break from the parks and went on a tour of NASA. Everyone stared in wonder at the giant rockets that carried muggles to the moon and back.

"I think I remember someone telling me a story about this once. I think it was about Lenn who flew to the moon in the belly of an Eagle." Neville said. "I thought it was just a fairy tale. It's amazing what Muggles have accomplished. I don't know how people like Malfoy can look down on people who can go to the moon."

The next day they spent the day at the beach. With some inconspicuous sunscreen charms everyone was able to run around and splash in the water and not worry about burning. Susan was a little sad that her aunt wouldn't let her get a bikini like some of the other girls were wearing on the beach especially when she noticed that Harry's eyes would sometimes drift to the other girls. At first she was angry at him until later in the day she would catch his eyes lingering on her more and his cheeks reddening when she caught him. She smiled to herself when he was not looking. She did notice that Harry had filled out a bit more. A year of nutrient potions and good food had gotten rid of the almost skeletal thinness of his body and replaced it with a healthier more filled out body. His scars were almost completely gone thanks to Madam Pomfery's salve.

The two weeks passed quickly with multiple trips to the various parks. Before she knew it, Susan found herself repacking her suitcase and getting ready to head back to the airport and fly back to Britain. On the way back, Harry and Susan sat in the middle with Neville in the window. Susan noticed that Neville had lost almost all of his nervousness at being in the Muggle world during the vacation. She decided that they would try to do more stuff in the muggle world over the summer. London had a lot of things to offer and she was sure that neither Neville nor Harry had done any of them. Settling into her seat next to Harry she fell asleep again with her head resting on Harry's shoulder with a smile on her face. This had been the best vacation ever.

SH

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the School Governors where calling the meeting to order. Augusta Longbottom sat at one end of the table and looked over the agenda. Today they would be finally hiring a new Headmaster.

"I call this meeting to order." intoned the Chairman on the Board rapping his gavel on the table. "Since we only have one piece of business for this meeting we will skip straight to it and allow us to move this meeting along quicker." He looked around and saw no objections. "Professor Foote, please step forward. A middle aged man with greying hair stood up and approached the long table. "Thank you for attending today. Will you please tell us a little about yourself?"

"Thank you Mister Chairman and Board Members for your consideration, my name is Professor Adam Foote and I have been a professor at the Salem Institute for almost thirty years. I have taught many subjects over those years but mostly I taught Runes. I have my Mastery in Runes, Charms and Transfiguration. I hope to bring a fresh perspective to help Hogwarts regain its spot as the best magical school in the world and move it into the 21st Century."

"Thank you Professor Foote, your credentials and record are extemporary. If you could step outside for a few minutes for us to discuss the matter between ourselves we will let you know our decision." Professor Foote rose and left the hall. As soon as the doors closed Lucius Malfoy stood up.

"I do not like him. First of all, why do we need an American, there are plenty of qualified people here. Secondly, the man does not have the proper background to run this prestigious school. I vote that we reject him and go back to looking at the candidates that I put forward."

Augusta pursed her lips and rose to speak. "The fact that he is American is exactly why he was selected. The education level in Britain has been declining for the last fifteen years. We need fresh perspective to turn the trend around. And as too his 'background' as you call it Lucius, I think his credentials and academic background show that he has the background to run this school. And let's not forget that all the candidates that you put forward had shall we say a rather colorful past. Having an accused Death Eater might work for places like Durmstrang but it will never work here. I move we vote on whether to accept Professor Foote." Augusta sat back down. The vote was close with Lucius and a few of the other ultra-conservatives voting against the appointment. The motion was carried by only one vote and Professor Adam Foote became the new headmaster of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for continuing to read my story. I still am not JKR and make no money on this.

Ch. 3

Susan, Amelia and Harry returned to the manor in the early hours of the morning. After dropping their suitcases at the door they trudged their way to their rooms and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Susan ended up sleeping for half of the day and when she finally made her way downstairs she found Amelia eating lunch. "Good morning sleepy head, or should I say good afternoon" Amelia quipped. "If you're hungry Puck can fix you a sandwich." Susan sat at the table with her aunt and a sandwich appeared on the plate in front of her along with a glass of apple juice.

"Where's Harry" she asked.

"He's in the library. He, unlike you got up at a decent hour and decided to get some of his homework out of the way." Susan stuck her tong out at her aunt as a response.

Seeing her aunt reading through the paper Susan asked, "So what did we miss while we were away?"

"The only major thing was that Hogwarts has a new Headmaster." Susan looked on with interest.

"Who did the find? Did they promote one of the current professors?"

"No they hired a professor from America. Augusta told me about him. She was quite excited. Apparently he has a few masters and has taught for thirty years at the Salem Institute. Augusta tells me that his long term goal is to try to curve the idea of blood superiority. He will have to start small and go slow but they are confident they will succeed. I think his first step will cracking down the bullying in the school and bringing the education level up."

"That sounds like a good plan. I suppose that I will go join Harry and work on my homework." Susan got up from the table and made her way to the library to find Harry. On her way she grabbed her books and went to find Harry in the library. When she walked in she found him sitting at the big oak desk in front of a large window looking out over the grounds.

"Hi Harry, mind if I join you?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Sure Suzy, I'm working on Snape's potions essay and it is a doozy." Together, Harry and Susan worked through their homework getting the majority of it done that day. At dinner, Amelia told the kids that they had an early appointment with the goblins tomorrow and would need to have an early start.

The next morning Susan, Amelia and Harry approached a goblin at the front desk. Harry seemed to recognize the goblin because he smiled and waved. "Good morning Griphook."

The goblin looked up and gave a toothy grin. "Good morning Mr. Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today?"

"We have an appointment with Mr. Potter's account manager Sharpclaw." Amelia said.

"Of course, if you will follow me I will take you to his office." The three of them followed the goblin through a hall to an ornate door. After Griphook nocked and stuck his head in and spoke some in gobbledygook he bid them to enter and take a seat. Sharpclaw was an older looking goblin dressed in a modern double breasted business suit and sat behind a large oak desk. He greeted each of them as they entered.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Potter. The last time I saw you your parents had brought you in to key you to their vaults and set up your trust vault. Madam Bones, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation among The Nation is in high standing." He extended his hand and Amelia shook it. "And you must be Miss Bones, it is a good to meet you also." Susan took the extended hand and gave it a shake. "Now down to business, I must admit, I was rather angry when you came in last year Mr. Potter and did not stop to see me. As you turned 11, we had much to discuss but as it turned out this in no way your fault and the guilty parties will be punished. Now the first order of business is to go over your parents will. They were sealed by Dumbledore and now that it has come out that he did this illegally we are able to unseal them and read them." Shaprclaw took out folded and sealed parchment. Breaking the seal he unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_The Final Will and Testament for Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Anne Potter_

_Being of sound mind and body, we hereby declare that this is our last will and testament. To Sirius Black, we give him permanent access to Potter Manor and 100,000 Galleons. Please take good care of Harry. To Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000 Galleons and hope that he will also help raise Harry to be a wonderful man. To Peter Pettigrew if we died in our home in Godric's Hollow, it is because of you that we are dead we leave you thirty silver sickles. Peter was made our Secret Keeper as witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is not able to fulfill his godfather duties here is the list of people in order who we want to look after Harry._

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be left with Petunia Dursley. She is a vindictive and spiteful woman who would treat Harry with disdain. A stipend for whoever raises Harry of 1000 Galleons a month will be set aside to assist in raising him. Everything else we leave to Harry. There are letters in the Potter family vault for him when he is older along with pensive memories of us. We love you honey and hope you are happy._

_Signed: James Charlus Potter and Lily Anne Potter_

_Witnesses: Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Sharpclaw_

After the will reading all three humans sat in silence each contemplating different parts of the will. Susan was thinking about all the years that they missed growing up together and wondered who this Lupin was and why he never looked in on Harry or tried to be a part of his life. Susan looked over at Harry who was unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. She reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze in support. When he looked over at her she reached over and enveloped him into a comforting hug. It was Amelia who broke the silence in the room.

"Sharpclaw, it said in the will that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters Secret Keeper. I and everyone else in the wizarding world were under the impression that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. He was found guilty of the murders and also the murders of 13 muggles. Now according to this will it seems he was falsely imprisoned for at least one of those charges."

"You are partially right Madam Bones. Sirius Black was imprisoned for the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of those muggles. But he was never given a trial as he is still recognized in Gringotts as Lord Black since he was never convicted of a crime. It seems that there was a cover up. According to the witness signatures on the will, Dumbledore was well aware of the switch yet he gave evidence to Crouch that Black was the secret keeper who then tossed him to the Dementors without a trial."

Amelia paled at the blatant miscarriage of justice. Susan had heard her auntie rant about the former head of the DMLE on a few occasions and knew that she did not like him in the least. "Auntie, can you do anything about that? If he is innocent, he needs to get out of that hell hole."

"Susan language" Amelia halfheartedly admonished. "But you are right, this will have to be handled very carefully. There are too many people in the ministry that are still powerful who would suffer a black eye when this comes out. Fudge was first on the scene when Black allegedly blew up the street and Crouch threw him to the Dementors and is still a powerful department head."

Harry had a dejected look as he stared at his shoes. Amelia noticed and gave him a hug. "Harry I said it would need to be handled carefully, not that it was impossible. We will get Sirius out and see this injustice put right. It just might take a little doing." Harry looked up into Amelia's eyes and saw the conviction in them. He smiled and nodded at her and then turned back to Sharpclaw.

"Shall we move on to other business then" Harry asked.

Sharpclaw smiled his toothy smile at the boy. "Of course Mr. Potter, here is a detailed account of all the vaults that you currently have access to or will have access to when you come of age. There is your trust vault that was set up to cover your school needs and other monetary needs until you come of age. It refills to 10,000 Galleons each year and Hogwarts fees are taken out automatically. You also have the main Potter vault that currently has roughly 250 million galleons, of that Gringotts invests about 100 million galleons in various businesses in both the magical and muggle world. There is also a vault with family heirlooms and other Potter belongings from their cottage in Godric's Hollow and also Potter Manor. You are able to access that vault now and remove anything that you want from that one. Over the years there have been numerous withdrawals from your trust vault. Once the irregularity of your upbringing was found out, Gringotts was able to track where that money went and most of it went into the Vaults of Albus Dumbledore under the guise of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It appears that it is manly an account Dumbledore uses to make payments to people who do his dirty work. When this was found out and Dumbledore's crimes were revealed, Gringotts seized his assets and we were able to pay back all the money he stole from you plus interest."

Sharpclaw handed Harry a rather large ledger book. "This details everything to do with the Potter Account along with a list of properties owned by the Potters. It is one of our largest and oldest accounts." Susan watched as Harry took the big book and flipped through it with a look of complete shock on his face clearly overwhelmed with everything he had learned.

Amelia also seemed to notice his bewildered look. "I think we will find some time this summer to go over everything and we can go through estate management." Amelia looked over at Susan, "You should learn this also Susan so you both will be having lessons on it."

Sharpclaw smiled at Amelia. "Excellent," he reached under his desk and brought out a book and handed it to Harry. "This book is all about estate management, economics and financial planning. It is a good starter for learning the basics."

Harry took the book. "Thank you again Sharpclaw. Do you think we can go down to the family heirloom vault and look around? I would at least like to get the memories and notes my parents left for me."

"Of course Harry." The four of them got up and headed to the carts. After a rather long ride that Susan quite enjoyed especially sitting next to Harry, they got out of the cart and approached a larger steel door. "Harry, you will have to put your hand on this metal plate in order to open the door. Only a Potter can open it."

Harry did as requested and the door opened. When Susan poked her head in she was amazed to see all the things stored in there. Old furniture, statues, jewelry boxes and rows of books were only some of the things that she could see. Harry walked up to a marble plinth that had an envelope sitting on it and a small case of vials that she assumed contained the memories that the will mentioned. As she was looking around the vault she thought she heard a muffled voice call out from the back of the vault. "Harry, do you hear that? I think I hear voices." Harry followed her to the back of the vault where they found a painting wrapped in a blanket. "Harry, I think this is a portrait of someone. The voice is coming from there." Excitedly the two kids unwrapped the portrait to reveal a portrait of two people, both in the mid 60's seated on ornate chairs in what looked like a grand library.

"Hello, and who might you be. You are too young to be James as he was the one who put us in here, and with those eyes, I would venture to guess that you would be Harry."

"Yes sir, I'm Harry and this is Susan. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. This is my first time down in this vault."

"What, has that rascal Black not taught you your family history? I will be having some words with him for this. I am your grandfather, Charlus Potter, and this lovely lady is my wife Dorea Potter nee Black."

The lady in the portrait smiled and waved at the two kids. "It is so good to see you again Harry. We figured when we hadn't seen Lily or James for a while that the worst had happened but did not expect it would be so long till we saw you again."

"Suzy, do you think Auntie will let me bring this painting home with us?" Susan could see the excitement in Harry's face at being able to talk to his family.

"I don't see why not but let's go ask her." Together they took the painting of Harry's grandparents and Amelia was more than happy to bring the portrait home with them and she promised that he could hang it in his room if he wanted. With the letters, memories and painting in hand, everyone climbed back into the cart and returned to the surface. After a quick farewell to Sharpclaw they returned to the Manor. Susan helped Harry hang up the portrait in his bedroom and the two kids spent the afternoon talking to Harry's grandparents. Harry told them about his life and how he came to live with Susan and Amelia. Susan told them about herself and her auntie. Charlus and Dorea told stories about James when he was a boy and a general overview of the Potter Family history.

Later that evening after dinner Susan walking back upstairs to go to bed when she looked into Harry's room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed and the unopened letter in his hands. She walked in and sat next to him.

"It's hard to read it isn't it. My parents left me a letter to open when I turned 11 and it was probably the hardest thing I ever had to read. Auntie sat with me and just held me as I cried."

"While talking to grandpa today, he mentioned that they knew Voldemort was after them and knew the reason why. He said that this letter would explain it. I'm not sure I want to know why they died or why that psycho is after me."

"If there was one thing I have learned from Auntie, it is that information is vital. With the right information, you are able to better prepare for whatever happens. She says that a lot of the worst operations in her department have failed because of a lack of information. I will stay right here and we can read it together if you want. Remember that you're not alone anymore Harry, both me and Auntie consider family. I know you don't have a lot of experience with what a good family is, but we stick together and tackle our problems together." Harry nodded not taking his eyes off the envelope. With a deep breath he tore open the top and unfolded the paper. As Harry started to read, Susan reached over and took his hand and read the letter with him.

_Our Dearest Baby Boy,_

_We are so sorry that we are not there to see you grow up into the wonderful man we know you will be. Know that where ever we are, we are looking down on you and proud of you. We know that you will do great things one day. We remember your first bit of magic when you were about 12 months old. There was no accidental about it. Your mother had just finished backing a batch of chocolate chip cookies. She put them on the top of the fridge and you were just sitting in your high chair after eating your lunch. All of a sudden, the whole tin comes zooming off the fridge and stops right in front of you. Somehow, you managed to banish the lid and reach into the tin with both your hands and bring out a cookie in each hand. We were so excited and proud of you that we didn't even bother to take the cookie tin away. You just sat there munching the cookies as we floo called everybody and told them the news. We knew right then and there that you would be a powerful wizard one day. Now it's time for the hard part, the reason that we had to go into hiding and where taken from you at such an early age was because of a prophecy. A few months before you were born, someone made a prophecy about the fall of Voldemort and one of his spies overheard part of it and informed him of the danger. According to Dumbledore he only heard the first half indicating the child who would be born to fight him. For some reason, Dumbledore did not see fit to inform us of the exact wording of the Prophecy which neither of us were happy about. As the prophecy pertains to you, you can go in and hear it in the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. It is our hope that whatever it says has already been fulfilled and you no longer have to worry about it, but fate doesn't seem to care about what we hope. Whatever it says remember to not base your entire life on it. Live your life, find love, have fun, and always remember we love you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Susan wrapped Harry in a hug as the letter fell to the floor. After Harry cried himself out for the loss of his parents he sat back on the edge of the bed still holding Susan's hand. Susan got up off the bed and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Harry, we need to go talk to Auntie about this." Together the two kids went to go find Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you all for sticking with me. Sorry for the long delay in updating. I will try to make updates more frequent for later chapters.

Ch. 4

Susan and Harry were sitting in the library with Amelia. She had just finished reading the letter from Harry's parents with a frown marring her face. "I don't understand why James and Lily didn't force Dumbledore to tell them the prophecy. They were usually so level headed and Lily was never one to not get all the information before making a decision." Amelia sat back and appeared to be thinking for a few minutes rubbing her temples. "I guess when you learn your family is in danger you to tend to panic and make rash decisions. Besides both of them were part of Dumbledore's little bird club and had no reason not to take him on faith. I can't say that given the same situation I wouldn't do the same thing."

"What do you think Auntie?" Susan asked. "Could there really be a prophecy about Harry or do you think Dumbledore lied about that also?"

"I think there is one. Dumbledore seemed to have a good reason in his mind to doing all that he was doing." Amelia got up from her chair and moved to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the flames she poked her head in. Susan couldn't hear who Auntie was talking to so the kids just waited. After a few minutes later Amelia pulled her head out of the fire and returned to her seat. "I was just talking to my friend in the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't able to tell me much only confirm that there is a prophecy that applies to Harry and that we can come by tomorrow to hear it. He will also take the opportunity to talk to you about what happened at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded at this and Susan could tell that he was not looking forward to what this prophecy had in store for him. She reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze in support. He looked over at her and gave her a slight appreciative smile. "Whatever it says Harry we will get through it together."

"Thanks you two. I don't know what I would do without you two." Together they sat in the library a few more minutes enjoying each other's company each lost in their own thoughts. A slight pop broke them out of their thoughts as Puck appeared in the library.

"Mistress Amelia, something is wrong with the wards. I can feel a foreign magic laced through the wards. Not wizard magic, I think it is another House Elf magic." Amelia shot to her feet and walked over to the large window. She pulled out her wand and did a complicated wave and muttered a spell. To Susan's eyes nothing seemed to happen but Amelia seemed to be studying something outside with a thoughtful look.

"Your right Puck, there is some sort of overlay on the wards. I can't tell what its purpose is but it is definitely not wizard magic." A few more waves of her wand and she nodded in satisfaction. "Their, that should take care of it." She turned back to Puck. "Puck, keep an eye out for any sign of another house elf coming anywhere near the Manor. If he turns up, bring him to me but do not hurt him." The little house elf nodded her understanding and popped away.

"Auntie what was that all about, what was that spell you used?" Harry asked curiously.

"I cast a spell that allowed me to see the wards that are on the Manor. Since I am the one who controls the wards, I am able to see them easily, if you are examining any other wards, you will still be able to see them, just not as clearly or as detailed. It takes practice and experience to be able to work on wards placed and controlled by other people. Come over here and I will show you. I can cast the spell on you and you will be able to see them."

Harry got up eagerly and joined Amelia at the window followed quickly by Susan. "Ok, watch carefully. This is the basic ward reviling spell. _Protector Revelio." _She waved her wand in front of Harry and then repeated it on Susan. With the spell cast Susan looked out the window and was amazed to see a dome of light interlaced with multiple colors that seemed to crisscross each other creating a net of sorts. "Ok you two should now be able to see the wards that protect the Manor. They are quite bright laced with many different colors. This is an indicator of the strength of the wards. The different color lines are different protections." She pointed towards a purple line. "That one is an anti-portkey ward that only allows portkeys that I make to pass through the wards." She pointed to a florescent orange line. "And that one makes this place unplotable."

Amelia spent another few minutes pointing out the different protections the manor had until she noticed Susan trying to stifle a yawn. "Ok you two. Off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." The two kids marched up to their rooms and went to sleep.

SH

The next morning the little family took the floo to the Ministry of Magic. Harry again was wearing a hat and walking between Susan and Amelia. Amelia was able to use her credentials to get them through security quickly and they entered an elevator. When they reached the lowest level a man that Susan had only seen a few times was waiting for them.

"Amelia, I'm glad you were able to come this morning." He turned to Susan and Harry, "And Miss Bones and Mr. Potter, allow me to introduce myself. Algie Crocker, Head Unspeakable." He shook both the kids' hands. "Now if you would just follow me we have much to discuss today." He led them down the hall and through a plain door into a circular room with doors along the edge. They stopped in the middle and the doors rotated around. When they stopped Croaker took them though another door. Susan felt her eyes go wide as they walked through a room full of time turners. She stopped to watch an hour glass that held a bird that would hatch from an egg and transform into bird then back to the egg. Croaker cleared his throat to get her attention and they moved and into a dark room full of shelves with what looked like snow globes sitting on them.

"This is the Hall of Prophecies. This room holds all the prophecies that are made in the U.K." They walked down long rows of shelves coming to a stop in front of a dusty globe. The label underneath the globe read

_SPT to APWBD_

_Dark Lord_

_And (?) Harry Potter_

"This is the prophecy that was made about you Mr. Potter; only people who the prophecy is about can remove it. If you could just reach up and take it." Harry took the small globe off the shelf and held it in his hand. The small ball looked like spun glass and had a slight glow to it as he held it in his hand. "Excellent. If you can follow me we have a room prepared for you to listen to it." Again Croaker led the group out of the room and led them into a small conference room with a small pedestal on the table. "Place the orb onto the pedestal here and the record will play."

When Harry took his hand off the orb a ghost like image rose up. It was the image of a women draped in many shawls and necklaces with large glasses that magnified her eyes. In an eerie harsh voice she intoned,

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__"_

After the image of the women sank down into the orb the group sat in silence. Susan couldn't help but stare at the Orb with an incredulous look on her face. "That was it? That's what Dumbledore has based all his plans on? That was rather vague. What does she mean by '_vanquish', _or what is the '_Power he knows not'?_ I can't believe that Dumbledore did all he did because of this."

"Divination is a tricky subject Miss Bones and you have hit on exactly why. It is so subjective that you can never be sure what the prophecy means if or until it is fulfilled. If I might venture a guess, Dumbledore was interpreting this to mean that only Mr. Potter here is the only one that can kill Voldemort, or that Voldemort cannot be killed for good until Mr. Potter dies. That would explain why Dumbledore was planning on having Mr. Potter die at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"So it's my fault that my parents are dead" Harry said in a quiet voice. "Voldemort must have learned about this prophecy and come after me. Neither of them needed to die."

"Now you just stop that train of thought right there young man." Amelia said in a no nonsense voice. "It is not your fault that that evil bastard came after you and I don't want to hear you saying that." Amelia pulled Harry into a tight hug. "You are in no way at fault for anything that psycho does."

Harry only nodded into Amelia's shoulder to show he understood. Susan brought them back to the matter at hand. "So does that mean that Harry has to fight Voldemort? Or maybe the prophecy was already fulfilled when he survived the first time."

"I don't think so," Said Croaker. "I think the attack on Halloween only revealed who the prophecy pertains too. If you would recall the label had a question mark before Mr. Potter's name. That is because there were two boys would fit the description in the prophecy. But when Voldemort attacked Mr. Potter he left his scar which could be interpreted as 'marked'"

Susan saw Harry's shoulders sag again. "Harry, just because this prophecy says you have to 'vanquish' Voldemort does not mean you have to do it alone."

"She's right Harry; you have a lot of people who can help you. Now with my larger budget I will be able to adequately staff the Auror department. Even if we have to capture Voldemort and let you throw him through the vale that still fulfills the prophecy." Finally Susan saw Harry smile knowing that he was not alone in this fight. "That being said, I still will have Kingsley come over and give you kids some extra defenses lessons." Amelia added.

"I would also like to add," Said Croaker, "that this prophecy does not mean you have to do anything. There are many prophecies in the hall that are never fulfilled. Unfortunately, it seems that the Dark Lord does take this as fact and will probably come after you again. I think Amelia is already taking steps to help prepare you and your friends for this. I would also like to come over and teach you Occlumency Mr. Potter. Watching your memory of your encounter with Voldemort, I saw how you pushed him out of you mind rather forcefully with no training at all. I think that with a little training you can become a master Occlumens. Have you read the book that I gave to Amelia?"  
"Yes" replied Harry. "It was fascinating. We have already been practicing some of the meditation techniques that the book recommended."

"Excellent. I will come over Monday evenings if that is agreeable to everyone."

"I think that will work just fine." Amelia said. "Kingsley said he would come over on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in the morning."

"Wonderful, now the last thing that I wanted to do while I have you here is get a look at your scar. Amelia said that it was hurting while you were near Voldemort correct?" Harry nodded "Well if you don't mind, I will just use some diagnostic spells to get a reading on it, then my team will study the results and see what we can figure out the reason why that happened and if there is anything that can be done. Amelia says you are learning healing so pay close attention as these are some rather interesting diagnostic spells."

Croaker pulled out his wand and waved it in front of Harry's face mumbling incantations. As he was working, a black glow appeared over Harry's scar. Harry's scar was outlined in the deepest of blacks that seemed to suck all light around it in deepening the blackness. Susan could see the worry on Croakers face and new something wasn't right.

"I have never seen or heard of any curse scar acting like that. There is something black and evil lodged into it that hasn't diminished at all in the last 11 years. This will take some time to research and figure out what can be done about it."

Croaker seemed to be lost in thought as he contemplated Harry's scar. "Well, I think that is all for today Algie, I will take these two home. They have had a long day and I think a little swimming is in order for both of them." Amelia said shooting a smile to Susan who smiled at the idea of spending the afternoon around the pool.

"Yes of course Amelia. Thank you very much for coming by this morning. Mr. Potter, Miss Bones, it was a pleasure to meet you and I will see you on Monday." The two kids bid Croaker goodbye and left the Department of Mysteries and returned to Bones Manor. For the rest of the day, Susan made it her mission to keep Harry distracted and from brooding. They swam together and just lounged around the pool. When she would see him start to dwell on the prophecy she would come up with a new game or topic of conversation to help distract him. That night before going to bed Harry stopped Susan at her door.

"Suzy, I just wanted to thank you for keeping my mind of the prophecy." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate it and I don't know what I would do without you."

Susan returned the hug with just as much force. "No problem Harry, what are best friends for." Then summing up all her courage she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Quickly before he could react she released the hug and ducked into her room shutting the door. She leaned against the door trying to get her heart under control. She listened as Harry stood at the door for a few minutes and then seemed to shuffle off to his bedroom. She crawled in bed that night with a bright smile on her lips dreaming of a black headed boy with vivid green eyes.

SH

The summer started to fall into a sort of routine. Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays would be spent training with Kingsley in the morning. Hannah and Neville would floo over and the four kids would go through physical conditioning followed by spell practice. Due to their young age, they were not able to start on any of the advance magic that they were hoping for. Instead they focused on avoiding spells, disarming, stunning, and shielding. Kingsley explained that because their cores were not stabilized yet they were limited in the spells they could learn. Kingsley would also have them try to think on their feet using spells that they already know to help them in a fight.

"I want you kids to remember that just because a spell is not a jinx or a curse does not mean it can't be used in a fight." Kingsley explained in his calm tone.

Remembering the troll instance from their first year Susan piped up, "That's how we beet that troll remember? I used a levitation spell on his club to knock him out."

"That's precisely what I'm talking about Susan that is a prime example of a creative use of spells during a fight. Both charms and Transfiguration are widely used in dueling. Harry, your father was brilliant at transfiguration. I saw him in a fight one time take out three Death Eaters by transfiguring things around him. It can also be useful in defending. Transfiguring objects into things that can block unfriendly spells. This, plus dodging the only defense against the killing curse. For the rest of the day, I want you four to practice transfiguring objects into larger solid objects." Kingsley pulled out a bag of pebbles and spread them around the room. "It is easier if we start with stone to stone." He demonstrated the wand movement and incantation. The four kids practiced it together for the rest of the day.

As the summer progressed so did their training. Susan seemed to be the best at using transfiguration in their dueling practice while Harry was the best in adapting charms to the fight. On Monday evenings, Croaker would come over and work on their Occlumency. It started slow with meditation but as they got the hang of that they started to work on their barriers. Amelia would help out with the practice and in no time both children had the beginnings of mental shields. On weekends, Amelia, Susan and Harry would go on outings sometimes accompanied by Hannah or Neville. They hit the major tourist spots in London and other hot spots around the U.K. Sometimes, Kingsley would come over and spend some time with Harry taking him to Quidditch matches or football matches. Harry always came back with a smile on his face and would give Susan a play by play of the games. She was more interested in sitting with her friend and seeing the happy smile on his face then what actually happened at the games.

Kingsley also gave the kids flying lessons on some of the old brooms at the Manor. Harry was a natural on a broom and Susan would watch him as he would pull death-defying stunts and dives that seemed so easy for him to pull off. He seemed so natural on the broom that it looked like an extension of his own body. The three of them would also play catch with a Quaffle. Harry seemed to be rather good at handling the large red ball. He had quick hands and good hand eye coordination. Harry confided in Susan one day that he was hoping to make the Quidditch team this year as a chaser. He explained that after watching the games that he would have more fun being a chaser then a seeker.

"The Seeker is an important role, but I think I would get bored just circling the pitch for the majority of the game."

Susan smiled at her friend and promised to help him practice over the summer whenever they had the time.

The other days of the week were spent playing around in the pool at Bones Manor or sunbathing on the beach at the Abbott's summer beach house. Harry would also go over to Neville's house to help his friend in the greenhouse leaving the girls to have some girl time. It was on one of these days in late July that found Hannah and Susan sitting on beach towels soaking up the sun.

Susan turned to her other best friend. "Hannah, can I talk to you about something and keep it between us girls?"

"Of course you can Suzy."

"Well," Susan continued nervously. She was having a hard time putting words to how she was feeling. In the last few months her feelings for her other best friend were changing and she wasn't sure what to do about it. "I think I might like Harry."

"Well of course you do. I like him too. He is our best friend after all."

"No, I mean I _like _like him." Susan's face turned scarlet at finally admitting it. "I dream about him all the time. Nice dreams like out of one of Auntie's romance novels she reads when she thinks no one is looking." The flood gates burst open and all the things that Susan had been thinking came out. "I find myself finding any excuse to hold his hand or give him a hug. I even gave him a kiss on the cheek a few days ago. But what if he doesn't like me back, or what if he sees me as only a sister?"

Hannah smiled at her friend. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, especially after what you told me you saw in that mirror we found last year. I don't think you have to worry about him not liking you like that. I have seen him glancing at you and I've seen his face when you hug him or hold his hand. My mum says that boys take longer to realize these things then girls. Add that to what his relatives put him through, it might be a little while before he realizes what he feels for you." Both girls scowled at the mention of Harry's relatives. "I would recommend just keep doing what you're doing and see what happens."

Susan nodded deep in thought. 'Auntie had said that boys do mature slower than girls and with Harry's upbringing his emotions are a little bit stunted.' Turning back to her friend, "So what about you Hannah, any boy's out there that have captured your eye?"

Hannah laughed. "No not yet Suzy, we all can't be as lucky to be living with a very fanciable boy." Susan just stuck her tong out at her friend in response.

"Oh another thing, I talked to Auntie, and she agreed to let us have Harry's surprise birthday party at the Manor on the 31st. I thought that since Neville's birthday is the day before, we can have a double party."

"Sounds good, we can use my owl to send out all the invitation and let everyone know it is a surprise for both of them. That way Harry won't get suspicious."

Susan let out a sad sigh. "I doubt he would think anything of it. I don't think he is expecting any kind of celebration for his birthday. His relatives never celebrated his birthday and always gave him more chores and I think a beating but he won't say anything about it."

"Well it's a good thing that he has us now and we will make sure that this is the best birthday he has ever had." The two girls got down to party planning for their two best male friends.

A/N Thanks for reading. Next chapter a certain elf makes his appearance as well as a diary.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Disclaimer is the same as the last time. Thanks for reading. I'm happy to see how well my story is being received. Thanks everybody for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Hope you all continue to read.

Ch. 5

The night before Harry's birthday Susan was awoken by a scream from another room. Throwing off the sheets she dashed for the door. Throwing it open she saw her Auntie already opening Harry's room. Susan watched as Amelia made a bee line for Harry's bed. When she looked into Harry's room she could see him sitting up in bed wrapped in her Auntie's arms with her running he fingers though his hair and whispering calming words to him. Susan seeing her Auntie taking care of Harry, she quietly called Puck.

"Puck, can you go get us three cups of Cocoa please."

"Of course Miss Suzy."

Puck popped away and Susan went to join Harry and Amelia. Susan sat on the edge of the bed and Puck popped back with three cups of cocoa. She handed the cocoa out to her family. "I put a small bit of calming drought in your cocoa Master Harry."

"Thank you Puck. It tastes wonderful." Harry said in a raspy voice. He sat back and sipped his cocoa.

"Harry," Amelia started. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Harry continued to sip his cocoa gathering his thoughts. "I dreamed a dream I haven't had for over a year. It's always the same. I hear a women screaming and a high cold laugh, then a bright green light." Both Bones girls sat there in silence realizing that Harry had nightmares of his mum's murder. "I think the dreams are coming back because of the prophecy. It's making me think about him and that night. When I write in my journal it usually helps but I ran out of room a few days ago."

"Hannah, me and her mum are going to Diagon Alley on the 2nd, I can pick you up a new journal if you want."

"Thanks Suzy that would be wonderful." Harry let out a jaw cracking yawn. "I think I'm going to try to get back to sleep. Thank you so much. This is the first time anyone has ever been there after a bad dream." Harry looked at both the Bones women. "I love you too so much and am so happy to be a part of your family." Harry gave both women a hug and crawled back into bed. Susan and Amelia went back their beds and went back to sleep.

HC

Susan jumped out of bed on the morning of July 31st. She took some extra time picking out what she was going to wear today finally deciding on a yellow sun dress with a flower pattern and a cute pair of sandals. Kingsley had agreed to distract Harry keeping him out of the house until 11 allowing Susan, Hannah, and Amelia time to get everything ready. Hannah came over around 9:00 to help decorate the house and the other guests started to arrive at 10:30. Every Hufflepuff first year turned up along with a few of the older students such as Cedric Diggory and the Weasley twins. Harry had been exchanging owls with them over the summer discussing ideas for pranks during the year and other ideas about products. All the members of their study group showed up including Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Sprout showed up just before 11:00. At 11:00 a silver lynx appeared in the entry way. It opened its mouth and a familiar voice spoke out. "We are on our way back. Be there in two minutes."

"Everyone in position" Susan called out and everybody found a hiding space. Just as the last person was getting out of sight the door opened and in walked Harry, Neville, and Kingsley. When they closed the door and stepped into the center of the main hall, everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" At first, Harry did an exact impression of a goldfish opening and closing his mouth. Susan could almost see his brain trying to figure out what was happening then a giant smile split his face as he realized what this was. A round of Happy Birthdays to both birthday boys followed and the party began.

Susan and Hannah walked over to the boys still standing and gave them big hugs. "Happy birthday you two, "Susan said as she first gave Harry a hug as Hannah gave one to Neville then they switched and gave the other a hug.

"Thanks you two. This is my first birthday party I've ever had. The fact that its mine and Neville's birthday party makes it so much better. Thanks for putting this together"

"It was our pleasure you two. Puck went all out also. She prepared a large feast consisting of all your favorite foods and she baked a giant chocolate cake for later."

Smiling the four friends went to get some food and mingle with all their friends. To Susan's satisfaction, the party was a great success. Harry and Neville seemed to enjoy themselves as did all their friends. People would play in the pool or one of many lawn games that were provided for the party. Both boys received many gifts from all their friends. Susan, Hannah and Amelia worked together to get Harry a scrap book of pictures of his Parents and also pictures of them at Disney World and at school. Susan could tell how much he appreciated it. Kingsley also got Harry a new Nimbus 2001 broomstick. Cedric eyed the broom with a hungry expression. "Harry, please tell me that you will be trying out for the team this year."

"You can count on it Ced, Susan and I have been practicing with a Quaffle all summer on a pair of Commit 200s"

"Well we seem to have enough people here…" started Fred looking around the yard.

"And a shed full of brooms." added his twin.

"How about a pickup game." They finish together.

This got a positive response from a large number of party goers and two teams were quickly formed. The game lasted a few hours with people subbing in to give everyone a chance to play that wanted to play. Harry let Susan have a ride on his new broom and she had to admit that it was way better than the Commits they had been ridding before. No one seemed to really be keeping score and the game broke up when Puck announced that it was time for cake. After the cake was demolished it was time for everyone to head home.

SH

After everyone had headed home Susan, Amelia and Harry were once again sitting in the lounge thinking about the day. They were all broken out of the reverie by a loud pop of two house elves appearing on the floor in front of Amelia.

"Mistress Amelia, I have captured this sneaky elf around our home." With that the little house elf pushed the other on the ground and sat on him.

"Good job Puck you did wonderful." Amelia pulled out her wand and tied him up with magical ropes. "There, that should hold him here until we have a chance to talk to him. You can get up now Puck." After Puck got up Amelia picked up the smaller of the house elves and sat him on the chair. She knelt down in front of him. "Now then, who are you and why are you here?"

The little elf looked at Amelia with wide frantic eyes. "I'm sorry Miss my name is Dobby, I is here to warn the great Harry Potter that he cannot return to Hogwarts. Terrible things are planned to happen this year."

Susan looked at the little elf with surprise, "What do you mean terrible things are planned for Hogwarts this year?"

"I is sorry miss but I can't say. Dobby just over heard Master telling Mistress about how he was going to make all their troubles go away somehow."

"Dobby," Harry asked, "Did they specifically say that this has anything to do with me?"

"No, the Great Harry Potter was never mentioned. Only that something terrible would happen at Hogwarts. Great Harry Potter cannot be put in such danger. He is too important." Dobby seemed to struggle with the bindings trying to get away.

This time it was Amelia who questioned Dobby. "Who is your master?"

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby will have to punish himself quite severely when he gets home for saying as much as he did." Harry and Susan looked horrified at that but Amelia wasn't done with asking her questions.

"Dobby, was it you who tampered with the wards?"

Again Dobby looked terrified back at Amelia seeming to expect a severely punishment. "Yes Miss Boneses, Dobby used his magic to make owls to the Great Harry Potter unable to find him. I hoped that if Harry Potter thought that he had no friends he would not want to go back."

Amelia nodded at that, she appeared to be deep in thought. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this danger Dobby?" To Susan, it looked like the little elf wanted to say more but even when he opened his mouth it immediately shut again.

"I don't think he can Auntie, I think he is running into house elf enchantments." Susan told her aunt.

"Dobby," Harry asked suddenly, "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort or Dumbledore?"

Dobby hesitated a moment. "Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dobby looked at Harry with his wide eyes like he was trying to give Harry a hint but for the life of her, Susan couldn't think of what Dobby was trying to say. "Dobby has heard no mention of bad Headmaster Dumbydore from master."

Amelia made the ropes vanish around Dobby, "Thank you for the warning Dobby, I will look into this and take steps to protect Hogwarts, but I doubt that Harry will be staying away from Hogwarts."

Seeing he was released Dobby immediately vanished from the house. Amelia stood up and sat back in her chair. "Well that was interesting. What do you kids think?" She turned to the two kids sitting on the couch.

Susan was the first to answer. "It is obvious that Dobby was here on his own with no knowledge of his master. He was nervous and said he would have to punish himself for being here."

"Is it normal that a house elf needs to punish themselves?"

Amelia shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately yes it is for some of the old pure blood families. They treat their house elves like scum. These are also the same people who look down on Muggleborns and muggles."

"So since it is the bigots who tend to treat their house elves like that we can narrow who is planning something." Said Harry, "Is there any records on who owns what house elf?"

"Hmmm, I don't think there is any official record but I will do some digging and see what I can find out. Speaking about digging, I have been discreetly looking into the Black Case. It appears that the goblins were correct; there was no trail for him. Next week I have set up an inspection of Azkaban Prison. I will use the opportunity to talk to him. We will have to move slowly until we get all our ducks in a row, but once we do we will have to move quickly. I am hoping to have him out before the end of summer."

Susan smiled at the news and turned to see an even bigger grin on his face. "Thanks Auntie that would be wonderful if I can meet him before we head back to school." said Harry.

"Ok kids, that's enough for tonight, it's been a long day, up to bed with you."

Together the kids headed upstairs to their room. Before heading into bed, Susan gave Harry another big birthday hug. "Happy Birthday Harry, I'm glad you had a good time today."

"Thanks Suzy, it was wonderful. It was the best birthday of my life." As they started to pull apart Susan gave Harry another kiss on her cheek and went into her room.

HC

Two days after Harry's birthday, Susan, Hannah, and Mrs. Abbott took the floo to Diagon Alley. Susan was almost jumping around with excitement. "I can't believe we get to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. He is probably the bravest wizard alive, and his smile is so dreamy." Susan just walked along rolling her eyes at her friend. She had also read some of Lockhart's books and had serious doubts as to the validity of some of his deeds. Auntie had told her that the Dark Force Defense League was made up of nothing but people who had washed out of the Auror training program and usually caused more problems than they solved. As the three witches exited the Leaky Cauldron, they didn't notice the small pop of a house elf disappearing.

HC

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study sipping a glass of Ogden's Finest. He had set Dobby to watch the Leaky Cauldron for any signs of the Bones brat a few days ago and was awaiting news. He had hoped that today with that peacock doing a book signing that the blood traitor would make an appearance so he could put his plan in motion. A slight pop announced Dobby's reappearance at the Manor and he approached Lucius cautiously and bowed deeply to his master.

"Master, the Bones girl is in Diagon Alley with friends and no Madam Bones."

"Finally" Lucius growled as he rose from his chair and grabbed his cane. He gave the worthless elf an absentminded whack with his cane as he passed on his way to his desk. Taking out his wand he tapped the top of the desk and a hidden compartment opened up revealing a small black diary. He also took out a brand new invisibility cloak and swung it over his shoulders before apparated away. Lucius appeared at the apparition point at Diagon Alley and made his way to Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't long before he found the Bones brat and her friend waiting in line to see Lockhart. Keeping close to the girl would be difficult in the crowed but he was able to keep close enough to some of the two girl's conversation.

HC

Susan was getting board. She didn't care to meet the ponce especially if it meant having to wait in this line forever. She was glad that her other best friend wasn't here as she couldn't imagine what would happen if this crowed of hero worshipers caught sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. Lockhart would probably drag him out in front of the crowed and make a spectacle of the whole thing just to get his picture on the front page of the Prophet. Turning to her friend who was currently standing on her tip toes trying to see Lockhart better with a dreamy look on her face she poked her ribs.

"Hannah, I need to go get a new Diary. I'm just going to pop next door while you're in line."

Hannah seemed to not be paying any attention to her and only managed an "Ok Suzy" back at her. Susan just shook her head and went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments.

HC

Lucius was standing close to the two girls heard what Bones had said and couldn't believe his luck. He thought he would have to do something drastic to either slip the girl the book or make her buy it, now it seemed that she would buy it all on her own. Thinking quickly he went to the store and reached it before Bones did. He moved to the section with diaries and notebooks and placed the small black diary on the shelf and put a price tag from another book on it. Casting a light compulsion charm on the diary to draw her attention and buy this one he stepped back to watch what happened. Lucius watched as the Bones brat walked down the shelves of diaries and journals until she came to the one he placed there. She picked up the small black diary off the shelf and flipped through it. After a quick look at the price tag she carried it to the front and paid for it. Lucius left the store with a smile on his face and apparated home. His plan had worked perfectly and no one would be the wiser.

HC

Susan returned to Flourish and Blotts with the journal that she picked up for Harry. She hopped he would like it as itt was a bit old but she thought the black leather cover gave it a bit of a distinguished look to it. She came to the store just as Hannah was leaving with a giant grin on her face.

"Suzy, there you are. You missed it. I got a copy of Magical Me and Lockhart's autograph. Look he even personalized it." She opened up the front cover to show her friend.

_To Hannah thanks for reading. Love, Gilderoy_

Susan was able to barely restrain her eyes from rolling as she looked at her excitable friend. "That's great Hannah." She caught Mrs. Abbott's eyes and had both had to look away quickly before they broke up in laughter.

"That's not all, he announced that he will be teaching at Hogwarts this year, isn't that wonderful? We will be able to learn all the amazing things he did during all the wonderful adventures that he had. Think of all he can teach us."

Susan repressed a shudder at the thought of him as a teacher but smiled at her friend anyways. "Well I'm done with everything I needed, how about we get some Ice Cream and then we can head back and splash around in the pool. I think Harry and Kingsley won't be back from some Muggle football match until later. I think he got them tickets to Manchester United and Manchester City. I guess it's a pretty big deal. He kept saying it was a Darby whatever the heck that means."

"Sounds good Suzy, it's really nice of Kingsley to take Harry to those games. I'm sure Harry appreciates having some sort of man time."

"I think he does too. It's good for him to get a good male role model in his life and most of the time he is surrounded by us girls."

Hannah giggled "And what's wrong with that Miss Bones, give us some time and I am sure we can train him properly to know all the important things that someone should know. How to shop, fashion, shoes, you know, important things." Both girls giggled as they worked their way through a large ice cream Sunday. Later that night Susan gave Harry the diary that she bought for him earlier in the day.

"Thanks Suzy, I don't usually have to write every day now, but I try to at least to make two or three entries a week. It helps to get my thoughts straight and not brood so much. Thanks for getting this for me."

"No problem Harry. I'll see you in the morning." And with another good night hug, both kids went their rooms and fell asleep.

HC

The summer continued with the kids mixing their time practicing and playing. The week after Harry's birthday Amelia was taking the small boat to the worst place on Earth. Amelia hated having to come here for her yearly inspections and was probably one of the worst parts of her job. As the boat approached she could feel the effects of the dementors auror start to take effect. Giving an involuntary shiver she pulled out her wand and thought of her trip to Florida with the kids and cast her patronus. As the silver wolf stalked around the boat the effects went away and were replaced with happy thoughts.

The boat arrived at the small dock and she was greeted by the warden of the Prison. "Good morning Madam Bones. It is good to see you."

"Good morning warden, I'm glad you were able to adjust the schedule for our inspection. Now if we can proceed." Amelia motioned for the warden to lead the way. With her patronus at her side, Amelia toured the prison. After the tour was over Amelia turned to the warden. "Warden, I was wondering if I could speak with Sirius Black. There are a few questions on old Death Eater activities that are being raised with the sighting of the Dark Lord. As his number two man, we are hoping that he has some information for us."

"Of course Madam Bones, I will need you to relinquish you wand before going into the Maximum Security part of the prison though. Standard procedure, you understand." Amelia handed her wand to the warden and went to find Black's cell. She had the warden wait at the door telling him this was confidential information and well above his pay grade. He nodded in understanding and waited at the door.

Amelia walked down the block looking into the cells until she came to Black's cell. He was curled up on his cot facing the wall. The young vibrant man she remembered was gone replaced by a skeleton. "Sirius," She said in a quiet voice. "It's Amelia, I need to talk to you." Immediately, Sirius's head rose from the bed and looked at the door. Amelia was expecting to see a mad man after years in Azkaban, but those eyes stared back at her were as clear and steady as the last time she saw him.

"Amelia, I can't believe it's you, I haven't talked to anyone since I got here. You have to believe me I didn't do it." His eyes took on a frantic look willing her to believe him. Seeing the conviction shining through those eyes she believed him.

"Sirius, I believe you. I've been looking into your case ever since we heard Lily and James's Will reading last month."

"Why was the Will only read last month, and why were you there?"

"I am Harry's guardian now. Dumbledore put him with the Dursleys and he was horribly abused. I don't have the time to go into the details now but he is safe and happy now." Sirius had a look a rage when Amelia said Harry was with the Dursleys. "I have to get going Sirius; I am trying to get everything set up before any of the big players who have a lot to lose realize what I'm doing. If they find out before we are ready to move then I'm afraid they will silence you permanently."

Sirius nodded his understanding. "Ok Amelia, thanks for coming and talking to me. Say hi to Harry for me and thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me till we get you out of here. Stay strong Sirius I'm working as fast as I can." With that Amelia turned and headed back to the warden. Collecting her wand she exited the prison and returned to the main land.

A/N Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I usually don't respond to reviews in the author notes but there have been several reviews pointing out that Harry would show the diary when it starts talking back and not make it into school. The diary will make it to Hogwarts and the chamber will be opened for two reasons. Reason one, Harry has been in the magical world for a little over a year. In a world with flying brooms, talking portraits, is it is not that much of a stretch to assume a diary can talk back to you. Unlike Ginny, no one ever told him not to trust things if you can't see where it keeps its brain. It's not like Riddle started out right away saying kill everyone. Second of all, if the diary were to be discovered in the 5th chapter that would make a pretty boring story for the rest of the year. Ok that's all again; I do not own any of the characters or make any money doing this.

Ch. 6

Susan sat at breakfast the next morning with her auntie eating a bowl of oatmeal. "Auntie, yesterday they announced that Gilderory Lockhart was going to be our new DADA teacher. How can they allow that ponce to teach? His books are complete rubbish."

"I know dear. Madam Longbottom and I were talking about it a week ago. You are not the only one who is not happy with his appointment. Apparently the new headmaster shares your views on his books but by the time he was hired, the Board of Governors already hired him and had his contract signed. Augusta says that without any type of proof of substandard teaching or blatant fabrications his hands are tied for now." Amelia paused for a second, "That being said, I have it on good authority that the new headmaster will be doing a full evaluation of all teachers and subjects the first month of school. Augusta says that one of his major goals is to return Hogwarts as the premier magical school in the world."  
Susan smiled at the thought of some of her least favorite professors being held to the proper standard. "Maybe soon we can have a History of Magic teacher who doesn't put almost everyone asleep."

Amelia nodded and the two Bones women went back to eating their breakfast in companionable silence until Harry came into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Greeted Harry as he sat down and a bowl of oatmeal appeared in front of him. "Thank you Puck."

"Good morning Harry." Susan said and noticed that he was in his workout clothes. "Get an early start on exercising this morning?"

"Yup, I had one of the best night sleeps in my life. That new journal you got me was a big help. So when I woke up this morning I thought I would take a jog."

"I'm glad it helped" said Susan. Both Susan and Amelia smiled at the young man happy that he got some good sleep.

"Now that you're here Harry, we have some things to discuss" Amelia said. "I want you both to wear these at all times." She reached into her bag and brought out two necklaces. "These are special portkeys that Croaker cooked up for me. They have a few special properties too them. They are able to bring you safely to the manor at any time through any wards even Hogwarts. They also allow me to portkey directly to you. You activate them by saying '_Os Domus'_." Both kids took the portkeys and put them around their necks. "Also, I have some good news. Working with Madam Longbottom, we will bring Sirius up for trial at the next meeting of the Wizengamot that is scheduled for the day before you two leave for school. If you would like, you both can attend in the visitor's gallery."

"That would be great Auntie" said Harry. "Thanks for arranging all that."

"We would love to go to the Wizengamot session." Susan looked over to Harry who nodded vigorously. "I know they usually are quite boring but this one should be fun. And besides, both Harry and I will inherit seats so we should start to learn the ropes."

"True, both of you should start to learn about your duties and responsibilities." Amelia paused, thinking. "Speaking of that, how about we go through your account documents and I can help you understand everything." For the rest of the day Amelia walked Harry and Susan through the basics of his accounts and went into depth about his holdings, investments, and an over view of estate management.

HC

The rest of the summer passed quickly for the four friends. They continued their routine of working on defense with Kingsley, Occlumency with Croaker and dividing the rest of their time between the three houses. When the book list came Susan was disappointed to see that indeed the DADA book was all of Lockhart's books. The four kids decided to only buy one set of the books between them and pass them around as needed. It only took Susan reading one book to realize that unless something happened this year's DADA class would be useless.

The last day of summer dawned and Susan woke up and got ready for their trip to the Wizengamot. Her auntie had told both kids they should both wear their formal robes with her family crest displayed prominently on her right breast of the robe. Amelia had explained that this was important since not only would this be their first time in the chamber but to start with a good impression for when they assumed their seats. When she was ready she met Harry and Amelia down stairs both wearing similar robes but with the Potter family crest on Harry's robe. After a light breakfast and conversation the three of them took the floo to the Ministry of Magic.

Upon arriving at the Ministry, the three walked through the security desk and the two kids checked their wands and received visitor's passes. They took the lift to the Wizengamot chambers and as they entered Susan saw as a small flight of paper airplanes fly into the lift with them and circled around the ceiling. Susan watched as Harry followed the planes with his eyes with a curious and amused expression on his face. Amelia noticed Harry's expression and explained. "Those are interdepartmental memos. This is a lot cleaner and quieter than owls." When the lift doors opened again they walked to the Wizengamot Chambers and entered through the visitor's door. Amelia saw the kids seated and left them to go prepare for the session. The kids got comfortable in their seats and started to chat between themselves.

"I hope everything goes as planned Suzy." whispered Harry.

"I'm sure it will. Auntie is pretty confident that between her and Madam Longbottom they should be able to get Sirius tried under Veritaserum."

"I know Suzy, and I have faith in Auntie, it's the people like Fudge and Malfoy I have no faith in." Susan nodded in agreement with him. At that moment, the last Wizengamot member took their seat and Chief Witch Longbottom banged her gavel bringing the meeting to order.

"Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot, I call this meeting to order. As there is no outstanding old business to accomplish, and it has been brought to my attention that there is an important issue to be discussed by this august body, I move that we table the agenda for the meeting and move directly to this pressing issue."

Susan could see a few of the members looked intrigued at this. Madam Longbottom was known for her adherence to the Rules of Order and for her to go against the normal meeting agenda signified that this issue was important. After a second and a quick vote, it was agreed to suspend the normal meeting agenda in favor of hearing this new business.

"Thank you, I yield the floor to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lady Amelia Bones." With that, Madam Longbottom returned to her seat and Amelia stood up. Susan couldn't help but smile as her auntie stood to addressed the Wizengamot. She had sat and listened to her auntie rehearse what she would say for the last week and probably new the speech as well as she did.

"Wizards and witches of the Wizengamot, I come before you today in my capacity as the Head of The Department of Law Enforcement. During one of my routine evaluations of past crimes and their cases, it has come to my attention that a grave error in justice has been committed. A Head of a Noble and Ancient house has been incarcerated in Azkaban and denied his right to a fair trial."

Susan watched the members of the Wizengamot rose and voiced their displeasure at this. Susan saw that Fudge had gone pail and a women in a frilly pink cardigan that resembled a toad looked angrily at Amelia. The toad lady leaned over and whispered something in Fudge's ear and Fudge nodded vigorously. He stood up to address the Wizengamot.

"Madam Bones has done well to bring this to our attention; my administration will not stand by and let a prominent member of our society sit in prison. Madam Bones, can you give more details about this miscarriage of justice?"

"Thank you Minister and I am pleased to hear that you support rectifying this situation. This individual was arrested 11 years ago and sent directly to Azkaban Prison on the strength of one person's testimony we now know cannot be trusted. I move that we hold a trial for Sirius Orion Black."

The chamber erupted in shouts of outrage. The noise was so loud that specific things could not be heard. Susan was able to just make out that most people were in support of holding a trial for Sirius. To her surprise even the darker Pureblood members of the assembly seemed in support. She was sure that they would be the hardest to convince. When she pointed this out to Harry he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think it is so much the person who is getting the trial or for what he allegedly did, I think they are more concerned that they might end up in the same situation. If something like this could happen to a family as old and as wealthy as the Blacks, it could happen to them too. They are looking out for their own self-interest in this. I think that's why Auntie presented her case like she did."

Susan nodded. "I think your right Harry. The only people who are not supporting this look to be some of Dumbledore's oldest supporters who still believe he is Merlin incarnate." Down on the floor of the chambers Fudge was having a hurried conference with the toad woman and Lucius Malfoy. All three looked to be rather flustered and trying to think quickly. "What do you think those three are talking about?" Susan asked pointed out the small group of three.

Harry leaned over and got a good look at the three in question. "Well, I don't know who the toad woman is but she looks, unpleasant. If I had to guess, I would say the blond man with the cane is Malfoy." Susan nodded. "Then I suppose they are trying to think of a way to cover this up or make it sure that Sirius never makes it to his trial. That's what Amelia was the most worried about in this whole plan." No soon had Harry said this then the three broke up and Fudge addressed the Wizengamot again.

"Madam Bones, I agree that Black should be given his trial. I propose that we set the date a month from today so we can take the necessary precautions to ensure the public's safety."

"Thank you Minister, but there will be no need to wait the month. When I discovered this injustice, I moved Black to a secure cell in the Ministry as is my rights as head of the DMLE. He has been under 24 hour surveillance by trusted Aurors. So with the approval of the Wizengamot, I move that we hold the trial at once." The look on Fudge's face was priceless. Susan watched as he stood their opening and closing his mouth trying to think of what to say. Madam Longbottom stood and called for a vote to hear the trial today. Unsurprising to Susan, the only three that did not vote for trial were Fudge, Malfoy and the toad woman.

Amelia made a signal to one of her Aurors standing at the door and she quickly stuck her head out and spoke to someone outside. A few minutes later, Kinglsey entered escorting a man who Susan could only guess was Sirius Black. He looked like a skeleton of the man that Susan had seen in Harry's photo album. His clothes resembling rags that hung off his emaciated and dirty body and his hair was long and matted. A chair was conjured in front of the Wizengamot benches with large chains wrapped around and when Sirius sat there the chains wrapped around him.

With Sirius secured in the chair Amelia stepped up to him. "Sirius Black, you have been brought here to face charges of fourteen counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder, one count of accessory of attempted murder, and belonging to an illegal organization. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." Sirius responded in a stronger then expected voice. "I request the use of Veritaserum as is my right under Wizarding Law."

"Very well." Amelia responded and motioned to man from the Department of Mysteries who stepped forward and verified the potion was the correct one and administered three drops on Sirius's tong causing Sirius's eyes to glass over. He stepped back and gave a nod to Amelia.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No" loud gasps escaped from both the visitor's gallery and the Wizengamot benches.

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Amelia continued.

"Peter Pettigrew. We switched knowing I would be the obvious choice and no one would suspect Peter."

"Who knew of the switch?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Lily and James Potter."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I never fired a spell. Peter was the one to blow up the gas pipe and killed those people."

"Do you know what happened to Peter after he blew up the street?"

"No, I was thrown back in the blast and did not see what happened to him."

"Are you, or have you ever supported Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Thank you." Amelia turned to the Unspeakable. "Please administer the antidote."

With the antidote administer Sirius's eyes came back into focus and a smile played on his gaunt face.

"Thank you for your testimony Mr. Black." Amelia turned to the Wizengamot. "Chief Witch, I yield the floor back to you." Amelia returned to her seat and removed her monocle to polish it a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Madam Bones, Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot, we have heard the testimony, it is now time to vote. All those in favor of exoneration please raise your hand." Everyone in the Wizengamot raised their hands, even Fudge and Malfoy though reluctantly. "Sirius Black, the Wizengamot finds you not guilty. Further, you are awarded the sum of 10,000 galleons for each year you were falsely incarcerated in Azkaban along with our apologies that it took so long to see justice done." Madam Longbottom banged her gavel and the chains fell from Sirius. He stood up and gave a loud yelp of excitement and headed for the door a free man. "I move that we take a 10 minute recess and then we can return to the agenda. I believe we are voting on Mr. Weasley's Muggle Protection act and will be receiving an update on his raids for dark objects." She banged her gavel again and everyone stood up.

Susan stood up and threw her arms around Harry who hugged her back just as fiercely. "Oh Harry, that wonderful. Sirius is free."

"I know it's great. I wonder what he will do now."

From behind them came a familiar voice, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Susan and Harry turned around to see a smiling Amelia and a Sirius. "Come on you two, Kingsley is going to take you all back to the Manor. I will probably be home around 5 for dinner. I have a feeling this Muggle Protection Act is going to be a lot harder to pull off then Sirius's trial so I will probably be here awhile."

"Ok Auntie. We'll see you when we get home" said Susan. Amelia turned and left and leaving them alone with Sirius.

Susan watched as both Harry and Sirius looked at each other nervously neither of them wanting to take the first step. Rolling her eyes at her shy friend she took matters into her own hands. "Hello Mr. Black, I'm Susan Bones. Amelia is my Auntie and our guardian. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out and shook Sirius's hand.

He smiled at her and shook her hand back. "It is a pleasure Miss Bones, but please call me Sirius or Padfoot. All my friends do."

Harry finally seemed to come around as he also stuck his hand out. "Hi Sirius, I'm Harry, I'm glad to finally meet you."

Sirius shook Harry's hand back. "Hello again Harry, I look forward to getting to know you. Shall we head back kids?"

The two kids nodded and together with Sirius and Kingsley they made their way back to the house. The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other. Harry told Sirius how he ended up coming to live with the Bones and about their first year at Hogwarts. He seemed surprised to find that Harry was in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. Susan scowled at Sirius for the perceived insult to their house. He must have noticed the look on her face and quickly moved to clarify.

"I'm not saying anything against Hufflepuff, I know it's a great house with lots of wonderful witches and wizards, I was just surprised is all."

Susan nodded slightly mollified at this. Dinner was wonderful with Puck pulling out all the stops celebrating both Sirius's release and the last night of term. Conversation around the table was light and revolved around more getting to know each other. Sirius knew Amelia from before while he worked as an Auror with James and they were friends before being thrown in jail and Susan was happy to see the friendship picked up almost right where it had left off. After desert was served Sirius stood up to say something.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for all you did to get me out of Azkaban. Second, Harry, as you know, James and Lily made me your godfather. I was supposed to look after you if anything happened to them. If I hadn't been stupid and let Hagrid take you to Dumbledore and not gone after the rat, life could have been so much different. Saying that, I can tell that you are happy here and this is a good place for you. I have no intention to change the way things are. I just want to be a part of your life."

Harry got up from his seat and gave Sirius a hug. "It's not your fault Padfoot. We all trusted Dumbledore to do what was right. I'm glad you're here now and hope you will be a big part of my life."

Susan smiled at her friend as he said this with tears in her eyes. She was relieved that Harry wouldn't be leaving them. She had feared that with his godfather free he would not want to live with them anymore. The two men sat back down in their seats and resumed eating their desert.

"Sirius," Amelia started, "you were in Azkaban for almost 11 years. How is it you are still sane? Or at least not any more crazy then you were before."

Sirius chuckled at the small joke. "Well as to that, I think the big reason was that I knew I was innocent. The dementors suck all happy thoughts out of but since that wasn't a happy thought, they couldn't take it away. Also, I do have a small confession to make." Sirius disappeared from view and was replaced by a large black dog. After walking around the table and licking Harry's face he changed back. "James, Peter and I all were Unregister Animagi. I was a dog, James was a stag, and Peter was a rat. We should have taken that as a sign right away. Dementors don't see and while in my dog form, their effect seemed less, so when the depression got too much I would change and find some relief."

Amelia nodded. "Well, as the head of the DMLE, I request that you register at your earliest convenience. Come see me to my office and I will issue you your formal fine. So do you think Peter is still alive?"

"I suspect so. If I would to hazard a guess, when Peter blew up the street he then transformed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers. Where he is now is anybody's guess."

"According to the reports, all that was left was a finger so we can assume that he cut off his fingers and fled. So we will have to be on the lookout for a rat missing a few toes. Changing the subject, Even though you made it through Azkaban with your sanity intact, I still took the liberty of making you a reservation at a special recovery resort in the Canary Islands. It will have sun, soft beds, good food, and professionals to talk to and time to recover. The program lasts about four months but by the time it is over; they say you will be good as new."

"Thank you Amelia, that sounds wonderful. I would like to try to get back in contact with some of the old crowd also and what little family I have left that I was on good terms with manly my cousin Andromeda Tonks. Have you heard from Lupin?"

Susan saw a scowl briefly cross her aunt's face. "No I have seen no hide or hair of Lupin. I have a few questions I would like to ask Remus. As for the Tonks, I know that their daughter was just accepted to the Auror Academy. Her name is Nymphadora I think. The kids met her last year and she seems like a nice young woman." Sirius seemed taken aback by Amelia's response but looked like he decided to drop the subject. Amelia looked at her watch. "Ok kids, head to your room and finish packing. I don't want to be late tomorrow." The kids got up and headed up to their rooms. Susan finished packing the last of her things and laid out her clothes for tomorrow. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep ready to start her second year at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Susan woke up on September 1st before her alarm went off. She ran threw her morning routine and dressed quickly in comfy muggle clothes. After getting dressed she made one more check of her trunk to make sure that she had all of her things. Satisfied she had everything she picked up her trunk charmed to be feather light by her Auntie and dragged it downstairs. Harry was already there and she joined him at the table and dug into the stack of pancakes Puck placed in front of her.

"Morning Suzy," greeted Harry. "All ready to start our second year?"

"Morning Harry, I sure am. I hope the new headmaster is able to make some much needed changes."

"Me too." Harry took a drink from his apple juice. "I hope one of those changes is we can get apple juice for breakfast. This stuff is way better then pumpkin juice. We should go to the kitchens and see if the elves can stock it."

Susan nodded her head in agreement and the kids went back to eating their breakfast until Amelia and Sirius walked in. Together the four of them finished their food, gathered the trunks and took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they caught a cab to Kings Cross Station.

The four walked into the station and waited for a lull in foot traffic before heading through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. "Ok Harry, why don't you go first this time" Amelia said.

Harry nodded and moved his trolley around and took off at a run towards the barrier. Susan watched as Harry approached the barrier but where she expected Harry to disappear he instead crashed with a loud bang with his trunk falling on the ground while he ending up sprawled on his back. Suzy ran up followed quickly by Amelia and Sirius.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Susan worriedly as she knelt down to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine Suzy. Just got the wind knocked out of me. What happened, why didn't the barrier work?"

"That's a good question Harry." Amelia said as she helped Harry up. Susan watched as her Auntie took a quick look around and discreetly cast a notice-me-not charm on the area. "Now that that's done, let's see what we can see." Again she took out her wand and cast a few spells at the wall. "It seems that there is a foreign magic that is preventing people from going through the barrier." After a few more waves of her wand she scowled again. "That stupid elf again, what is he playing at."

"Auntie, are you saying this is that Dobby again?" asked Harry.

"Who is Dobby?" asked Sirius.

"Dobby is this house elf that is convinced Harry shouldn't return to Hogwarts because of some danger he was unable to tell us about." Susan said.

"Yes, it's the same magical signature that was laced into our wards. Just a second and I will be able to dispel it and the barrier should work just fine again." Amelia waved her wand in a complicated pattern and nodded in satisfaction. "There that should fix it. Let me try." She walked forward and disappeared through the barrier. A minute later she reappeared. "Ok, it's fixed, let's get through and get you on the train." All three nodded and followed Amelia back through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾. "I will head to the ministry and file a report about this after you two leave and see if I can dig up any information."

Amelia and Sirius helped Susan and Harry load their trunks on the train and after another round of hugs and goodbyes the kids bade the two adults' goodbye. "Have a good term you two. Try to stay out of trouble." Amelia said. "And keep me informed if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Ok Auntie. Love you." Susan gave her aunt a big hug.

"Bye Auntie. Love you too." Harry gave her a goodbye hug also.

"By kids, see you later and remember to keep your eyes out for a certain map I told you about. Last I knew Filtch confiscated it. And do try to have a little fun."

"Will do Padfoot, have a nice time at the resort. Write me when you get there." Harry said giving his godfather a big hug.

"Same for me too Padfoot" said Susan giving Sirius a hug as well. The two kids got on the train as the last whistle blew and started to drag their trunks down the corridors in search of their friends. They found Hannah and Neville sitting in an empty compartment towards the back of the train.

"Hey guys" greeted Harry as he entered the compartment. He stowed his trunk up in the overhead rack and then helped Susan with hers. Together they sat on the bench opposite Hannah and Neville and settled in for the long ride north.

"So are you two ready for second year?" asked Susan.

"Yeah this is going to great. I can't wait for DADA this year. Lockhart is amazing and I'm sure that we're going to learn so much." Hannah said.

Susan rolled her eyes at her friend and her fangirl attitude. She could see Neville beside her also roll his eyes and she knew he was thinking the same thing. She shrugged to herself and figured that Hannah would realize soon enough the truth about Lockhart. She just hoped her friend wasn't too devastated after their first class.

As the train chugged its way north, many of the groups' friends popped their heads in to say hi. About half way through the train ride Daphne and Tracey came into the compartment.

"Do you guys mind if we join you? Our other compartment was invaded by foul pests." Tracy said.

All four nodded and the two girls sat down. "So how was your summer?" Daphne asked the group.

"Pretty good, we spent a lot of time doing things together." Susan said indicating all four of them. "We even spent about 2 weeks at Disney World at the beginning of the summer."

"What's Disney World?" Daphne asked. What followed was a long in depth explanation of the wonderful world of Disney complete with showing photos from Harry's photo album. "That sounds amazing. To think that muggles can do that without the aid of magic, and you said you flew there in giant metal birds over the ocean. You know I'm beginning to think that we don't give muggles enough credit."

"I've been trying to tell you that for years Daphne, you just never believed me" said Tracy in an exasperated tone. "If your parents would just let you come with my family on our trips into Muggle London you wouldn't be so surprised."

The two girls continued to argue back and forth in a good natured way that Susan could tell that this was an argument they had had many times. "Hey Tracey, how about the next time we plan to all go Tracey, maybe with enough of us going we will have a better chance of convincing Daphne's parents."

Tracey shrugged. "It's worth a try. We will have to try that next summer."

"And just what are you two doing hanging around these puffs?" came a slow obnoxious drawl from the door. When Susan looked at the door she was graced with the unpleasant sight of Draco Malfoy standing in the door flanked by his ever present gorillas.

"If you must know Draco" said Daphne in her patented Ice Queen Tone, "an obnoxious pest came into our compartment and we decided to find better company."

Malfoy's face reddened in what Susan thought was anger or embracement. "I don't know Daphne; the pest seemed to have followed you. It can't seem to take a hint." Susan said the others in the compartment completely ignoring Malfoy."

"You better watch out Bones. This year is going to be different, big things are going to happen and I for one am going to enjoy watching what happens. Hopefully the results will be satisfying." Malfoy gloated glancing towards Hannah and Harry.

"Your right Malfoy, things are going to be different" said Neville surprising everyone by speaking up to Malfoy. "The new headmaster won't be turning a blind eye to you and your Junior Death Eater antics."

"Sod off you squib. You're a disgrace to all wizards." Malfoy shot back glaring at Neville.

"A squib am I? I finished 15th overall in our year last year. What was your placement? 25th? Who is the disgrace now Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face grew even reddened and Susan had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the ponce's expression. He finally turned around followed closely by his gorillas. After the door closed the whole group broke into laughter. "Neville mate, that was awesome. Way to go. It's all ways good to see that git taken down a peg or two." Harry told Neville giving him a slap on the back.

"What do you think he meant by something happening. Do you think he knows anything about what that House Elf was trying to tell us?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tracey asked.

Susan explained "We got a strange visit from a House Elf after Harry's birthday over the summer." She then went into detail about the warnings, the changing of the wards and the problems with the barrier.

"I've never heard of a House Elf acting like that before. Ours is pretty happy, but she is treated like part of the family so I guess that helps." Daphne commented. "I think you're right that it is probably one of the staunch conservative families, they are the only ones I can think of who would treat a House Elf like that. We can keep our ears open in Slytherin and let you know if we hear anything." That decided the conversation switched to lighter topics and a game of Exploding Snap begun. More of the groups' friends popped in from time to time to say hi and talk about summer. Hermione Granger even made an appearance and talked for a few minutes. Susan was happy to see that the bushy haired girl had mellowed out a bit over the summer. Susan had gotten to know the girl a little when she would go to the library on nights that Harry was with Pomfrey and she had tried to get her to calm down and understand the wizarding world a bit better. The weirdest thing though was when a red head first year girl popped her head looked around and spotting Harry, squeaked and ran away her face as red as her hair.

Soon the announcement was made that they would be arriving at Hogsmead Station in 10 minutes. The boys left the compartment in order to give the girls a bit of privacy while they changed. Susan was surprised to see that she had started to develop a bit more than all other her friends. Hannah and she had talked a bit about it over the summer and Hannah had commented that she was a bit jealous of her friend's early growth. Susan just blushed and tried to brush off her friends concerns with comments that she would grow in her own time.

After the girls had all changed they switched places with the boys and they waited out in the corridor while they changed. When the train stopped they all exited the train together and Susan watched as Harry ran over and greeted Hagrid. They talked for a few minutes as Hagrid gathered up the first years then he made his way back and they went to get into one of the horseless carriages. When they approached the carriage Harry froze and had his eyes locked onto the front of the carriage where the horse should be.

"Harry what are you looking at?" asked Susan.

"The thing that's pulling the carriage is probably the ugliest horse I have ever seen." Harry replied

"What thing pulling the carriage. I don't see anything there." Susan said in confusion.

"Sure there are, can't you see them? They are big skeleton like horses with wings. They are kind of creepy to tell you the truth." He walked closer to the front of the carriage and stuck out his hand and seemed to pet something. "They seem nice enough though and he seems to like to be petted."

Susan walked up next to Harry. "I can't see anything Harry."

"Here" He took her hand and placed it next to his. "Now you can at least feel it. You're petting its hindquarters."

Susan could feel something warm and solid under her hand. "That is weird. I wonder what they are and why you can see them and I can't. We'll have to remember to ask Hagrid the next time we see him. But we need to get in the carriage if we want to get to the feast." Susan gave the thing one more pat and Harry and her climbed into the carriage with Hannah, Neville, Daphne and Tracey. When they reached the castle they exited the carriage and walked in separating from their Slytherin friends and Neville at the door to the Great Hall. Susan, Hannah and Harry took seats at the Hufflepuff table and waited for the Sorting. As they were waiting, Susan caught up with Megan Jones and Sally-Anne Perks about how their summer went. Apparently they spent time together going to all the Quidditch games. Both girls seemed like big fans and since Megan's cousin played for the Hollyhead Harpies she was able to get them free tickets.

The first years were finally led in by Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat placed on its stool. Once again it sang a song about the four founders and the traits they looked for in their students. After the applause quieted down the sorting commenced. Susan leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "that was different than the one he sang at our sorting."

"I imagine he sings a new song every year. It must be pretty boring being a hat that is only taken out of the headmaster's office once a year." Harry replied and Susan nodded. When the sorting ended, the new headmaster stood and the hall grew quite.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Foote your new headmaster. I know you are all probably hungry so I will save my speech for after the dessert. So without further ado, let's eat."

With the last words, food appeared on the table. Susan loved the opening feast as all of her favorite foods were always served and she ate a lot of everything. It might have had something to do with the long train ride with only sweets to eat but she found herself once again eating more of everything then she normally did. Talk resumed around the table as all the Hufflepuffs were happy to be back with their friends after the long break. Tales of summer adventures were swapped back and forth between courses and expectations for what this year would bring rounded off the dessert.

After the last of the cakes disappeared from the plates the Headmaster rose from his chair again. "Once again, let me welcome you all to Hogwarts. As I said earlier, my name is Professor Adam Foote. I was originally a professor at the Salem Institute. Over the summer, I talked with the professors and the school governors and decided that there needs to be a few changes made around here. First of all, there is now a zero tolerance policy in effect for bullying. This goes for both verbal and physical bullying. I will not tolerate any form of bigotry or racism. Use of derogatory names will be punished. Also, I will be assessing all of the teachers throughout the first half of the year and asses there teaching style. I invite students to send me comments and concerns so that we can address these issues and fix them. Also, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." The whole hall erupted in applause and to Susan's chagrin it had a distinct famine sound to it. "Now, it is late and classes start tomorrow so goodnight and welcome back."

With that the hall was filled with the scratching of benches as the students rose to head to their common rooms. Susan and the rest of her friends made their way down to the Badger den with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and waited in the common room for the meeting with their head of house. After waiting a few minutes Professor Sprout walked into the common room.

"Good evening my Badgers. I will make this quick since it is late and I know everyone is anxious to get to sleep. First I would like to welcome our new First Years. I am excited to have you in my house and want you to know that if you need anything at all, my door is always open and any of the older students are also there to help. I have assigned the two fifth year Prefects to help you for the first week find your way around the school as it can get rather confusing. On another note, after the wonderful results of last year, I am instituting a new policy in the house. One night a week, every member of the year group will have a study session. I do not care what night you choose, but it must be one night. Also, I encourage you to branch out to the other houses and invite them to the study session also. Try not to let being in different houses effect your friendship. I know as Hufflepuff House, we don't have the best reputation for achievement, but after last year, I know that we can show everyone just what we Hufflepuffs are made of. Goodnight and I will hand out your schedules in the morning."

With that their plump Head of House turned around and left the common room. Susan looked around the room. She could see that there was a mixed reaction to Professor Sprouts plan to have a mandatory study group. Her year looked the least effected since it was because it was already established as the norm for them. The older students were a different story. Susan could here grumblings of complaints from a few people. Surprisingly it was mostly for Sprouts suggestion of working with other houses. Susan guessed that the separation of houses and biased opinions were already so ingrained that they would be the hardest to convince. The First Years would be the easiest as they had no preconceived notions.

"Well, I think I am going to go write in my journal a bit before going to bed." Harry told the girls.

"I'm glad you like the journal Harry, I can't remember exactly why I got that particular one, I just saw it and thought it was perfect." Susan said.

"It is Suzy, he helps a lot. Well goodnight." And with that Harry turned towards the boys door leaving Susan to wonder what Harry meant by 'he'. Deciding to put it out of her mind as just a slip of the tong or a muggle habit she headed off to bed also.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The first day of term dawned bright and early for Susan. Looking over at her friend she saw that Hannah was still soundly asleep. A mischievous grin spread over her face as she picked up her pillow, took careful aim and threw it at the sleeping head of her friend. The pillow flew true and Hannah woke up with a string of curses that were thankfully muffled by the pillow. When she finally removed the pillow from her face she glared at her friend who was laughing madly.

"That was not funny Suzy, I was having a wonderful dream that you shamefully interrupted."

"I would have to disagree with you Hannah that was hilarious. Maybe next time, you can avoid being woken by flying pillows if you remember to set your alarm." Susan managed to say between laughs. "Now come on, let's get ready, Sally-Anne and Megan are already ready."

Still grumbling to herself Hannah got out of bed and together they got ready for their first day of classes. When the two girls walked into the common room, they found an already waiting Harry standing next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. The two boys seemed to be in a lively debate on the merits of football clubs. Over the summer Harry became a diehard Manchester United supporter while Justin seemed to be arguing the superiority of the London Arsenal.

"They haven't even won one game yet in the regular season." Justin was saying. "Arsenal has won their last three games."

"So they've had a slow start. They won the majority of their preseason and friendlies earlier in the summer. Just wait and see, Manchester United will take the league this year."

"Ok boys I think that's enough of that, shall we head to breakfast?" Susan asked interrupting the argument. The two boys looked around and saw the rest of their fellow second years standing around with looks of either complete confusion or boredom. Ernie looked at his doormats with a confused look trying to figure out who or what they were arguing about.

"Sorry, got a little carried away their" said Harry looking around sheepishly. "Let's go eat shall we?" Together the second years made their way to the great hall. About halfway through breakfast, they were interrupted by a rather excitable first year. Harry was taking a drink of his juice when out of nowhere a person right behind them shouted his name. When Susan, Hannah, and Harry turned to look to find the source of the voice, they were greeted by the bright flash of a camera.

"Hi Harry, I'm Collin. I just started and was sorted into Gryffindor. I read all about you and was so excited to meet you. Is it true you stopped You-Know-Who twice now? That is so cool. You are such a hero. Why aren't you in Gryffindor? It's supposed to be the house of the brave and heroic, I was sure you would have been in there. I'm a muggleborn and my parents were so happy to finally know what these strange things that happen around me are and my little brother is the same though he is 3 years younger than me. I'm taking pictures to show them and someone told me about a potion I can develop them in so they move." All of this seemed to be said in a rush with one breath. Susan had to admit that was quite impressive if not a bit annoying. Harry didn't seem to know what to make of the first year.

"Uh, hi Collin, it's nice to meet you. Um, yeah, well Hufflepuff is a great house and I'm glad I was sorted into it. Nothing against Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat thought Hufflepuff was the best house for me and it was right. Can you please not take any pictures of me; I really don't like a lot of attention."

Colin looked devastated. "But how will I prove to my parents that I met you?"

Susan seeing the crestfallen face of the first year decided on a compromise. "Hi Colin, I'm Susan. How about if you take one picture of all three of us" Susan motioned to her two friends next to her. "And that way you can show your parents you met Harry, and give us three prints of the picture. Then after that if you could refrain from taking pictures of us unless asked."

"Oh, sorry I was just a little overexcited. Ok you three group together."

Hannah, Susan, and Harry stood up and scrunched together and smiled as the picture was taken. With the picture taken they sat back down and tried to eat their breakfast in piece. It was not to be though. No sooner had they taken their seats then an unwelcome drawling voice came from behind them.

"Bet you enjoyed that eh Potter. Can't even sit and eat without having your ego stroked."

"Shut up Malfoy. Your foul stench is driving away my appetite" replied Harry.

Malfoy sneered back "I would think that would be from the little Mudblood that was just here. Pathetic the people they let in now. I guess our new headmaster is just as big a Mudblood lover as our old one. A pity they couldn't get a decent wizard to be our new Headmaster like they have in Durmstang."

"Is that so Mr. Malfoy? I see you have volunteered to be an example of our new rules" an American accented voice came from behind Malfoy. Susan watched as the blonde ponce turned even paler as he turned around to see Headmaster Foote standing right behind him. "Let's see, I think I heard you use a racial slur twice, so that will be two weeks detention with Mr. Filch and 100 points from Slytherin. That's 50 points and one week for each instance of using any racial slur."

"When my Father hears of this…"

"Yes go ahead and tell him how his son has already sent his house into the negative and got two weeks of detention before the first class. Let me make something clear to you Mr. Malfoy, I do know care who your father is or how much money he throws at the Minister. I will not stand by and let anybody be bullied or subjected to bigoted thinking. I will be having a word with your Head of House about this." With that, the Headmaster turned around and continued to the head table to eat his breakfast. Malfoy glared at his back and then sulked over to the Slytherin table where he received icy glares from many of the students.

"That was awesome" said Hannah after the git had left. "I like the new headmaster. I'm glad someone is finally trying to reign in the bigots."

"I agree Hannah, this sure has been an interesting first day and we haven't even gotten our schedules yet." Susan commented. Just after she spoke, Professor Sprout made it to the Second Years and handed them their schedule.

"You all have your first class with me this morning with the Gryffindors. We will be starting with a bit more dangerous plants this year." With that their Head of House moved on to the other years to finish handing out their schedules.

"Wicked, I wonder what we will be working with this year. Neville and I have been growing some Devils Snare in his greenhouse over the summer. He wouldn't tell me where he got the sprig of it though. All he said was his Gran had it potted for him when he came home over summer" Harry told them excitedly.

"Yeah but right after that we have History of Magic. Nothing like a little nap after working in the greenhouse I guess" added Hannah. "And we don't have DADA until Friday."

"Come on you two lets go get our stuff and head to class" Susan said as she stood from the bench. Together the three went and collected their stuff and made their way to the greenhouse. When they arrived at the greenhouses they found the Gryffindors already their milling about outside. After a few minutes of waiting they were let into the greenhouse. Susan paired with Hannah as Harry paired with Neville. They learned about Mandrakes and their magical properties while they worked with their partners to repot them into bigger pots. Susan looked over at Neville and Harry who seemed to be working well together and were the first to finish their tray. They sat there talking for the remainder of the period about Mandrakes. Harry seemed to be trying to explain to Neville some of the more interesting uses for Mandrakes in potions while Neville talked about some of the trickier parts of their care.

After herbology the two houses split up and the Hufflepuffs made their way to History of Magic. The first week trudged on with nothing out of the ordinary happening. The majority of the class slept through History of Magic, in Transfiguration they started turning a beetle into a button while in charms they learned the Skurgeafy Charm. When they entered their first Potion Class of the year with Ravenclaws they received their first surprise of the year in the form of the Headmaster sitting in the back of the classroom.

When Professor Snape walked in he looked at the Headmaster with an unreadable look before getting the class started. Susan smiled to herself as she watched the greasy potion master try to not fall back on his normal mode of teaching through bullying. He still just tapped his wand on the blackboard and the potion for the day appeared. As he walked around the classroom he still mostly ignored the students. Snape was able to refrain from his usual scathing remarks but Susan could see the strain of him holding his tong. After the class was over and they placed their samples on the desk Susan, Harry, and Hannah got up and left the classroom.

HC

After the last student left the classroom Professor Foote rose from his seat in the back of the class and closed the door. "Severus, there are a few problems we have to discuss. The first one is your teaching style. You can't just put the potion instruction on the board and tell the children to brew it. If that was all potions required then we wouldn't need you and we could just have them use the book. You have to actually explain the why of the potion and the ingredients."

Snape scowled at the headmaster. "These dunderheads wouldn't be able to grasp the intricacies of potions."

"You don't know that unless you give them the chance. Starting with the book you assign, it is mostly just a cook book. It does not explain anything about the properties of the potions or anything about the ingredients. I want you to assign another book to go along with it. I talked to the owners of Florish and Blotts and it seems that the only students who do buy the other book are Slytherins and a few of the more inquisitive students. Most of the Slytherins have mentioned to the owner that they bought the book on your recommendation. Why is it you tell the Slytherins to get the book and no one else?"

Silence was the only answer he received. Letting out an exasperated breath "And that leads into the next topic I wanted to discuss with you. Your blatant favoritism of you own house. I have gone over the detentions and points for the past 10 years since you became a professor and the results are startling. I now see why Slytherin has won the House Cup every year you have been here. Not only that, but you have allowed bigotry and bullying to run rampant in your house. Your students have been allowed too much leeway."

"I have to protect my students from the prejudice of the other students just because of their house. If I wasn't looking out for them then no one would."

"Maybe but in doing that, you have increased the divide between Slytherin and the other three houses. The last thing is your NEWT class. You can no longer only allow students who achieve an O. The standard is an E and you will stick to the standard. I will make an announcement tomorrow at breakfast about that and any who want to continue with their NEWT will. You have to do a better job of actually teaching. I have had complaints from both the Auror Department and Saint Mungo's to do something about the lack of qualified potion students ever since you took over. I am putting you on Probation and removing you from Head of Slytherin House. You have the rest of the year to improve your teaching and your dealings with students or you will be removed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Headmaster." Snape snarled out.

"Good, thank you for your time."

HC

The Hufflepuff second years left the potions class room and made their way to the DADA classroom. Susan watched her fellow second year girls start to go all doe eyed in anticipation of their first class with Lockhart. She shook her head in exasperation at the silliness of her gender. Hannah was practically skipping to class for Merlin's sake. When they entered the classroom Susan looked around and was greeted by walls plastered with photos of Lockhart smiling at everyone. Susan rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back much to Hannah's annoyance. As the last student took their seat Lockhart entered the room with a flourish of his robes and smiled his perfect smile at the students.

"Good afternoon class. Welcome to your first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you know I am Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time Winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile" he said as he beamed his pearly whites at the class. "But before we get started our lesson for today, I have a small quiz for you just to see how carefully you have read my books and where we should start."

Lockhart passed out a sheet of parchment with questions on it. Susan read the questions and looked over to Harry who mirrored her look of disgust. She leaned over and whispered to Harry, "What does his favorite color have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Maybe if he was ever polyjuiced we could ask him it." Both Harry and Susan snickered. Susan looked over at Hannah who was filling in the answers quickly with a look of excitement on her face. Susan looked back at her quiz and decided to have a little fun.

'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Gold"

'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest ambition? To blind someone with your teeth.'

Harry looked over when Susan giggled and saw her answers to the questions. Together the two of them spent the rest of the time on the quiz coming up with ridicules answers. Much to the annoyance of Hannah, they couldn't hold in the giggles as they came up with more and more ridicules answers. When the time was finally called and Lockhart collected the quizzes and returned to the front and started to read through some of the answers. "I must say some of you did not read my books very carefully. Miss Abbott was the only one to know my greatest ambition was to market my own hair care products. In fact, Miss Abbott scored a perfect score. Well done, 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Susan looked over and saw her friend grinning stupidly at Lockhart and just shook her head. "Now," Lockhart continued "what I have to show you is quite dangerous. Do not let their small size fool you. They are devious and troublemakers." Lockhart lifted a large covered cage on to his desk. As Susan was looking at it she saw it shake. Lockhart reached down and removed the cloth. Inside the cage were about 20 small blue winged creatures.

"Cornish Pixies?" said Ernie, "Well they aren't very dangerous are they."

"Ah Mr. McMillan, do not judge them by their size. They can be quite a handful, let's see what you make of them." With that he opened the front of the cage and the Pixies flew out of it. Calling the effect of opening the cage total chaos would be an understatement. Susan watched as the pixies zoomed around the room throwing papers, quills and books around. Quickly the kids decided to take cover under their desks to avoid the thrown objects. "Come on now, they are just pixies, round them up" cried Lockhart. "Fine, I will handle this." He pulled out his wand and in ridicules swishing movement shouted "_Peskipiksie Pesternomi"_ Susan would have laughed out loud at the ludicrous spell if the pixies hadn't just thrown a book at her as another one of the pixies flew at Lockhart, grabbed his wand and threw it out of the window. "Well, you seem to have it under control; I will just be in my office if you have any questions." With that, Lockhart hightailed it into the office.

"That stupid Ponce," scowled Harry. "What's his game at running away like that?"

"He just wants us to get some practical experience Harry." Hannah defended.

"Ha, ya whatever you say Hannah. Ok everyone; if we work together we should be able to get this under control. Use the Impediment jinx. The incantation is _Impedimenta_ and it is a sharp jab at your target." Harry rose from behind the desk and demonstrated on the first pixie he saw freezing it in its tracks. Susan followed his lead and froze another pixie. Soon the rest of the class was up and freezing the pixies. Susan watched as Harry moved around and helped his classmates with the spell and soon all the pixies were frozen and placed back in the cage. When the last pixie was rounded up and put back in the cage the class filed out of the classroom.

HC

That Friday night the first staff meeting of the year was held. Headmaster Foote walked in and took a seat at the head of the staff table. The house elves passed tea service around and the teachers made themselves comfortable. "Good evening everyone. I hope the first week went well." Professor Foote began. "First of all, as I mentioned before term began, I would be assessing everyone at the beginning of the school year. For the most part, I am pleased with what I saw, that being said, there are a few things that need to be addressed. I am sorry to announce that Severus Snape, Sybill Trelawney, Charity Burbage, and Gilderoy Lockhart are on probation. Also, Severus will no longer be head of Slytherin House. I would like to ask Aurora Sinistra to be the new head of that house. I have already discussed it with her and what I hope for her to achieve in that position. I have also decided to sack Professor Binns as soon as I can find a new history teacher. I will make the announcement of the change of head of house tonight at dinner but there is no reason for anything else to be revealed to the students." Professor Foote took a look around the room reading the faces of the teachers. Severus had a sneer on his face and was obviously displeased with the changes.

Professor Lockhart looked at the Headmaster like he was crazy. "Headmaster, there must be some mistake."

"Professor Lockhart, you gave the students a quiz that had nothing to do with Defense and you ran away from your own classroom after letting out a cage of pixies. This is unacceptable. You need to actually teach your subject."

"But Headmaster, I felt I needed to get a base line to see how well the students read my collective works. I can now use the results to know which of my experiences to focus on."

Headmaster Foote just gave Lockhart a disbelieving look. "Maybe but my decision stands."

Professor Burbage looked resigned. When he had inspected her class he had no problems with her teaching skills or methods, just the content. It was at least 100 years out of date. "Professor Burbage, I would like to call in an expert to help you update the Muggle Studies class. I would also like you to take some time next summer to go out and live among the Muggles. My friend will gladly go with you to help you learn more about muggles. We truly do not give them as much credit as they are due and the Muggle Studies class is not doing the students any favors by teaching things that are a century old." The muggle Professor just nodded in acceptance. Professor Foote took one more look around the room. He had already outlined the problems that needed to be rectified by each of the teachers on probation privately and felt no need to mention them again.

"Unless there is any other business to discuss, I believe that is all I have for this meeting. Let's adjourn and head to dinner." With that the teachers rose and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. When Headmaster Foote announced the change in Head of House, ¾ of the school cheered in happiness whereas a small group of the Slytherins looked on with mutinous expressions while a large part of the house kept their faces blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The fall term fell into a normal routine as the weeks progressed. The second years saw a marked increase in the amount of work expected from them and a few were struggling to keep up. With the reformation of the Study Group, the second year Hufflepuffs and a select few from the other houses found themselves not only able to keep up with the work but excel during classes. The fact that four professors were on Probation managed to leak out to the student body during the second week and the majority of the students couldn't be happier. When Susan heard she sent her auntie an owl telling her of the news and promising to keep her up to date on the teachers that she had and if they improved.

The last Saturday in September dawned bright and early and Susan woke up and roused Hannah. "Tell me again why we are getting up so early on a Saturday Suzy?" Hannah grumbled as she put on her favorite pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"Because today is the Quidditch tryouts and we promised Harry we would go watch."

Grumbling to herself, Hannah finished getting ready and together they headed for the common room. Harry was already down their waiting with his broom slung over his shoulder pacing the room nervously and together they walked up to the Great Hall where Susan tried tempting Harry to eat something.

"Come on Harry, you need to eat. You're going to do great, you're a natural at flying and your quick reflexes and hand-eye coordination is just wicked."

"I know that in my head Suzy, it's just, I've never tried out for a team before and I'm nervous." Harry sighed and took the proffered toast and began to eat it much to Susan's happiness. Harry looked down at his watch and noted the time. "I'm going to head down now and get a little warm up in before practice."

"Ok Harry, we'll join you." Together the three got up from the table and made their way to the pitch. When they walked onto the pitch, Susan and Hannah went and took seats in the stands to watch the tryouts with a few other spectators. Susan watched as Harry mounted his broom and shot up into the air. She smiled to herself as Harry pulled off death-defying dives and maneuvers pushing his broom to the limits. After a few minutes more people started to make their way onto the pitch for tryouts. Around 10, Cedric came out of the locker room holding a crate full of balls and got the tryouts underway.

"Ok everyone; I have high hopes for the team this year. With three returning members and some of that good old fashion Hufflepuff work ethic, I think we have a chance to do well this year. First of all, I want everyone to do a few laps around the pitch to see how well everyone handles their brooms." He blew a whistle and all the hopefuls pushed off and started to fly laps around the pitch. Susan watched as the group started to separate out as the better flyers took the lead and separated from the rest. She was pleased to see that Harry was leading the group and easily outstripped most of the other flyers.

After a few laps around the pitch, Cedric gathered the hopefuls together again and asked them to separate into the positions they were trying for. Harry was in a group of about 10 other people trying for two of the chaser positions. The first thing Cedric had them do was to try one on one shots on goal. Last year's keeper Herbert Fleetmoved into position and waited for the first chaser hopeful. "Ok," called Cedric. "You have five tries to score as many points as you can." The first one to try was a 4th year Susan didn't know the name of. She flew towards the three goal hoops and looked as if to shoot for the middle only to change at the last minute and shoot for the right hoop. The quaffle soared through the right hoop and scored. There were a few cheers from the watching crowed as she got in position while the keeper retrieved the ball. Her next shot went wide and the next one was stopped by the keeper with the last two scoring making her record 3 out of 5.

The next few hopefuls were not so good scoring only once each. Finally it was Harry's turn. Susan and Hannah sat up and cheered loudly for their friend as he got in position with the quaffle secured tightly under his arm. The first run at the goal he made straight for the far right hoop with a burst of speed and at the last moment he made to fake to middle fooling the keeper and shot for the right. The quaffle soared through the hoop scoring. Harry next sped towards the middle goal this time shooting for the left goal which the keeper missed by inches. By now, the second year Hufflepuffs were cheering loudly for their year mate as Harry took his position for his third shot that he scored with a double fake pump at the middle goal. His fourth try produced the same result but to the left goal.

Harry took his spot for his last attempt and Susan could see the smile on his face from the bleachers. She could tell that he was having the time of his life. She had watched and practiced with him enough times over the summer to know he was a natural flyer and could make that broom perform amazing things. That grin on his face told her he was planning something for his last shot. She had a suspicion of what he was going to do as she had seen him practice a particular maneuver enough over the summer. This time Harry headed for the left hoop with the quaffle tucked securely under his arm. As he neared the hoop he moved the quaffle to his hand and performed a barrel roll to the right moving him right in front of the middle hoop half way through his roll. Susan watch open mouthed as Harry threw the quaffle through the middle hoop while still upside down in his roll. The keeper finding himself out of position could just sit there and watch as the quaffle soared right through the middle of goal hoop making it 5 for 5.

Smiling brightly Harry landed to wait with the other hopefuls who already did their tryouts. The Hufflepuffs gathered around him and chatted with him and seemed to be congratulating him on his awesome flying waiting while the last few chaser hopefuls tried out with only one of them scoring 3 goals. With the individual runs complete Cedric gathered them all together. "Ok, now I'm going to see how well you all work in a Chaser team. Heidi Macavoy here will be the lead chaser and two of you will join her. Beaters, while they do that, I want two of you up hitting bludgers at them. I'll be judging you on your accuracy, your power, and your team work." Susan looked over the beater hopefuls and to her surprise she saw Megan Jones standing waiting her turn.

"Hannah, did Megan tell you she would be trying out also?"

"No, she didn't say a word to me. I wonder if she's any good. Her aunt is Qwenog Jones on the Harpies though. I hope she makes the team. It would be great to have two of our year on the team."

With that Cedric started rotating chasers into the chaser formation. Susan watched as Harry seemed to spend the most time in the air with Heidi a third year brunette girl almost a head taller than Harry. Susan gasped as she saw a bludger heading straight for Harry's back and cringed in anticipation for the hit he would take. To her and Hannah's delight Harry performed some sort of rolling maneuver with the bludger sailing harmlessly past him. Susan and Hannah burst into cheers in both relief and amazement at their friend's situational awareness.

After a while Cedric blew his whistle and called the tryouts to an end. Cedric, Heidi and Herbert gathered together in a huddle to discuss who to have on the team. Susan and Hannah went down with the other spectators and gathered around. "Harry that was amazing, I'm sure you're going to make the team." Susan said as soon as she and Hannah got up to him.

"Thanks Suzy, I'm glad that all that flying over the summer paid off. Thanks for coming down and watching." Harry turned to Megan. "That was a nice bludger you sent at me Megan. You were probably the best one up there."

"Thanks Harry, I still can't believe I missed you. How the heck did you avoid that bludger?"

Harry's smile dropped. "I have a lot of experience of knowing when things are about to hit me and avoiding them. I guess you could say I have developed a sixth sense so to speak." Before anything could be said Cedric and the other two team members came back to the group.

"Ok everyone, first I want to say that everybody did a great job. It was a hard decision but I think that we will have a good side this year. Our beaters will be Megan Jones, and Anthony Rickett. The new Chasers will be Harry Potter, and Tamsin Applebee with Malcolm Preece as a reserve. Our first practice will be next Tuesday evening with practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I plan on working us hard this year; I think with this team we have a good chance of taking the cup." Cedric turned to the new team members. "Now let's go fit you for your robes." With that, the group broke up with the team heading for the locker room. Hannah and Susan stuck around and waited for Harry and Megan to finish up. When they were all done Susan, Harry, and Hannah made their way to the owlry and sent Hedwig off to Amelia to tell her the good news.

HC

Term started to fly by quickly for the three friends. All three were busy almost every night doing homework, or participating in clubs. Susan decided that she would try to branch out a little more and joined the Gobstones Club that met on Wednesday while Harry was meeting with Madam Pomfrey. Susan was surprised to find Hermione in the club also.

"Hi Hermione, I didn't know that you liked Gobstones."

"Oh, Hi Susan, I haven't really played much but my parents told me that I should try to join a few clubs this year and they made me promise that at least one would have nothing to do with school work. I think I will also join the charms club on Mondays."

"That's wonderful; Harry, Hannah and I go to that one also. It's pretty fun and Professor Flitwick always makes it interesting."

"That's good. Where is Harry? I figured he would be here also."

"He meets with Madam Pomfrey on Wednesdays."

"Oh." Hermione looked at her feet for a few minutes while biting her lower lip. "I think he and I got off on the wrong foot last year, I would like to try again. I have been told I can be kind of bossy and I have been trying to curtail those tendencies."

Susan could only nod at this. Harry had mentioned to her that Hermione reminded him a little of his aunt in her overly abrasive tone on their first meeting and that had turned him off of the Gryffindor bookworm. She hoped that the girl could mellow out a little and she seemed to be trying.

To everyone's surprise, Snape organized a Potions Club that met on Friday evenings down in the dungeons. The popular rumor was that the Headmaster had 'suggested' that Snape organize it as a way to help his interactions with the students. "I can't believe you want to spend more time in the presence of that greasy git." Hannah said after the last class on Friday. "I mean it's bad enough we have double potions with him but why would you want to spend your Friday night their also."

"I know he isn't the most pleasant person Hannah, but if I want to be an Auror like Auntie, then I need to have a NEWT in potions. If this club can help me get better at potions then I plan on going. Plus, Harry is really looking forward to it. He was really disappointed that there wasn't a club last year."

"Ah so the real reason comes out." Teased Hannah while Susan felt her face heat up as Hannah giggled. "Well, as much as I enjoy spending time with you two, I think I will take a pass on this one."

"Ok Hannah, I'll see you when we get back." Susan waved and headed for the door out of the common room while Hannah took a seat and joined in a game of exploding snap with Megan and Sally-Anne. Susan and Harry made their way down to the dungeons together and idly speculated on who would attend and what they thought they would do. When they entered Susan looked around to see who else was there and to her displeasure the majority of the people in attendance were Slytherins. She could see Malfoy sitting at a table surrounded by other Death Eater children holding court.

Luckily, she also saw a familiar blond headed girl along with a brunette and Harry and Susan made their way over and sat at the table. "Hi Daphne, I'm glad to see a familiar face here." greeted Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry with her face neutral using her Ice Queen mask giving both Susan and Harry a polite nod in greeting. "Hello Harry, it's good to see you too. I'm glad it's not just some of the more distasteful members of my house. Tracey insisted we come when she heard of this club."

Tracey grinned at her best friend. "It wasn't that hard to convince you Daph, besides; I want to get my Potion's Mastery when I'm done with school like my mom so this should help." Daphne decided to refrain from responding and instead busied herself with taking out her potion's equipment. As the group was getting settled a quiet voice sounded behind Susan.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Susan turned around to see Hermione standing their nervously looking at the assembled group. No one seemed to object to the girl joining them though Harry didn't look all that pleased with the idea. Just as Hermione was taking a seat Snape swooped into the dungeon black robes billowing behind them and a scowl on his face. He walked up to his desk and glared around the room. His eyes seemed to rest on Harry longer than others and his scowl deepened.

"Let's get one thing straight," Snape drawled. "This potions club was 'suggested' by the headmaster and he gave me little choice for the day. I do not appreciate my valuable time wasted on babysitting dunderheads. If any of you do anything that I deem inappropriate you will be out of this club faster than you can say cauldron. I expect you to not bother me and do what you want quietly. Is that understood?"

The gathered students just nodded at Snape's rant. Susan looked around the room and could see a lot of disgruntled faces on the faces of people who had come. The Ravenclaw contingent looked disappointed that they wouldn't be taught anything new while the Slytherins took it in stride. She glanced over at Harry to measure his reaction to the news. She was surprised to see a small smile on his face as he took out a muggle style notebook and pen. "What's got you so happy? I figured you would be rather disappointed."

"Oh on some level I am. But for the last year I have been doing my own work without his help so it's no bother to me." Harry lowered his voice and looked around to make sure Snape was out of hearing range. "Besides, did you actually expect the greasy git to act any different than he does in class?"

Susan had to admit he had a point but she had hoped that it would have been different. "So what should we do then?"

"Well when I first started out I would pick a potion and make small alterations to the recipe to see if the results were better or worse than the original. How about we start with that."

The group at the table seemed to think that was a good idea with the exception of Hermione. "But the directions in the book clearly tell us what to do. If there was a better way for the potion to be brewed then it would be in the book."

"There are more things on heaven and earth Horatio then are dreamt of in your books." Harry said. "I'll tell you what Hermione, first make the potion the way the book says then make the potion with my corrections and give it to Snape to look over and say which one is better. If the one the book produces is better than I will never suggest this again."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but she couldn't think of any good argument against this idea so she grudgingly nodded. As the small group worked and chatted about different things involved in the potion recipe Susan glanced over at Harry and saw that he seemed to be working on something and taking furious notes. "Harry, what are you working on?"

"I am trying to adjust the Dreamless Sleep potion so it isn't habit forming. I read in the muggle world that they have found ways to use the body's own natural chemicals to help facilitate sleep. Madam Pomfrey and I have been talking about it for the last week or two and we thought that we could modify the potion to exclude the ingredient that causes addiction without sacrificing the effectiveness. Right now I am still in the planning phase trying to figure out what ingredients might produce the effects that we are looking for."

The whole table was silent just looking at Harry. Finally it was Hermione Granger who broke the silence. "Harry that sounds really dangerous, you shouldn't be experimenting with potions like that. You aren't qualified and you should leave that to the people trained in it."

Susan winced knowing that if Hermione wanted to be friends with Harry this was not the way to go about it. Sure enough Harry lightly glared at her. "All it is chemistry with different types of materials. And it's not like I am working on this alone. Madam Pomfrey is helping me and I have been working with her on potions for over a year now. The last advance in potions making was the Wolfsbane potion almost 25 years ago and before that the uses of dragons blood 75 years ago. While muggle medicine has taken leaps and bounds in the last 5 years alone. If we wait for the 'qualified' people to make their discoveries then we will fall further and further behind."

The group had a mixture of expressions on their faces to Harry's rant. Susan could see that Hermione was still a little indignant about Harry's response while Daphne looked slightly offended at the criticism of the Wizarding world. Harry seemed to ignore all that as he buried himself back into his notes and a book. The rest of the group looked at each other and just went back to work fiddling with their potion and discussing small changes that could be made. Over all Susan was not impressed with the potion club as a whole and voiced her disgruntlement to Harry as they walked back to the common room.

"That was a waste of time Harry. I was hoping to actually learn something instead of just fiddling with a recipe."

"I know what you mean Suzy. Snape is supposed to be one of the youngest potion masters in Britain but the man could not teach his way out of a paper bag. I think that working with an already made potion recipe and modifying it is the best way to go. I have learned so much while doing that with Poppy's help. I don't understand Granger's problem though. She is obviously a smart girl but she relies too much on books and her blind faith in authority. She should have realized that all discoveries are made not from books but challenging them."

Susan could only nod at this. "When did you get so smart? I never heard you quoting Shakespeare, forming logical arguments, and now reformulating potions."

Harry blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his head. "Well I've always enjoyed reading and science but with the Dursleys, I never got the chance indulge in it. Now that I have a wonderful new family," he shot a grin at Susan, "I can read all I want so over the summer while you and Hannah were doing girl things and Neville was busy with his Gran, Kingsley and I would go to the library and museums and I was able to read a lot and at one of the science museums we went to was a science museum that had an extensive exhibit on chemistry. I realized the similarities between that and potions and figured that the potion recipe was just a chemical equation that could be modified to do other things." Harry looked rather pleased with himself as he finished and Susan couldn't help but smile at this new sense of self confidence he was displaying. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned a bit into him and together they finished walking back to the common room.

A/N Thanks again for reading. First of all, the quote is adjusted from a line in Hamlet so I know it isn't the real one but I figure changing one word would be ok to fit with what Harry was trying to say to Hermione. Speaking of, she pops up a few time in this chapter but don't worry she won't be taking over. She is still just a side character in this with a little more screen time. Let me know what you guys think of the changes in Harry in this chapter. I hope it didn't seem too much too fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

September came to a close and October was welcomed in by almost constant rain. Susan couldn't help but worry about her friends as they practiced hard out on the Quidditch pitch. As October continued Harry started to look more and more haggard. She wasn't too surprised by that with all the things that Harry was involved in while still keeping ahead of his homework but she still worried. With the charms club, the potions club, and the gardeners while still seeing Madam Pomfrey and Quidditch practice Harry was getting very little sleep. During the second weekend in October though Susan finally decided that enough was enough and something needed to be done. Saturday morning dawned and Susan and Hannah were once again entering the common room to meet Harry for breakfast but for the first time that year, he was nowhere in sight..

"I wonder were Harry is. He usually beats us down here." Susan said looking around for their friend.

"I'm not sure Suzy." Hannah looked around and saw Justin just coming down into the common room. "Hey Justin, was Harry still up their?"

"Yeah he was still asleep. He is the only one left up there."

"Thanks Justin, do you mind if we go up and check on him?" Susan asked.

"Nah go ahead. He should be decent."

Together the girls went upstairs to go check on their friend and they found him still in his four poster bed still fast asleep. "Should we wake him Suzy?" Hannah whispered.

"No let's just let him sleep. He's been pretty busy this year and he could do with a lie in. We can bring him some breakfast later if he sleeps through it."

Hannah nodded and together the girls made their way up to the Great Hall. When they sat down they were greeted by Megan and Ernie who had been there for a while already. They piled their plates full of eggs and bacon and then put some bread and bacon in a napkin to take to Harry later.

"Hey you two," Ernie said. "Did you guys hear what happened last night? Apparently something got into Hagrid's chicken coop and killed all the chickens. Some Gryffindor overheard him asking Professor Babbling if she would ward the coup when he fixes it and gets some more chickens."

"A fox must have gotten through the chicken wire." Megan said. "We used to keep chickens when I was younger and that happened to us a few times before we got the coop warded."

"That's the thing though," Ernie said lowering his voice in a conspiratorially tone. "None of the chickens were eaten and it looked like they were killed with cutting curses. Even the roosters had their heads cut off."

The other second years looked at Ernie in disbelief. "Are you saying a student killed those chickens?"

"That's what I heard. The Gryffindor who told me overheard Hagrid telling Professor Foote about it while he was talking to Professor Babbling**.**" Conversation died down after Ernie's news and the Hufflepuffs ate in silence. Finally breakfast ended and Susan and Hannah headed back to the common room with the food for Harry. They knocked on the door and when they didn't receive any response opened the door to find him still asleep. Quietly the girls walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and Susan nudged Harry's shoulder gently and he slowly woke up.

"Morning Harry, are you feeling ok. You never sleep this long."

Harry blinked away the sleep from his eyes and peered up at Susan and Hannah. "Oh what time is it? Did I miss breakfast?"

"We brought you a bacon sandwiches and it's almost ten."

"Wow thanks. I can't remember the last time I slept this late." Harry said as he covered a jaw cracking yawn.

"Are you ok? You've been looking a little pale lately and I don't think you've been getting enough sleep." Susan asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm probably just working too hard. I was thinking of giving up one of my clubs but I can't decide on which one."

"Ok, but promise me if you start to feel sick you will tell Madam Pomfrey right away." Harry smiled and nodded at his best friend and Susan smiled back.

"Thanks for worrying about me you two. I really appreciate it."

"Well Harry, we can't have our best Chaser out of action now can we." Hannah teased. "I fully expect you to be the top scorer this year."

Harry laughed. "The competition is going to be steep for that. Between Heidi and the Gryffindor Chaser line, it's going to be tough. Now if you two would please excuse me so I can get up and get changed that would be greatly appreciated." Both girls blushed and left the room. The rest of the weekend was spent happily with their study group alternating between working on homework and playing games and just chatting. Harry decided to skip the potions club and instead opted to continue working with Poppy on potions during their weekly sessions. Susan wasn't too surprised by that after their first club meeting and also decided to quit the club after seeing that it most likely would not help her.

HC

The Wednesday before Halloween Susan and Hannah were sitting in the common room putting the finishing touches on their Transfiguration homework when Ernie ran into the common room. "You guys aren't going to believe what just happened." Ernie said in a rush getting the attention of all the Hufflepuffs in the common room. "I was returning to the library when I heard shouting from the Entry Hall. When I got there I saw Filch screaming at Harry. Apparently Harry was coming in from Quidditch practice soaking wet and Filch laid into him for tracking water and mud all over his floor. He then dragged him off to his office still yelling. I already told Sprout and she is making her way there now." The whole house went silent at the news. Susan sat their worried for her friend but confident that Professor Sprout would sort everything out. She never fails to look after her Badgers.

A few minutes later Harry walked in still soaking wet and looking rather dejected followed closely by Professor Sprout. Susan wasted no time in meeting him with Hannah close behind.

"Harry what happened? Ernie said Filch went psycho on you." Hannah asked.

"Close enough." He chuckled. "I didn't have a chance to change out of my robes after practice and I was soaking wet when I got back into the castle. He took me down to his office to lecture me some more and there was some envelope on his desk. When he saw me looking at it he got even madder if you would believe it. I didn't even see what it was. It wasn't like I was reading his mail or anything, but I swear he was about to whip me. Luckily Professor Sprout came in and took over." At this Harry smiled at their Head of House. "I still have to serve a detention and lost 10 points but it could have been worse."

"Just remember the drying spell I showed you Harry." Professor Sprout said. "That way we can avoid these situations in the future."

Harry nodded. "I will Professor and thanks again." Professor Sprout bid the rest of the house goodnight and left the common room. Harry went to get showered and change before returning to the common room to work on his homework with Susan and Hannah.

HC

Susan noticed that Harry started to look a little better now that he had given up the Potions Club. He was getting more sleep and not having to stay up so late working on his homework. Even with all these changes though the last week of October came and Harry was once again looking like he hadn't slept much and was getting a little pale.

"Harry, I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Susan said on the 29th. "You're back too looking a bit pale again. Have you been sleeping ok?"

"I've been having some strange dreams lately and have been having some trouble sleeping, but I think they are just triggered by this time of the year. If I'm still having problems in November then I will go and talk to Poppy." Susan gave him a nod in acceptance and they continued walking. When Halloween came Harry was looking even paler with dark circles under his eyes.

"I think I am going to skip the feast again this year and just go curl up in bed. Maybe I can get some sleep." Harry said after the last class of the day.

"Want us to come and keep you company Harry?" Hannah asked.

"No you go enjoy the feast. I promise to go straight to bed and not leave my dorm. No troll to deal with this year." Susan chuckled a little at his attempt at a joke then bade him good night. The two girls walked to the Great Hall and took their normal seats at the Hufflepuff table. The feast was once again wonderful. While looking around the Great Hall Susan noticed that many of the ghosts were missing. She wondered to herself where they might be as they hardly ever missed a feast. When she looked at the head table she couldn't help but laugh. Lockhart was sitting at the Head Table dressed in garish orange and black robes. If made him look like a skinny jack-o-lantern. When she tried to point it out to Hannah she would just sigh dreamily. "He is such a fashion innovator. Just wait Susan; I'm sure that by the end of the month you will see everyone wearing those colors. Just look how they bring out his hair." Susan had to restrain herself from smacking that gooey look off her friends face.

The feast ended with a spectacular performance by the Hogwarts suits of armor and some of the large pumpkins that Hagrid had been growing. When the feast ended Hannah got up in a rush. "Susan I need to head to the loo." Hannah grabbed Susan and dragged her off to the bathroom.

"Hannah what's wrong?"

"I think I had too many sweets at the feast. I'm not feeling too well."

"Wait Hannah, why are you taking us to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"It's the closest one Sue and I can't wait." True to her word, Hannah started to turn a little green. When Hannah rounded the last corner onto the corridor with Myrtle's bathroom she stopped in her tracks and let out a loud scream. Susan looked around her and saw what made her scream. Their hanging from one of the candle holders was Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board eyes wide open in shock. Hannah seemed to forget all about her tummy problem as she stared at the cat.

"Hannah, we have to get out of here. We don't want to be found here when this is discovered. We need to go to Professor Sprout." Susan tried to drag Hannah away but the other girl wouldn't budge. Susan heard the pounding of hundreds of feet heading their way no doubt drawn by Hannah's scream. Susan tried one more time to pull her friend away before they were swept along the hallway with the crowed. When the crowd stopped advancing they found themselves only a few feet away from the cat. They could see above the cat someone had written something in what looked like blood. From somewhere in the crowd came a familiar drawing voice.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware'. You'll be next mudbloods."

"That's 50 points from Slytherin and another week detention Mr. Malfoy." Professor Foote had arrived and he and a group of the teachers made their way to the front of the crowed. Unfortunately Filch was with them and when he saw his beloved cat his eyes bulged in rage.

"Who did this? I demand to know who did this." His eyes focused on Susan and Hannah at the front of the crowd. Something from the students' reaction must have tipped him off. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!?"

"We didn't do anything to your cat. We found him like this. We just left the feast."

"Mr. Filch, I can vouch for them. They were at the feast and left only a minute before the rest of the students. There is no way that they could have done this." Professor Sprout defended.

"I want justice. Someone killed my cat. If it wasn't them then it must have been someone who wasn't at the feast." He seemed to look around the gathered students looking for someone. "POTTER! He wasn't at the feast and he wanted revenge for what happened earlier in the week. He found out I was a squib and now he is out to get me."

There was a loud gasp from the crowed. Susan though was unsurprised. It explained a lot about why Filch was the way he was. How cruel to have to work around students learning something that you would never be able to learn.

"Where is Mr. Potter? I do not recall seeing him at the feast." Professor Foote asked.

"He is in his dorm. He chooses not to attend the feast due to personal reasons." Professor Spout said.

"Ah yes, I suppose that is understandable given his situation. Never the less, we should go talk to him as he is the only student unaccounted for."

"There is no way that Mr. Potter had anything to do with this." Professor Sprout said.

"Never the less, we must talk with him. Poppy, if you would take Mrs. Norris to the hospital wing, we will come as soon as we are done speaking with Mr. Potter. I would say that she is just petrified and not dead by the looks of her. I think we shall be able to revive her. Professor Spout, you are growing a group of Mandrakes if I am not mistaken? With those we should be able to brew the potion to revive her.

"I would be happy to brew the potion for you Headmaster. There have been numerous times I have had to brew that particular potion." Lockhart stated and a group of girls swooned around him including Hannah. Professor Foote just returned a flat stare and turned to Professor Snape.

"Severus if you would brew the potion when the Mandrakes are ready that would be most helpful." He received a nod in return. "Now, Pomona, if you would please lead the way to Mr. Potter. Everyone else, please make your way back to your common room, we will make announcement when we have more information."

Together Susan, Hannah, Professor Sprout and Headmaster Foote made their way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room in silence. When they arrived the group made their way to the second year boy's dorm. They found the room empty saves for one bed that was occupied by a sleeping boy. "He has been having trouble sleeping for the last week. This usually happens during the anniversary of his parent's death." Susan whispered to the Professors. "His upbringing never gave him a chance to grieve for them and my Auntie and I think that might be part of the problem."

"Good observation Ms. Bones. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey have told me a little bit of Mr. Potter's history. I am pleased to see that overall he is doing rather well now." The two professors walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Professor Sprout nudged his shoulder and Harry slowly looked up.

"Professor Sprout, did I sleep past class? Is something wrong?" Harry asked through the haze of sleep.

"Harry, someone attacked Mr. Filch's cat tonight. Unfortunately you are the only one who wasn't at the feast." Professor Sprout began. "I need to ask if you left the common room at all tonight."

"No. After I said goodbye to Susan and Hannah, I returned to the common room. After a quick shower I crawled into bed. I wrote in my journal for a few minutes before going to sleep. Writing in my journal helps me to go to sleep. The next thing I know you are shaking me awake."

Professor Sprout and the Headmaster looked at Harry for a few seconds weighing his words. "Thank you Mr. Potter. We will let you go back to sleep." Professor Sprout and Professor Foote stood up from the bed and headed out of the dorm room leaving the three alone. Susan walked up to Harry and took a seat on the bed. Together Hannah and her filled Harry in on what happened and what they found. They left when Harry could barely keep his eyes open and headed for their own bed.

HC

The two educators made their way to the Hospital Wing deep in thought. Professor Foote prided himself on being able to read people especially when they were lying without the use of Legilimancy and all the signs pointed to Harry telling the truth. Not to mention that petrifying a living thing is quite advance dark magic that no second year would be able to perform. There was also the matter of the Chamber of Secrets. He would have to ask the staff about that. He remembered something vaguely about it but could not remember the full story.

The two professors entered the Hospital Wing and were immediately approached by Filch. "Well where is the little whelp. Did you arrest him? Is he going to cure my cat?"

"Argus, I do not believe that Mr. Potter is responsible for Mrs. Norris's condition. The boy claims that he was in bed the entire time and there is no proof to the contrary. His friends say he has not been sleeping well lately and when we arrived we had to wake him from a rather deep sleep." He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Was I correct in assuming that Mrs. Norris was petrified?" At her confirmation nod he returned his attention to Mr. Filch. "The only known way for a wizard to petrify someone requires a lot of power and experience in the Dark Arts. Mr. Potter might be powerful for his age but nowhere close to the level required for this to happen."

Mr. Filch did not look over pleased by this but he could not argue the facts. Poppy chose this time to give the status report on the cat. "It appears the Headmaster was correct. Mrs. Norris is indeed petrified. I will be able to revive her once the Mandrakes are fully grown."

"That will be about 6 months I believe Argus." said Professor Sprout. "They need to be mature in order to be used in the potion."

"Very good, in the meantime, I will contact the DMLE and inform them of the events and they will probably send someone here to investigate just to be on the safe side. If there is nothing else, then I will wish you all a good night." With that Professor Foote turned around and left the hospital wing and went to go make his Floo Call.

A/N So it begins.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Three chapters in a week, I'm on a roll. Standard disclaimer, I own nothing and make no money

Ch.11

The next morning found Harry looking better than he had in weeks. The dark circles that had formed under his eyes had vanished and his complexion was back to its normal hue. "I guess I just needed a really good night sleep." He told Susan when she commented on it in the morning.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Susan replied. "Now let's get to breakfast. I want to finish early and send a letter to auntie."

"Ok, let's use Hedwig this time. She hasn't had a delivery for a while and would probably appreciate the work."

Susan nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall, all conversation seemed to stop all at once and all eyes turned to look at Harry as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table for breakfast only restarting again once they had taken their seats.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Justin who had already been in the hall.

Justin wouldn't look at Harry but focused on his half empty plate and seemed to not want to be the one to tell Harry something. Susan started to get a sinking suspicion as to what everyone was saying.

"They think Harry petrified Filch's cat don't they Justin." She asked him.

Justin nodded still not looking at the three. "I think it was started by one of the Gryffindor boys. The red head second year Weasley I think. He started saying that it must have been Harry since he was the only one not at the feast and also he had just gotten into trouble from Filch a few days ago. The Slytherins had no trouble picking up the rumor and spreading it around; they seem to take delight in spreading any sort of bad rumors when it involves Harry. I don't think the Ravenclaws believe it. We have most of our classes with them and they know Harry fairly well. And you know the Puffs are all behind you."

"Thanks Justin," Harry said though he did look depressed as he stared at his plate pushing the food around not eating. After Susan and Hannah had eaten their fill they got up from the table and headed out for the owlry with Harry. On their walk Susan noticed that Harry still looked rather depressed as more whispers followed him and students eyed him with suspicion.

With the letter sent Harry turned to leave when Susan stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Harry what's wrong. You shouldn't let those idiots bother you like this."

"I know Suzy, but what if their right? I might have been the one to attack Mrs. Norris. I have read about times were people sleep walk and do things that they later never remember. I know I went to sleep in my bed and woke up again with the Professors, but what if something happened that I don't remember?"

"Well, we can always check your wand to see if you did anything. Connie told me about a spell that can show the last spells that a wand performed. She uses it during her investigations. We can check it since we both haven't used our wands much outside of class our spells should match up."

"That's a great idea Suzy." Harry exclaimed perking up. He quickly pulled out his wand and handed it to Susan.

"Ok, Connie said that you put the tips together like this," She put her wand and Harry's wand tip to tip "and the spell is _Prior Incantato._" With that Harry's wand started to emit a series of spells. "Hannah, can you write them down for us?"  
"Sure Sue" She took out a piece of parchment and quill and started to list the spells that came out of Harry's wand. None of them were out of the ordinary and all of them were spells that they had practiced in class the day before.

"Now we do the same thing on my wand and see if they match up, if you would do the honors Harry." Susan said with a smile handing him both of their wands. Harry repeated the process and spells started to appear out of Susan's wand. For the most part they matched up with Harry's wand. There were a few spells that Susan had used in the morning while getting ready that were used by girls but other than that the spells matched up.

"There you see, you did no magic last night that could have caused Mrs. Norris's condition." Susan said with confidence. She was happy to see Harry's mood rise a bit after this little test and he started to smile again. "Now since its Sunday, how about we head back to the common room and I can kick your butt in a game of Chess." Harry nodded and the three of them headed back to the Hufflepuff common room.

HC

Monday came around and with it a pair of Aurors. They spent a few minutes examining the spot where Mrs. Noris was found and then another examining the cat herself. When they finished with their investigation they made their way out of the school. By chance Susan, Harry, and Hannah were present in the Entry Hall as they were leaving. Susan didn't recognize either of the Aurors her auntie had sent so the three of them continued on their way to dinner. As they passed they caught a bit of the conversation.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find anything Headmaster. There was no trace of magic around the spot other than the ward to keep the words there. Unfortunately they were done with runes and whoever powered the rune scheme didn't leave enough residual magic to get a good reading on the magical signature. We were able to remove the wards so you should be able to clean off the wall now. Please let us know immediately if anything else happens. We will keep you updated on the investigation on our end." The lead auror shook hands with the Headmaster and left the castle.

Harry, Susan and Hannah entered the Great Hall for dinner and Susan could still see many eyes turning to stare at Harry. Even after their talk yesterday Susan could tell that Harry was still feeling dejected about the whole situation.

HC

Two weeks after Halloween Harry Susan and Hannah were walking out of the Great Hall after lunch when they heard a familiar drawing voice. "Look lads, it's the Heir. Better alert the mudbloods that he's on the move so they can cower in fear. We wouldn't want any harm to come to them now would we?" Susan turned around to see Draco Malfoy and a group of his Slytherin Groupies following behind them. Harry gave Malfoy a flat stare, shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave ignoring Malfoy.

The Blonde ponce didn't seem to like his taunt being ignored and decided on a different tact. "I don't see how anybody could think that the Heir of the Great Salazar Slytherin would be sorted into the house full of loser and castoffs."

Susan could tell that Harry was starting to get angry at that remark. He and everyone in their year had been working hard to erase the stigmatism that Hufflepuff House has been labeled with over the years. They were currently ranked a close second in the House cup and if Sprouts hints could be believed were doing almost as well as most Ravenclaws on the combined House grades. Malfoy wasn't done yet though as Harry still had yet to respond to his taunts. "I can't wait to play your team in Quidditch this year. I don't know if you heard but you're looking at the Starting Seeker. The team just couldn't wait to have me on their team after tryouts. Montague said that I could have played last year if not for the ridiculous rule against first years playing."

"Is that so Malfoy?" Harry said speaking for the first time. "Then why is it that your daddy had to go and buy the whole team brand new brooms. I heard last year's Seeker in the library complaining how you would need a third and a fourth arm to have any chance of catching the Snitch." By now a small crowed had formed around the group watching the confrontation. "Now the Hufflepuff team all earned their spots through pure talent and when we beat you, and we will, everyone will see that whiney babies shouldn't always get their way. Now if you will excuse me, but I have left things in the toilet that are more pleasant to be around then you."

When the three Hufflepuffs turned to leave Susan got a brief glance at Malfoys face as it went from white to red in quick succession. When they started walking a bolt of colored light rushed past her head missing her by a good foot. Susan quickly turned around to find she was not the only one as Harry had his wand out and trading hexes with Malfoy. The crowed quickly backed up as the two second years fought. Harry was hit with a tickling jinx that made him double over in laughter but not before he hit Malfoy with the jinx that caused his feet to do a sort of tap dance.

Both boys were able to cancel the others jinx fairly quickly and returned to fighting. Malfoy sneered at Harry as he drew back his wand and cried out _Serpensortia _conjuring a deadly looking black snake. The snake though instead of heading for Harry started to slither towards the crowed. Harry looked panicked for a second as the snake bared down on Hermione Granger who was standing in the front of the crowed trying to stop the fight. Harry started to walk up to the snake calmly and while looking right at it began to hiss.

Susan couldn't have been more surprised if her aunt had shown up right that minute and declared her love for Dumbledore. She had never heard Harry speak to a snake before and he never mentioned it. The snake turned towards Harry and looked at him then back at Hermione. Finally when the snake was only about a foot away from Hermione Harry knelt down and put his hand out and the snake slithered up and around his arm. Harry looked up at Hermione with a large smile not noticing the stunned silence of the crowd around him.

He did seem to notice the look of horror on Hermione's face when he looked up from the snake and then looked around to see the stunned silence. He turned to Susan and Hannah with a confused expression. "I'm just going to take this little guy outside to the forest. He is a bit overwhelmed with all the people and got a bit scared." Harry made his way to the doors as the crowed parted like the Red Sea with Susan and Hannah close on his heels. They passed by the Headmaster and a few teachers on their way to investigate the disturbance but they paid them no mind as the emerged onto the school grounds.

When the three of them got outside Susan grabbed Harry's arm thankfully the one without the snake on it to get him to stop walking. "Harry, why didn't you tell us you can speak Parslemouth?" Susan looked to Hannah for help but she was standing a few feet away looking a little scared now. Susan shot her a glare.

"Well I've only done it once. I don't see what the big deal is; I bet there are loads of people who can do it."

"No theirs not." Hannah whispered. "It's very rare and considered a Dark Art. You-Know-Who was said to be the last Parselmouth." Susan looked back at Hannah and she could see the fear in her eyes. Harry must have seen the same thing because when he looked back at her he flinched and seemed to fold in on himself.

Hannah seemed to finally come to her senses after seeing the reaction from her friends. Giving herself a shake she came closer to Harry and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I know you're not a bad person. I just let my fears and superstitions get the better of me. I'm not scared of you I promise, your still one of my best friends."

Harry looked relieved and returned Hannah's hug and Susan joined in. "But Harry this isn't going to help the rumors any. It's pretty well known that Slytherin was a Parselmouth and it's a hereditary trait."

Harry let out a resigned sigh. "You're probably right Suzy, let's go write Auntie and tell her what happened." After releasing the snake into the forest they made their way up to the Owlry where using a spare piece of paper Harry wrote a quick letter to Amelia. After finishing Hedwig flew down and he tied the note to her leg and she flew away. The trio spent the rest of the day together trying to avoid the rest of the school and the stares they knew would be there.

HC

Amelia was just sitting down to dinner when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of her. She relieved Hedwig of her burden and offered her some food and water. Hedwig started to drink as she unrolled the note and started to read it.

_Dear Auntie,_

_ I hope you having a nice weekend and not working too hard. Susan and I are fine and term is going well. Our first Quidditch game is going to be the last weekend in November against Ravenclaw and Cedric has been working us hard to get ready for it. The reason I am writing is because something weird happened today. After lunch Malfoy started to taunt me. I know I shouldn't have and I did a good job of ignoring him until he started insulting the whole Hufflepuff house. We traded barbs back and forth then Susan Hannah and I turned to leave when Malfoy tried to curse us from behind. We traded a few spells until he conjured a snake that instead of going after me, it went after a girl in the crowd. Without thinking about it I walked toward it and started to talk to it and persuaded it to come to me so I could release it outside in the forest. I've talked to snakes before and I didn't think it was a big deal but Susan and Hannah say that it's going to be bad. People already think I'm the one who attacked Mrs. Norris and now with this everyone will think I'm the Heir of Slytherin. I can't even honestly say that I'm not since I know so little about my family. Susan said that Parselmouth is a hereditary thing. Auntie I'm really worried about what's happening. What if I am responsible for this and I don't realize it. Hope everything is going well, give my love to Padfoot._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Amelia put down the note to think. Her first reaction was how happy Amelia was that Harry was able to confide his worries to her. It had been a long process for him to realize that there were people who cared about him and would listen to him. The next part made her worried. She knew how fast the Hogwarts rumor mill was and was sure that everyone at school would know about Harry talking to snakes by dinner. Combine that with the suspicion that Harry was responsible for the attack didn't help matters. Sighing to herself she put down the letter and ate her dinner in thought.

Things didn't add up in this case. There was no trace of magic on the cat and the words written on the wall spoke of the Chamber of Secrets. Like everyone else she thought it was a myth but she had to entertain the possibility that it wasn't a myth. She put it out of her mind for now because there was little to be found until more information could be found. Next she thought about what Harry said about not knowing his family history. She couldn't recall any connections that the Potters had with Slytherin. If you go back far enough all the old Pureblood families were related to one founder or the other so that really wasn't that big of a revelation. She added the a few questions to a growing list of questions she had for a particular werewolf and Sirius since he was back from rehab. They had made an appointment for brunch tomorrow and she would take the opportunity to talk to both men about it.

HC

The next morning Amelia and Sirius went to brunch in a small muggle café in South London. Sirius was finally able to track his old friend down who apparently had been living in the muggle world for the last 11 years. Amelia had thought a lot about how she wanted to ask Remus about the last decade and finally decided on the direct approach. They rounded the corner and saw Remus already waiting out front for them in a faded pair of jeans and an old looking flannel shirt. His clothes didn't look to bad but they were well worn.

When he noticed Sirius walking up he got a big smile on his face at seeing his old friend free and looking healthy and he walked forward to meet them. Amelia had thought to hold off on the, for lack of a better word interrogation until they were inside eating but she didn't count on the Marauders impulsiveness. No sooner had Remus come with in arms reach then Sirius drew back his fist and punched his old friend right in the nose. Even with his enhanced strenght Remus still ended up sprawled on the ground.

"What the hell Padfoot. I haven't seen you in 10 years and this is how you great me?"

"I'm the one supposed to ask that question Moony. What the hell happened to you? You were supposed to look after Harry if I was unable to fulfill my duties. Care to tell me why Prongs Jr. has no idea who you are and knows next go nothing about his parents?"

"What was I supposed to do? You know very well that werewolves are not allowed to be guardians. Besides Dumbledore said that he was sending him to live with his family and it would be better to grow up outside of our world. I asked to be allowed to visit him but Dumbledore said that it was better for Harry that I stay away and let his family look after him and tell him about his parents."

Sirius nodded in understanding. He had been taken in by the manipulative bastard as well. He reached down and gave Moony a hand up. Sirius looked like he was going to start asking questions again but Amelia figured it would be better to talk over food and out of the cold. "How about we continue this discussion inside shall we?"

The two men nodded and they entered the café where they ordered some brunch and tea. "So Remus, I can understand trusting Dumbledore but why did you not ever try to see Harry. Someone as smart as you should have had no trouble tracing down some muggles." Amelia asked

Remus glanced at her questioningly. "I'm sorry Madam Bones, but I'm not sure that is any of your business. I fail to see what your interest in Harry is."

"I took over his guardianship a little over a year ago now. I take it you aren't up to date with current events"

"What? What happened to the Dursleys? I haven't been taking the Prophet for over 10 years."

Amelia scowled at the mention of those foul people. "Those _People_ are not fit to raise a gold fish. My Susan and I ran into Harry all alone at Kings Cross Station on the start of term last year. The poor boy was dressed in rags and looked malnourished and undersized. Not to mention the numerous scars on his back. Harry has been suffering from abuse from those people since the moment he was literally left on their door step."

Amelia felt a small feeling of gratification when she saw Remus pale at the mention of Harry's pre-Hogwarts life. "He said he would grow up happy and safe." He said in a near whisper. Remus took a drink from his tea and stared into the cup collecting his thoughts. "On Halloween night I thought I lost everything. Two of my best friends were betrayed by another one of my best friends who then went on to not only murder my last best friend but a street full of innocent people. Then when I tried to convince Dumbledore to let me look after Harry or even just be a part of his life, he denied me any contact with him. After that, I crawled into a bottle and stayed there for almost three years only staying lucid enough to remember to chain myself up on full moons so I wouldn't be a danger. I was found by an old vicar one day and he helped clean me up. He was even able to help me find a decent paying job that doesn't mind when I have to call in sick every full moon. By the time I was sober enough to want to track down Harry, I figured he was happy with his family and didn't need me in his life. I guess I was wrong."

Sirius looked over at his old friend and patted him on the shoulder. "I know how you feel Moony. When I found out how bad I failed Harry I felt so guilty. Still do in fact. But we have another chance and damn it we are going to make the best of it."

Amelia saw Remus give his friend a small smile and he turned back to Amelia. "Can you please tell me more about my pup?" Amelia gave him her first smile of the day and started to proudly tell him all about her adopted son.

A/N So Harry is starting to put some of the pieces together and Remus has made his first appearance. I have mixed feelings on Remus. I'm annoyed that he doesn't show up in Harry's life until his 3rd year and then he never really acts like a close family friend should throughout the rest of the books especially when Harry really could use someone to talk to after his 5th year. I've read a few stories that explain away Remus's absence as severe depression and turning to alcohol so I borrowed that idea and used it. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N See disclaimer in earlier chapter. This is my first attempt at a Quidditch game let me know what you guys think.

Ch. 12

The end of the weekend came and it was back to class for the students. Susan and Hannah stuck close to Harry lending him their support as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Monday was probably the worst for Harry. Everywhere the three of them went people would stare and talk about him not even bothering to lower their voices. It seemed that every student thought that Harry was a future dark lord. Relief finally came when Harry, Susan and Hannah walked into the common room after their last class.

When they came in Susan was surprised to see every member of Hufflepuff house including Professor Sprout waiting in the common room. At first Susan was nervous that something bad was about to happen and she could feel Harry tense up next to her. Cedric stepped forward and walked right up to Harry looking him straight in the eye. "Harry, we just want to let you know that all of Hufflepuff house is behind you. We know that you would never hurt Mrs. Norris and that you are not evil just because you have a rare talent. We as a whole wish to apologies for taking so long to say something and will be doing everything we can to make sure that the rest of the school doesn't bother you. You are a Badger and we Badgers stick together through thick or thin."

Susan beamed at Cedric and the other Hufflepuffs. She glanced over at Harry and saw a matching expression on Harry's face with his eyes suspiciously shiny. "I will be making an announcement today at dinner also and will be doing my best to put a stop to the fear mongering. I know I won't be able to stop all their prejudices or the rumor mill but I will do what I can. I will not stand by and let one of my Badgers be slandered like that."

"Thank you Professor Sprout. Thanks Cedric. I can't tell you guys how much your support means to me. I feel like I can deal with the rest of the school knowing that at least my friends and housemates are with me."

That night at dinner Professor Sprout got to her feet and tapped on her goblet getting the hall's attention. "I would like to address some of the concerns that have been raised over the last few days since the incident over the weekend. I would like to remind everybody that person's talents do not make them good or evil, light or dark. It is how a person uses those talents that define who they are. I will not allow a student to be slandered with baseless accusations. If I hear any student spreading harmful or baseless rumors about any student, they will be punished." With that the normally good natured professor gave a very McGonagall like look around the hall and sat down only for the Headmaster to stand up.

"That was very well said Professor Spout." Headmaster Foote said. "This idea that people who speak Parselmouth are evil is another form of prejudice that I will not tolerate. This goes for any other talent that a person has. We need to judge a person by their actions not by something they were born with."

Professor Foote sat down and talk resumed in the Great Hall. Susan looked around measuring the response to the Professors' words. The Ravenclaws looked thoughtful and a little embraced. A good number of the Gryffindors looked at the Headmaster with a stubborn expression on their face. Susan knew that this was main group that was spreading the rumors about Harry around the school led by Ronald Weasley. They also made up a large number of the Light families that had supported Dumbledore and who both her and her auntie suspected still did. The Slytherins had seemed to have no reaction at all and looked at the Headmaster with blank faces except for the sneer on Malfoy's face.

The next few days pasted quickly for the three second years and Susan had noticed an improvement in Harry's mood as the week progressed. There were still some rumors and suspicious looks from students but not nearly as many as there had been before. It seemed to be limited to an ever decreasing number of Gryffindors. Hermione had started to keep her distance from her and whenever she saw them in the hallways she seemed to scurry away with wide eyes. She decided that she would go and talk to her and try to clear the air but was having trouble finding the girl to talk to. She decided to put it out of her mind for now and just worry about more urgent things, namely Harry's first Quidditch match next Saturday. Susan had talked to Professor Sprout a day ago and found out an interesting rule about Quidditch match days and after a quick note sent with her owl she had a surprise all set up for Harry on Saturday.

HC

"Come on Harry, you need to eat something." Susan said to Harry holding a piece of toast in front of him with his favorite jam spread on top. "It won't do for you to fall from your broom from lack of food."

"Uhhh, the butterflies in my stomach don't seem to agree with you Suzy. They seem to be doing enough flying for me to go without a broom."

"Come on Harry, just a little bit." Hannah tried only for Harry to groan again and shake his head.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't start eating than I'm going to just have to call Puck and tell her Master Harry isn't eating." Susan threatened with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now what do you think Puck will do then?"

Harry's eyes grew big at the threat and he quickly took the piece of proffered toast and began to eat it. Susan smile as she went back to her own breakfast as Harry started on another piece of toast. She really couldn't blame Harry for his nerves as today was his first game and the buildup had been growing especially when people heard he would be playing. The whole house was at breakfast decked out in yellow and black in support of their house team. Today was the first Hufflepuff match of the year against Ravenclaw but the second of the season. Gryffindor had barely beat Slytherin two weeks ago mainly due to the work of their chasers and their keeper. Malfoy had managed to catch the Snitch but it took him over three hours to find it but not before the chasers had run up the score. The Gryffindor Seeker hadn't been much better, seeming to be more concerned yelling at his own team then seeking, some 3rd year named Mclaggen.

Cedric rose from the table and the rest of the team took that as the signal for them to head down to the locker rooms. Susan and Hannah followed along walking with Harry as the team made its way out of the castle. As the team neared the doors three figures stepped into hall from outside. Susan recognized two of the three and apparently so did Harry as a big smile spread on his face and he rushed forward to meet the new comers.

"AUNTIE you're here! I didn't know that people could come to the games." Harry said enthusiastically throwing his arms around Amelia.

"Of course, you think I would miss your first Quidditch match? Susan wrote us a letter with permission from Professor Sprout."

"She's right pup, we couldn't wait to come see you play." Sirius said as Harry gave him a welcoming hug. He motioned over to the third man in the group. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin or Moony. He was another friend of your parents during school."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin" Harry said extending his hand.

"Please it's Remus or Moony. Mr. Lupin makes me feel old" the man said with a smile as he shook Harry's hand. "And you must be Susan and Hannah. Sirius and Amelia have told me all about you two." He said shaking the girls' hands.

Harry looked around and seeing the rest of the team half way to the field paled slightly and turned to the others. "Sorry, but I have to get to the locker room and change for the game. I'll see you later." He waved and quickly turned and sprinted down the front lawn to catch up to the rest of the team.

Susan giggled watching her friend disappear down the lawn and turned back to her Auntie. "Thanks Aunite, I know Harry is happy you guys made it. Let's go get a seat in the stands." Together the five of them made their way down to the stadium and sat in the Hufflepuff section of the stands. Both Sirius and Remus took out giant yellow fingers that proudly said Potter #1 on them and stuck them on their hands waving them comically around. Amelia to the girls' chagrin replaced her hat with a giant yellow hat and a yellow scarf that matched Susan and Hannah's.

"I can't believe we're at Harry's first game." Sirius said "James would have been so proud to watch his son as a starting Chaser in his second year. Remus do you remember when he took Harry on his first broom ride?" He looked at the other people. "Harry had just started crawling and Lily was out with Alice for some girl time leaving the three of us to watch Harry."

"Probably not one of her brightest ideas." Amelia stage whispered to the girls.

"Definitely not" Agreed Sirius. "But she hadn't been out with Alice since before Harry and Neville were born and James pretty much pushed her out the door. Anyways, it was a warm sunny day and James took his broom out for a spin around the yard with Harry and us sitting on the lawn. When James took off Harry clapped and laughed as he watched his daddy fly around the yard. When he landed Harry crawled over to him and sat down with his arms raised with the biggest smile on his face. James never could resist making his son smile and he picked him up and put him on the front of the broom with enough sticking charms to hold an elephant and cushioning charms on the ground just in case. He then started to fly around the yard in slow circles and Harry started to laugh and clap. As he went faster his laughing got louder until James was taking him through dives and loops and spins. We three were still on the ground watching and laughing as James took Harry on a wild ride around the yard until we heard a shriek behind us. We turned around to find an irate Lily standing there." Sirius shuddered. "I had never seen Lily so mad before in all my life. After James landed with a still laughing Harry she rounded on him and lit into him. I didn't understand half of what she was saying but I was able to pick out irresponsible, reckless, jackass, and many other loving words. I think after that James was relegated to the couch for a month and the three of us were barred from the cottage for the same amount of time."

The group was laughing at the story with Susan imagining Lily Potter in a temper and a cute baby Harry laughing and clapping from the front of his daddy's broom. She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the 4th year Gryffindor Lee Jordan.

"Welcome one and all to the second Quidditch game of the year featuring the Hufflepuff Badgers versus the Ravenclaw Eagles. This match looks to be an exciting one with many unknowns in play today. On one side we have an almost new Badger team led by Cedric Diggory while on the other we have a Ravenclaw team that for the most part is made up from Reserves from the previous year all with little play time. Now put your hands together for the Eagles led by Chaser Roger Davies." Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw section as their team took the field and did a lap around landing in the center of the pitch was Madam Hooch was waiting.

"And here are the Badgers led by Seeker Cedric Diggory." Susan and Hannah cheered their hearts out waving Yellow rosettes as Amelia, Sirius and Remus cheered right next to them the last two waving those ridicules hands of theirs. After a lap of their own they too flew to the middle of the field and landed next too Hooch.

"Ok, I want a good, clean game." Madam Hooch's magnified voice sounded. "Captains Shake hands" Cedric and Roger shook hands and returned to their team. She kicked open the box releasing the Snitch and the two bludgers that then zoomed away. "Mount your brooms and on my whistle." Both teams mounted their brooms and waited. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle into the air followed by the players and a loud cheer from the crowd.

Susan watched as Harry rocked up as a yellow and black blur toward the quaffle with the other two chasers close on his tail. He managed to snag the red ball out of the air and the three of them flew towards the other end of the pitch. "And Harry Potter grabs the quaffle and is making his way towards the Ravenclaw side flanked by Heidi Macavoy and Tamsim Applebee. Both Potter and Applebee making their debut in this game but both look to be promising additions to the team." Susan pushed her binoculars to her eyes watching Harry and the other two chasers make their way to the goals passing the Quaffle back and forth between them keeping the Ravenclaws confused and spreading out opening the defense. Susan gasped as Harry barely dodged a bludger that almost hit his head as he performed a quick barrel roll. The bludger had not gone 50 feet past Harry when it turned around and came back towards him only to have it intercepted by Megan who hit it towards Roger.

With the last Chaser beat Heidi passed the quaffle to Harry who with a quick fake to Tamsin shot for the middle goal and scored the first goal of the game. "And Potter Scores 10 to 0 Hufflepuff." Lee's voice boomed out. Ravenclaw took possession of the quaffle and started to make their way down the field. Susan kept her eyes on Harry as he switched to more defensive flying zooming under chaser Jeremy Streton who was flying to the left of the other two chasers while Roger had the quaffle.

Heidi flew up to try to challenge Roger for the quaffle but he quickly tried to pass the ball to Justin. Harry seeing the quaffle flying towards Justin looped up and around Justin grabbing the quaffle out of the air and with a quick about face flew towards the goals unopposed. As he flew past midfield a bludger came out of nowhere again almost smashing into his side. Another quick move on his part saw the bludger whiz past him again but changing direction again. "Look at Potter fly." Lee said. "That boy seems to have a sixth sense for avoiding bludgers. He is all alone now with just the bludger and the keeper to beat." Harry headed for the left goal and a quick hard throw saw the ball sail through the hoop barely missing the keeper's outstretched hands.

"And Potter scores again bringing the score 20 to 0." The game continued on with the Hufflepuff Chasers picking apart the Ravenclaws. Susan noticed that for some strange reason whenever Harry would be on a breakaway by himself one of the bludgers would seem to focus on him with only his quick reflexes and instincts saving him from being hit. The score was now 70 to 30 in favor of the Badgers with Harry scoring two more goals and one apiece for Heidi and Tamsin. "Man the kid can fly." Sirius said. "He's even better then James was at that age. He looks almost like he is flying without the broom up there."

"I know what you mean Padfoot, he's a natural."

"I think something is wrong with that bludger though," Susan said. "I've been watching it and whenever Harry gets away from the other chasers it makes a bee line for Harry, and then acts normally again when he is back with the other chasers."

Amelia took Susan's binoculars and focused on Harry. Susan watched as Heidi passed him the quaffle and with a quick juke he rocked past the opposing chaser. She could see the bludger change directions almost immediately and head for Harry. She saw another blur of yellow as Cedric dropped out of the sky in a dive following the Snitch. "And Diggory has seen the Snitch with Chang close on his tail." Lee's voice called out. Susan cheered as Cedric chased after the snitch but her eyes were still locked on Harry as he raced for the goal posts hoping for one more goal before Cedric caught the snitch.

Susan and her group seemed to be the only ones paying attention though as Harry drew back his arm to shoot for the far right goal. He launched the quaffle and it soared through the hoop scoring. Harry's arm was still fully extended when out of nowhere the bludger smashed into Harry's arm throwing him off his broom to the ground 10 feet below right as a loud cheer erupted from the crowed as Cedric caught the snitch ending the game 230 to 30. "HARRY!" Susan yelled only to have her voice drowned out by the crowed. It took a few seconds for the crowed to realize that Harry was thrown from his broom but when the Hufflepuff team quickly landed by him and circled around. Susan rushed down to the field followed closely by Amelia and Sirius.

As they tried to work their way through the crowd they could hear Harry's voice. "Oh no not you, anybody but you. Let me go to Madam Pomfrey. She can fix it up in a minute."

"Doesn't know what he's saying. Nasty hit their Harry. I took a few like that in my playing days" Said a voice that Susan recognized. Hurrying her pace with Amelia right behind her they finally made it to the middle of the crowed where Harry was lying in the grass surrounded by the rest of his team with Gilderoy Lockhart kneeling over him. "This will just take a moment and won't hurt a bit. I have performed this spell countless of times." Lockhart said pointing his wand at Harry's arm and muttering something that Susan couldn't hear completely ignoring Harry's protests.

"No you idiot that's the wrong speahhhhhh! You idiot you deboned my whole arm!" Harry's voice rang out over the pitch. Susan looked at his arm and her eyes widened. Sure enough all of Harry's bones in his arm were gone.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, you are under arrest for attempting to perform a medical charm that requires a medical license on a minor." Amelia shouted walking up to Lockhart forcing him onto the ground on his belly. Susan watched in vindictive pleasure as she watched her Auntie pull Lockhart's arms behind his back and slap a pair of Magic Restraining cuffs that the prepared auror always carry with them on his wrists Just as the teachers made it to the front of the crowd. Amelia turned to Professor Sprout and told her "I am taking this imbecile in for practicing healing without a license. If you could see Harry up to the Hospital wing I will be back as soon as I have this prat processed." Madam Hooch was standing next to Sprout holding the box of balls. "I also want to look at that bludger. It was acting weird today and I want to know why." Hooch nodded and handed her the box of balls. With that she walked through the crowd pushing Lockhart in front of her.

"Come on Harry let's get you to the Hospital wing." Susan said helping him stand up. "You did wonderful today. That steal you made from Roger was great."

"Yeah Pup, you were awesome up there." Sirius agreed with Lupin and Hannah nodding right beside them. Together they made their way to the hospital wing and pushed the doors open to find a waiting Pomfrey.

"Mister Potter what happened. I was told just to expect a broken arm. Did you try to heal it yourself? You know I've told you you're not ready for those spells yet."

"It wasn't me Poppy, that idiot Lockhart tried to heal my arm and banished all the bones in my arm. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Auntie was so mad and she arrested the ponce on the spot. He was right though, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good for her. I can't believe that idiot is allowed to teach. I know the Headmaster has been hoping for an excuse to fire him and now he can. I can mend bones in a minute as you well know but growing them will take the better part of the night and it won't be pleasant."

Harry looked resigned. "I guess that means a full dose of skelegrow for me and a night in your company."

"Too right Harry" Poppy said with a small smile." Now let's let him get changed." Harry sat on a bed and Madam Pomfrey put a privacy curtain around him. Sirius helped him get his boneless arm through the pair of pajamas and after getting in the bed Madam Pomfrey handed him a goblet and a bottle of a smelly potion. "Drink half now and half before you go to bed." Harry nodded and drank the potion without complaint. They all took seats and chatted for a while rehashing the game going over some of Harry's more impressive plays. The rest of the Quidditch team joined them after cleaning up and they hung around chatting until Amelia came in smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What has you so happy Auntie?" Susan asked.

"Oh nothing major just got done questioning Lockhart. Let's just say that you should read the morning Prophet tomorrow." He smile vanished though. "Also, I had someone look at that bludger. It was tampered with to seek out Harry whenever he was 25 feet away from other players. The magic used to do this was the same magic that I saw twice over summer." She explained giving Harry and Susan significant looks. Susan quickly realized that her auntie was referring to Dobby and wanted to strangle the little elf the next time she saw him. Amelia took a seat and the talk continued.

After a few hours Madam Pomfrey came and chased everyone out for dinner. Amelia, Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes as they needed to head home. Susan and Hannah promised to come back after dinner. "We will bring your books if you want and we can work on our homework." Susan said. "Do you want us to bring anything else? Your journal perhaps?"

"No that's ok Suzy, I haven't written in it for a while now. But thanks anyways."

"Ok Harry, we will see you after dinner."

After dinner, Susan and Hannah returned and the three of them worked on a rather complicated potions essay for Snape until Madam Pomfrey chased them out for the night. Susan and Hannah gave Harry goodnight hugs that he returned with one arm and they went back to the common room.

A/N Well Lockhart is gone and won't be coming back. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N In case you forget, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in his world. I make no money and do this for pure enjoyment. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ch. 13

Susan and Hannah returned to the Hospital wing the next morning to find Harry already awake and speaking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Morning Harry, how's your arm feeling." Susan asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good as new, actually according to Poppy, it's better than it was before I broke it. Poppy says that twice when I broke my arm it hadn't healed properly. With having to regrow all the bones over that is no longer a problem." Harry said happily. His smile then turned cheeky as he glanced at Madam Pomfrey "I guess Lockhart really did help." Poppy just rolled her eyes at her favorite patient. Susan smiled back at Harry but the smile never reached her eyes as she thought about the people who had broken his arms and left it to heal untreated. "Poppy said I can leave anytime. Just let me change and we can go to breakfast."

The two girls stepped from behind the curtains and allowed Harry to change back into his clothes. When he was done they made their way down to breakfast were the rest of Hufflepuff was waiting for them. When they sat down, Harry was immediately drawn into talk of the previous day's Quidditch match while Susan started eating her breakfast while talking to Megan and Sally-Anne until the morning post was announced with a rush of feathers and parchment. Susan looked up as two owls landed next to her. One was her expected Daily Prophet and the other was Artie brining a letter from her Auntie. Susan first picked up the letter from Amelia and started to read it.

_Dear Susan and Harry,_

_ I hope that your arm is feeling better Harry, knowing Poppy, it is probably in better condition than it was before you broke it. I spoke with the Headmaster and he has arranged for the Hogwarts House Elves to keep an eye out for Dobby. If he pops in again, he will be stopped by the other elves and brought to the headmaster's office. I have been able to identify the owner of Dobby. He is owned by the Malfoy family, so we can assume that whatever Dobby is trying to keep you safe from he is responsible. My suspicion is that it has something to do with the petrification of Filch's cat but I can't for the life of me think of how it occurred. I'm going to do some more digging and see what I can find in reference to the Chamber of Secrets and petrification. Keep me up to date on anything new and see you in a week for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Amelia_

Susan passed Harry the letter for him to read and she picked up her paper. She opened it up and let out a triumphant cheer.

"What happened Suzy?" Hannah asked.

"Just some of the best news I've read in a while. I'll read it to you."

_Gilderoy Lockhart Exposed as a Fraud_

_By: John Edward Taylor_

_Last afternoon Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin 3__rd__ Class, and Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was arrested for using a healing spell on a minor without a license and causing further injury to said student. The Student in question who the DMLE refused to name due to him being a minor was injured during Saturday's Quidditch game. Instead of being taken to the Hospital Wing as is the correct action in such cases, Mr. Lockhart attempted to heal the player's arm himself ignoring the student's please for the hospital wing. His attempt to heal the arm caused all the bones in his arm to vanish forcing the student to spend the night in the hospital wing to regrow almost 30 bones, not a pleasant experience for those of you who have not had the experience. He was immediately arrested by Madam Bones who was in attendance for the game and taken to the Ministry for questioning. Mr. Lockhart's troubles were not over though, during questioning some inconsistencies in Mr. Lockhart's books came up. Under the effects of Veritaserum, Mr. Lockhart admitted to taking credit for other people's accomplishments while embellishing the story and whipping the memories of the people involved. At the time of publishing, we were unable to reach his publishers for comment. Headmaster Foote was informed about this and Lockhart was immediately terminated. Madam Bones was able to supply an Auror who is on temporary medical leave for the remainder of the year to fill in for the opening created by Lockhart's termination. We will continue to keep you updated as this story develops._

Susan put the paper down and looked over at her friend with a smug smile on her face. "I told you that ponce was a fraud."

"Yeah, yeah you were right as always Suzy. No need to rub it in my face." Hannah replied rather dejectedly.

"At least now we will get a proper DADA instructor for the rest of the year" said Susan.

"I think the best part is that now we won't have to suffer through Harry's horrible acting anymore" teased Hannah. Harry replied to by sticking his tong out at her. Susan knew that Harry wasn't going to miss being dragged to the front of the class to act out scenes from Lockhart's books.

HC

Up at the staff table, the conversation was revolving around the same topic as the students.

"I'm not surprised by this at all, my Eagles have been complaining about his classes all year" Professor Flitwick was saying. "I remember him in school and the boy's spellwork was horrible. His writing was good but he could not keep up with the practical portions."

"That's another DADA teacher who hasn't lasted a year" Headmaster Foote said. "I looked at the records and it seems that no DADA teacher has lasted longer than one year for almost 20 years. I am begging to believe those rumors that the position is cursed."

"Surely if the position was cursed then Professor Dumbledore would have already dealt with it." Professor McGonagall stated defending her old colleague and friend. "I know towards the end of his tenure he made some questionable decisions but I would think that he would have done something if there was a curse."

Professor Foote glanced over at his Deputy. She still was rather loyal to that meddling old fool who had preceded him. "I am not too sure about that Minerva. He has allowed the education at Hogwarts to slip over the years. I think over the Christmas Holiday I will see what I can find out. I would appreciate your assistance Filius and you also Severus. Both of your expertise may be useful." He received two nods of acceptance from the two named professors.

"If I could also speak with you after breakfast Headmaster, there is something I would like to discus with you." Snape said.

"Of course Severus, would you like to join me in my office?"

"That would be best Headmaster." The two men finished their tea and rose from their seats and made their way to the headmaster's office. Once in his office Headmaster Foote took his seat behind his desk and motioned for Severus to take one of the seats in front of the desk.

"So what can I do for you Severus?" Professor Foote began.

"I would like to tender my resignation after this term Headmaster. I can stay on until the Christmas Holidays but after that I would like to explore new opportunities. I understand that this might be short notice so I have taken the liberty of making a list of Potion Masters for you to look over for my replacement."

Professor Foote leaned back in his chair. He was a little surprised by this. He expected Snape to be rather stubborn and try to hold on to his post. "What brought this on Severus?"

"I have no love of teaching nor do I have any talent at it. In my youth, I made some poor decisions and my former Master ordered me to apply for the post in order to spy for him. I turned spy in order to try to protect someone but when that failed, I stayed on to keep myself out of prison. Dumbledore also kept me on for the future as he believed the Dark Lord would rise again. With Dumbledore gone, I have no reason to stay. I can finally be free to pursue my own research."

"Very well Severus. Send me you list for your replacement, and I will write you a letter of recommendation. I won't lie to you and say you will be missed but this is probably the best solution for everyone."

Snape rose from his seat. "Thank you Headmaster. I will have it on your desk by the end of the day." Snape turned and left the office in a much better mood then he had been in for a while.

HC

In the wake of the truth behind Lockhart's lies coming to light, his publisher was forced to refund the money of many angry Hogwarts parents who had to buy his books for class. Many a female heart was broken all throughout Britain and many men had satisfied smirks on their face that they quickly hid whenever said female was around. In Hogwarts, term was quickly coming to an end and all the students were putting their nose to the grind stone in preparation for end of term tests. The news of Professor Snape's immanent departure brought cheers from ¾ of the school and even a few Slytherins wore satisfied smiles that were quickly hidden when the news came out. The rumor was that the new teacher would start at the beginning of the New Year and was a Potion Mistress from the Continent that Professor Foote had somehow wooed away from Beauxbatons and would be starting in the New Year.

In no time at all, Susan, Harry, and Hannah found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London for the Christmas Hols. The three Hufflepuffs had decided to pack lightly only bringing a backpack each with some school books and clothes. Together with Neville, Daphne, Tracey and Justin, they found a compartment and enjoyed discussing everything from their Christmas plans, to speculation about the new teachers. Justin and Harry even tried to explain Football to Daphne and Tracey who had never heard of the game before.

Over the year Harry and Justin had built up a healthy rivalry in the dorm debating their favorite football team. When Manchester beat Arsenal a few weeks ago Harry had plastered Manchester posters all over Justin's bed. He assured Susan that they would come down eventually and that Justin would have done the same thing if Arsenal would have won. She just shook her head at the boys and their sports. They had even talked her Auntie into letting them go to a game together during the break with Justin's father, Sirius and Kingsley who had become good friends with the two former marauders.

When the train arrived in London Susan was the first off followed by Harry and Hannah. After bidding their friends good bye and promising to see them at Hannah's parents Christmas party on Boxing Day, she moved through the crowed to find her Auntie waiting.

"Welcome back kids" greeted Amelia with a warm hug for both her and Harry. "Hold on and we can go straight home. I know Puck has dinner almost ready for you and she is quite excited to have you two back home."

The kids grabbed her arm and they apparated back to Bones Manor. Susan heard a content sigh from beside her and saw Harry shrugging off his back with a huge grin on his face. "It's so nice to be home" Harry said to no one in particular. He picked up his pack and Susan's and went upstairs to put them in their respective rooms. Susan turned to her aunt seeing the same happy smile on her face that Susan knew was on hers.

Amelia turned to Susan and must have seen something in her face as she watched Harry take their packs up to their rooms because her smile got bigger. "Soooo is there something you want to tell me Suzy? I've seen that look on girls before and always in relation to a boy."

Susan could feel her cheeks heating up. "No auntie there is nothing to tell" she said not quite meeting her Auntie's eyes.

"Right" Amelia drawled. "Just remember I'm here to talk if you want. Shall we go see how Puck is doing on dinner?"

Relieved the interrogation was over for now Susan quickly agreed and they went in to the kitchen where they were shortly joined by Harry. During Dinner they talked about their plans for the Holidays. "Tomorrow, we are flooing to Sirius's house in London and spending the day shopping and doing things around London. I was able to get tickets to the Nutcracker at the Royal Albert Hall tomorrow for all five us. Puck has already taken care of clothes for it and we will change at Sirius's place and eat dinner before the ballet."

Susan was excited. She had been trying to convince her Aunt to get tickets to see the Nutcracker since she was 8 after learning about it in school. Now, not only was she going to see it with her family, but she was going to see it in one of the best concert halls in the world. She turned to Harry who also looked excited. "That will be great Auntie. Thank you so much for getting us tickets."

"It was actually from one of my contacts from The Metropolitan Police who got me the tickets. He is a squib and we work together when we have to coordinate with the local authorities. He is a Commander in the Met and apparently this is a benefit to support victims of what the Muggles are calling The Troubles. During Voldemort's first rise, the Ministry used the problems in Northern Ireland as a cover story for some of his bigger 'demonstrations'. Just between us, I think because of that, wizards have caused The Troubles to last longer than it probably would have."

"Sounds fun, I've always wanted to go to the theatre" said Harry. With that the three finished their dinner and went to bed.

HC

The next day found Susan stepping out of the fireplace in an old house in London. Susan quickly moved out of the way as Harry came crashing in right behind her. Giggling she helped him to his feet right as Amelia came through the floo. "Good morning you three" greeted Sirius with three hugs for the new comers. "Welcome to my home. I know it's not much to look at but Moony and I are working on making it presentable. The old House Elf that was here keeled over and died when he found out that I owned him so we have been working on this all on our own. Come on I'll give you a tour."

Sirius started to show them around the old house and Susan had to admit that it gave her the creeps. It looked like the house of some very dark wizards. The furniture and all the walls were done in dark wood with snakes for door handles. "No one has lived here in almost 8 years ever since my dear old mother died. As you probably noticed, they were not the nicest of people. You could say that I was the black or shall we say white sheep of the family. We've cleaned out most of the pests that moved in and started sorting out some of the more dangerous stuff left in the house. The bedrooms are all clean and ready to go. I have a room for each of you if you guys ever want to come and stay." Susan saw Harry perk up at this at the idea of spending more time with his Godfather and honorary Uncle. Susan just smiled happy for her friend

After the tour that was joined half way through by Remus, the five of them caught the tube into central London. Susan loved Christmas in London, the decorations, the lights, and the happy people. Everything just seemed so magical. Even the light snow that was falling only made it better. They spent the day splitting up between partners and shopping meeting up for lunch in a pub in Knightsbridge. After lunch they made their way to Diagon Alley and did some shopping in the magical shopping district. At around 3, the group flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place with their money bags considerably lighter. Susan giggled when Harry literally collapsed on the couch. "I don't know how you girls can stay standing. I'm exhausted."

"Oh Harry, it was just a little shopping. We didn't even get to hit the shoe department or go shopping for new clothes." Susan got a mischievous look on her face. "I guess we will just have to take you out again so we can do that." She laughed again at the panicked look on his face.

"No that's ok Suzy; I don't think I would be the best person to take clothes shopping. My fashion sense is almost nonexistent."

"Ok kids, time to get ready" Amelia said poking her head into the room.

Susan nodded and left the room heading for the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she went into the room Sirius had set aside for her and found a beautiful marine blue gown hanging in the wardrobe. A huge smile blossomed on Susan's face as she looked at the dress fingering the material. The dress was made of silk and felt smooth and light under her fingers. She quickly started to put on the dress and looked in the mirror appreciating how it looked. The marine blue matched her strawberry blond hair perfectly and highlighted her pale complexion. The sheath body had a slightly dropping neckline with a straps connected to sleeves that reached half way down her forearms. She turned when she heard a knock at the door. Opening the door she found her Auntie waiting there wearing a dark maroon evening gown.

"Oh Susan you look beautiful. Want me to help you with your hair and some makeup?"

"Thanks Auntie that would be wonderful" Susan replied smiling. Together the girls went back into the room with Susan sitting in front of a mirror with Amelia behind her teasing her hair. Amelia then applied some light makeup and declared her done.

"You look so grown up Suzy. I know you mother would be so proud of the woman you are becoming." Amelia pulled out a small box from her purse. "This was your mothers. Your father got it for her for their first Christmas together." She opened the box up to reveal a solitary diamond pendant on a fine gold chain. She draped it around her neck and clasped it. "She would have been so happy to have been the one to help you get ready for your first formal affair." Both girls wiped tears from their eyes and quickly collected themselves. "Ok the boys are probably waiting downstairs. Let's not keep them waiting."

Together they left the room and walked down the stairs to meet the waiting men. When they entered the entry hall she saw that each of the men had donned tuxedoes for the evening with vests and bow ties. Harry's was black with accents of dark green on the vest and the bow tie that helped to bring out his eyes. Susan couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so handsome. He even tried to tame his wild hair with little success. Harry turned around and Susan suppressed a giggle at the look on his face. He stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed. Sirius noticed as well and went to meet them at that foot of the stairs.

"You ladies look lovely this evening." He extended his arm for Amelia which she accepted with a smile and he escorted her to the door. Harry still hadn't moved and it took an elbow from Remus to get his brain working again. He shook his head as if trying to clear it and approached Susan.

"You look beautiful Suzy" he stammered out his face turning crimson. He looked to his godfather and seemed to pluck up some courage extended his arm in a valid attempt at mimicking his godfather's suaveness. The attempted was spoiled slightly at the increasing blush that was on his face when Susan took his arm.

"Thank you Harry, you look quite dashing yourself tonight." Her blush matched his as they walked to the door were Amelia, Sirius and Remus were waiting. Sirius helped Amelia into her coat and then donned his own coat. Again Susan noticed Harry watching his godfather and then attempted to repeat his actions helping Susan into her coat. The group then apparated to a secluded alley by a fancy restaurant in Kensington within walking distance to the Royal Albert Hall. After an enjoyable meal they walked to the hall.

The evening was a complete blur to Susan. It was quite possibly the best night of her life. They had great seats for the performance with Harry sitting next to her. Even the time spent in the lobby with her aunt making small talk with some of her contacts in the Met was enjoyable. She attributed it all to being on the arm of a certain green eyed wizard for the entire evening. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as her. Susan could see that he enjoyed being out in the Muggle world where no one knew who he was or was clamoring for his attention. Here he could just be Harry, and he seemed to love every second of it. When the evening came to a close Amelia, Harry, and Susan apparated home to Bones Manor. Susan thought the evening couldn't get any better but she was wrong. Harry escorted her to her room and to her surprise and delight gave her a small kiss on the cheek with his face turning scarlet again before he quickly made his way to his own room. Susan changed and crawled into bed happier then she had ever been.

HC

After their night out the rest of the Christmas holidays sped up. Sirius and Remus came over on Christmas day to open presents and spend the day together. On Boxing Day they all went over the Abbots for their annual Christmas party. Susan was happy to see her girlfriends again and show them the pictures of them at the Nutcracker. Hannah had a knowing smile on her face while Susan told all about the evening were every other word seemed to be Harry. Daphne and Tracey took the opportunity to introduce Harry and Susan to their parents. Both their fathers worked in the Wizengamot with Mr. Abbot in the Neutral Coalition while Daphne's mother was a Healer at Saint Mungo's. Harry spent 15 minutes asking her questions about working as a Healer only stopping when it was time for dinner.

The next few days were spent lazing around enjoying the break from school. Two days before heading back to Hogwarts, Harry went with Sirius and met Justin and his father to go to the Arsenal game in London. Susan was hoping for a nice quite time at home when her aunt cornered her in the kitchen.

"Ok missy, spill. I saw the way you looked at Harry and him at you."

Susan squirmed in her seat cursing her luck that her aunt was an accomplished cop with keen observation skills. "Fine, there is nothing going on with me and Harry" Susan said in an exasperated voice her face turning scarlet. "But yes, I like him a lot. I don't know how he feels though. Actually, knowing boys, I doubt he knows how he feels either." Both girls giggled at this Susan still sporting a blush matching her hair.

"You're probably right. Boys usually take longer to get past the cooties stage than girls. Add that to Harry's life before and he might take a little while to realize what he is feeling. Just be patient with him and don't rush him. I know it might be hard but you are both still young and there is no reason to rush things."

Susan nodded. "That's what Hannah said also. I just get worried sometimes. What if he sees me just as a sister? Most of our friends are girls with the exception of Neville and Justin and all of them are rather pretty. Harry is just so sweet and handsome and…" she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. She quickly shook her head. "What if he starts to fancy one of them?"

Amelia laughed softly to herself. "I don't think you will have to worry about that Suzy or him thinking of you as a sister. I think Hannah has that spot locked down. I suspect when Harry figures out his feelings you will be the first one to know. Just look at the way he looks at you and how he doted on you when we went to the Ballet. He tried so hard to imitate Sirius and act the perfect gentleman. Just give him time and he will not disappoint you."

Susan smiled at her auntie. "Thanks auntie. It just worries me sometimes especially when I think about how many girls have crushes on Harry."

"They have crushes on the Boy-Who-Lived. None of them know Harry and Harry can tell the difference."

Susan nodded at this. She had seen Harry ignore people who only seemed to want to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived or stare at his scar. The youngest Weasley came to her mind along with that Creevey boy. None of them noticed how uncomfortable the attention made Harry. "Your right Auntie, I will just have to be patient." Susan smiled at the thought of her green eyed friend. 'I will be patient, but he is mine, he just doesn't know it yet.' Before she knew it, Susan was back on the Express with her friends heading back to Hogwarts.

A/N There you have it, another chapter in the can. I know it was little light on plot and heavy on the fluff. I didn't expect this chapter to turn out this way but am happy with how it went anyways. Let me know what you think. The Ballet was a spur of the moment idea and I just ran with it. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N There is a French teacher in this chapter. Please use your imagination and pretend she is using a French accent as I suck at writing with accents. Whoever can tell me where I got the two new teachers gets a cyber-cookie.

Ch. 14

Susan quickly fell back into her routine after returning to school from the Christmas Holidays. To her immense satisfaction the majority of the school seemed to have completely forgotten about the attack on Miss Norris and the message on the wall. Only a few students looked at Harry with any suspicion anymore and the school seemed to go back to normal. Susan also noticed her friendship with Harry seemed to become closer after the ballet. There had been no major changes just small things that would have almost gone unnoticed by the casual observer. The way they would lean into each other on the couch while reading or the more frequent and longer hugs, shy glances when the other wasn't looking, all indicated a new found closeness with each other.

The start of the new term also brought two new teachers. For the first time in a long time the students were excited to go to their history class. Susan, Hannah, and Harry walked into the History of Magic classroom to find the teacher already waiting at his desk. He was an older man probably in his late fifties with thin greying hair and slightly on the pudgy side. He watched the students file into the class and take their seats with a jovial smile on his face. After the last person sat down he stood up and took out a piece of parchment.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Marcus Brody and I will be taking over the History of Magic class. First a little about me, I am the last person in the U.K. to earn their Mastery in History and apprenticed under Bathilda Bagshot and together we wrote the latest copy of your textbook. After I gained my Mastery I was unable to find a position teaching History in a Wizard Institution but I was lucky to find a Museum Curatorship at a University in the United States that specialized in what the muggles call the 'Occult'. I worked closely with one of their professors there to help locate ancient artifacts of historical significance. Now that you know a little about me, I'm going to go through the roll and try to put a name to your faces."

Professor Brody then proceeded to go through the class list calling names. Susan was felt a small smile grace her lips when he reached Harry's name and only paused for a second but otherwise made no special reaction to Harry's name. "OK, now that we know each other's name, I am going to pass out a short test. This is just to asses were your class is and if there are any special things I need to focus on. This is not for a grade but please do your best."

Susan looked down at the parchment in front of her and read through the test. The questions ranged from all areas of History of Magic from important dates to significant events. Many of the questions she learned growing up while some of the more obscure dates she remembered from reading through the book. After taking the test she was quite happy that Harry had insisted they read through the book instead of sleeping. She turned to look at her green eyed friend to see a satisfied smirk on his lips as he met her eyes.

After about a half an hour Professor Brody rose from his chair. "Ok class, let's call it time. Don't worry if you haven't finished." He pulled out his wand and with a wave summoned the test and they stacked themselves neatly on his desk. "I will look through the tests and let you know how you did next class. From there, I will be able to make a plan of attack. Now this class is going to be a bit different from how it was before. First of all, as you can plainly see, I'm not dead yet." He paused smiling as a few of the students' laughed. "Second of all, instead of just lecturing about important events in Wizarding History, we are also going to analyze and discus why something happened and the ramifications of the event. We will also look at how events in the Muggle world affected the Wizarding World and vise-versa. This is an important part of this class that many have scoffed at but it is important to remember that we are part of a larger world and actions in one can have effects on the other." He paused and looked around the room. "Are there any questions?" When no one raised their hand he smiled and dismissed the class for the day.

Hannah, Harry, and Susan left the class together and made their way to lunch talking about their new history teacher. "I think History of Magic will finally start to live up to my expectations" Harry said. "I was looking forward to this class before I stated but after our first class with Binns, my hopes were dashed."

"Agreed. Professor Brody will be so much better than Binns ever was. It will be nice learning about some of the effects of our History with the muggles." Susan added.

Hannah giggled, "I'm sure the bigots won't be happy about that aspect of the class. They prefer to think the Muggle World doesn't exist and if it does it has no bearing on anything in our world." The other two nodded at this and continued onto lunch. History of Magic quickly became a popular class with all but a few of the students who grew up in the more conservative families most of them from Slytherin. Proving Hannah's theory true, these were the same students who had the most problems with the new anti-discrimination rules that Headmaster Foote put into place at the beginning of the year. Susan even overheard Malfoy bemoaning the class to Parkinson in the library while working on an essay about the 100 Years war and British Wizards part in it.

HC

The other class that was in for a big change was Potions. Susan, Hannah, and Harry walked into the Dungeon for their first Potions class with the new teacher with high expectations. They had heard from other Puffs that the teacher was far superior to Snape in many ways with some of the older boys winking at each other. The class was in the same dungeon classroom as before but that's where the similarities stopped. The trio walked in and Harry immediately led them to the front of the class as opposed to their usual table in the back. After sitting down, Susan looked around the room. It bore no resemblance to the old potions lab. First of all it was a lot brighter. It looked like the teacher had installed some sort of glowballs that let off a soft white light.

Hanging on the wall were posters with charts of common ingredients showing their reactions with other common ingredients. There were also posters displaying safety practices and warnings showing ingredients that shouldn't be mixed with others. She looked at the office door when she heard it open. From the office, in walked tall, willowy women with light brown hair cut short just below the nape of her neck. Susan would guess she was in her mid-30s as she walked with a light sure step towards the front of the class. Susan now understood why the older boys thought the teacher was an improvement to Snape. When she made it to the front of the room she turned and looked over the class with a welcoming smile.

"Bon jour class" She welcomed with a slight French accent. "My name is Professor Marie Pasture. I will be your new potions professor. I recently taught at Beauxbatons and have had my potion's mastery for almost 10 years. I look forward to teaching you the fine art of potion brewing. First, before we begin, let's go over a few changes that I am putting into effect for this class." She turned and lifted a book off her desk and held it up to the class. "How many of you have a copy of this book?" Susan noticed that it was the same book that Harry had told her and Hannah to get at the begging of first year indexing potion ingredients and their reactions. She raised her hand along with Harry and Hannah along with a few Ravenclaws. "For those of you that do not have a copy already, please come up to get a copy. This book is a great resource for any potion you are working on. In it are lists of ingredients along with their reactions to other ingredients and how different ways of preparing them affects their properties."

After all the students in the class had a copy of the book and returned to their desks Professor Pasture continued to explain the changes. "Another change is the safety practices. I don't know why I have to implement these since these should have been in effect for the last 5 years but what's done is done. As you see in the corner, there are pegs with aprons and goggles on them. You are required to always where the safety goggles and aprons when brewing a potion along with your dragon hide gloves. Accidents do happen and this will help keep you safe. I will also teach you a shield spell that is designed to block potion accidents. If something does happen and your cauldron is about to explode then you are to cast this spell immediately and call for help." She took out her wand and with a sharp jab at the cauldron on her desk said "_Potion Protego". _A shiny shield appeared in front of her cauldron. "This is a variance of the protego shield that requires a lot less power. It can stop liquids and slow down and maybe stop flying objects but it only creates a small shield right in front of cauldron. Give it a try." Around the room students tried to cast the spell and it only took a few tries for all the student have the spell down.

"Excellent, now please go grab your protective gear and let's start with a potion that Professor Snape had you brew earlier this year. This isn't for a grade but to allow me gauge your skill level." She tapped her wand on the board and the instructions for a simple boil cure potion appeared on the board. Susan opened her book to the proper page and got to work. Professor Pasture walked around the tables as the students worked asking small questions about why they were doing something or about certain techniques. When she walked past their table she got the biggest smile on her face as she looked into Harry's cauldron. "Very good Mr. Potter, your potion is spot on. Is that mint I smell?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry replied softly not used to being addressed in this class. "I found that if I put a sprig of mint in the potion after the last ingredient but before it comes to a boil it increases the effect of the lace wings which in turns increases the effectiveness of the potion as a whole. With that a half dose can accomplish what a full dose does."

Professor Pasture beamed at Harry. "That is very good Mr. Potter. Come see me after class. That will be 10 points for Hufflepuff." Harry nodded and smiled as the Professor moved on to continue her laps around the room. With 5 minutes left in the class Professor Pasture got the classes attention. "Good job today everybody, don't worry if you haven't finished your potion, this was only so I could assess your techniques. We will not be brewing a potion for the next few classes though as we will be going over some of the basic potions techniques. After we have that down we will start brewing again. Since this class is twice a week, I will use one of those days to lecture on the potion we will be brewing and then you will brew it the second class. Your homework will be to research the potion and describe why certain things are done in the order they are done for this particular potion. How some ingredients will react with others and critical steps in the brewing process. After you brew the potion, your essay will be on what might have gone wrong and how you can improve the potion for next time. That's all for the day, see you next time."

Susan, Harry and Hannah got up and packed up their bags. "We'll wait for you outside Harry" said Susan. Together her and Hannah walked out the class and waited for Harry in the hall. "Well looks like Potions will finally be pleasant." At that moment Harry walked through the door with a big smile on his face. "What has you grinning like a loon?" Susan asked.

"Professor Pasture was so impressed with my work that she asked to see what else I had. I showed her my notes and she was quite surprised. She said that she hadn't seen such detailed and concise notes since she met someone named Lily Evens at a summer potions program when she was in school. She was surprised to find out that was my mum. I told her about my experimenting with Poppy and she asked if she could sit in sometime."

"Wow that's great Harry," Hannah exclaimed happily. Susan nodded emphatically as the trio made their way to dinner. Susan couldn't help but smile at the improvements that were happening in the school. Not only had two of the worst teachers been replaced component professors, but the first day back Headmaster Foote revealed that with the assistance of Professor Flitwick, and Snape, they were able to lift the curse on the DADA position using a combination of runes, charms, and arithmancy. With the injured Auror only available for the remainder of the year, Professor Foote now had a good long time to search for a competent professor who would hopefully last over a year.

HC

February brought the second Hufflepuff Quidditch game of the year, this time against Gryffindor. The weeks leading up to the match saw the Hufflepuff team working harder than it had ever worked before. Cedric was fairly confident that they would be able to pull out a win and his confidence was infectious.

Susan noticed that Harry had steadily started to get paler once again. The combination of long practices in the cold January weather combined with how busy he was with classes and other activities he took part in had Susan once again worried about her raven haired friend. Even after they were done with practice, Harry, and the other two chasers would huddle together in a corner of the common room over a model of a Quidditch pitch devising new plays to practice the next time while critiquing current plays. The week before the game Susan finally had enough and decided to say something the next morning at breakfast.

"Harry," Susan whispered at the Hufflepuff table in the morning. "I'm worried about you. You're looking pale again. I think you need to get more sleep."

Harry sighed and nodded slightly. "I know Suzy. I don't know what's wrong. I know I'm putting in a lot of hours into the Quidditch game but that shouldn't be affecting me as much as it is. Something feels off. Like something is pulling at me and I can't figure out what it is."

This just made Susan even more worried. "What do you mean 'pulling'?"

"I don't know, that's the best I can explain it. It's not always there but sometimes it get stronger and then fades away again. This is the strongest it's been for a while."

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey about it?"

At this Harry got a sheepish look on his face. "No. If I tell her than she will have to run tests and will keep me in the Hospital wing until she can figure out what's wrong. That would take me out of the Quidditch game this weekend, and it's not really that bad. It's just more annoying than anything else. Besides, if we win this match we will be first place for the cup for the first time in almost 50 years. The plays we are designing need me and I can put up with a little bit of sleepless nights if it helps my teammates."

Susan wasn't too sure about this. She enjoyed Quidditch as much as the next witch and wanted to see Hufflepuff win as much as the rest of her house, but she was worried. She worried her bottom lip thinking about it. "Fine, but promise me that as soon as this game is over you will go straight to Madam Pomfrey and figure out what is wrong."

Harry smiled at her. "Deal, I know your worried Suzy but really there's nothing to worry about. A little missed sleep isn't that bad and winters in Scotland to tend to make us all rather pale. I bet next summer when we go to some warm tropical place and I take off my shirt, I will blind the entire beach with my paleness." Susan couldn't help it but she laughed thinking about Harry blinding fellow beach goers.

The Saturday of the match dawned cold with a clear blue sky and a pale sun shining down on the pitch. Susan, Hannah and all the rest of the Puffs made their way down to the Quidditch Stands after breakfast wrapped snuggly in their yellow and black scarves and gloves. The excitement for the match today was at an all-time high for both the Lions and the Badgers. Sirius had sent Susan his giant foam finger for her to use and she was waving it for all she was worth. When it looked like the entire school was seated in the stands the magic microphone let out a loud squeal as it came online.

"Good morning Quidditch fans and let me welcome you to today's highly anticipated match of The Hufflepuff Badgers versus the Gryffindor Lions," came Lee Jordan's voice ringing across the pitch. Susan was hoping the Gryffindor fourth year at least tried to stay neutral in his commentating but she knew that his track record wasn't in his favor. "The winner of the game today will claim first place in the cup standings and both teams have been working hard to see their team win. Both sides have their strengths that they hope to parley into a winning game this morning but only time will tell which team will emerge victorious. On the Lion's side they have the attacking power of the Crimson Vixens backed up by the excellent keeping by Oliver Wood and two beaters who are almost human bludgers themselves."

"Jordan, who came up with such a ridiculous name?" came Professor McGonagall's voice over the microphone. "I will not tolerate the use of inappropriate names."

"Sorry Professor won't happen again." Lee said quickly to the laughter of the crowed. "On the Badger's side, they are led by an outstanding Seeker and a well-tested keeper. Their chaser line might be a little on the young side but no one can deny the talent that they showed in their last match." Roars of approval from both sides echoed through the stadium. At that moment, seven blurs of yellow shot out from the locker room and Susan focused her binoculars onto her favorite player as Harry zoomed around with the team meeting in the middle. They were quickly followed by the Gryffindor team dressed in scarlet. Madam Hooch called the captains together and after her usual request for a clean game had the captains shake hands and the players in the air.

"And Madam Hooch has released the Snitch as the players get ready for the opening toss. And there it is, look at the quick reaction of both chaser sides as they try to grab the quaffle, and yes, it looks like Gryffindor has won possession with Johnson taking the quaffle, a quick pass to Bell who tries to break to the Hufflepuff side of the pitch. Look at that girl fly it looks like she's in the clear as she draws back to shoot," A loud cheer arose from the Hufflepuff stands. "And Potter steals the quaffle right out of her hand. No one even saw him coming. He turns and the Hufflepuff chasers form the Hawk Head Attack flying in tight formation to the Gryffindor side passing between them." Susan jumped and cheered with the rest of her house as they moved down to the pitch. She saw a bludger heading towards Harry right as he was passed the Quaffle. The bludger was only about two feet away when he broke left into a tight barrel role allowing the bludger to not only pass right by him but it crashed into Wood leaving an easy shot for Harry.

"And Hufflepuff is first to strike with an amazing dodge from Potter." Hufflepuff roared in delight as the chasers took a victory lap around the field. The game only intensified from there. The three Hufflepuff chasers flew around like demons striping the ball from the Gryffindor chasers or intercepting their passes mid throw. They managed a few shots on goals but the majorities were stopped by the Badger's Keeper. "And there's another goal for the Badgers scored by Macavoy putting the Badgers up 80 to 10. And it looks like Wood has signaled for a time out. Let's hope he can say something to get his team back in this."

The Gryffindor team huddled under their goal posts and Susan could tell that Wood was not happy. He gestured wildly at his chasers and the Seeker. "I can't believe how well Harry and the other chasers are shutting down the Gryffindor girls. They usually do really well," Susan commented to Hannah.

"I guess all that practice they've been doing is paying off. It's like they are in the huddle with them." Susan wasn't able to say anything else as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and play resumed. Whatever Wood had said seemed to have made an impact as the Gryffindor Chasers immediately tore down the field and put a shot through the left hoop brining a cheer from the Lions. Their excitant was short lived as Harry, Heidi and Tamsim responded just as quickly scoring another goal for Hufflepuff bringing the score to 90 to 20. The game raged on with Harry scoring twice more before the Snitch finally made an appearance.

"And it looks like Diggory has seen the snitch," Lee's voice rang out. "McClaggen is in close pursuit but Diggory has the inside track." Both Seekers streaked through the sky after the snitch being led on a merry chase. Cedric was able to get his hand around it and ended the game with the final score of 260 to 30 in favor of Hufflepuff. Susan and Hannah followed the rest of her house down as they rushed the field in a flood of yellow and black surrounding their team. Not only had Hufflepuff taken first place put they handed Gryffindor their biggest loss in three years. Susan found Harry and jumped into him throwing her arms around him giving him a huge hug that he returned with just as much force.

"Congratulations Harry, you did awesome. I think you just took the top scoring spot, I'm so proud of you."

Harry had a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Suzy it was amazing everything just seemed to click for us today and the lions just couldn't gain any momentum." Together the whole of Hufflepuff house made their way down to their common room Susan never letting go of Harry's hand the whole way. The party that ensued that day was a legend for years to come in the Hufflepuff common room. Food, drinks, and music flowed freely throughout the whole rest of the day. Even Professor Sprout made an appearance for a few hours to celebrate with her house. The only person from the house who didn't seem to be in the party mood was the star of the game.

Susan found Harry sitting on the couch looking completely oblivious to the revelers around him. "Harry, you look like you're about to pass out where you sit. Why don't you head to bed I doubt anyone would miss you."

Harry looked up and blinked owlishly at Susan. "Yeah, your right Suzy, I think I'll go head to bed. See you in the morning." After a brief hug Susan watched as he made his way to the boy's dorm. Susan returned to the other girls and joined back in the conversation. About an hour later she thought saw the portrait whole open and close again but no one came in or out. She figured she must have just missed the person who left. Another hour passed and then a loud gong sounded throughout the common room brining an eerier quite to the entire common room.

"All students are to return to their common room immediately," the voice of the headmaster announced. Worried chatter broke out again throughout the common room as a few Hufflepuffs not already in the room started to return. Soon Professor Sprout came in and did a quick headcount including looking in on a still sleeping Harry.

"I'm afraid to say that there has been another attack. Everyone is to stay in their common room until further notice. Dinner will be served here, and possibly breakfast tomorrow. I will let you know more information when I have it." With that, Professor Sprout left a very anxious Hufflepuff Common room.

A/N I wrote the Quidditch scenes while watching the world cup and tried to capture some of the commentator's personality from it. Hope it worked out ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Susan looked around the common room. Not seeing any sign of her green eyed friend she quickly made her way up to the boy's dormitory poking her head in. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Harry sleeping soundly in his bed oblivious to the recent events. Fighting the urge to go and wake him up so he could reassure her everything was going to be okay, she quietly closed the door and returned to the common room. The news of the attack had snuffed out all feelings of celebration that were prevalent only ten minutes ago. Slowly people drifted off to bed as the night wore on.

The next morning Susan's mood was lifted when she found Harry sitting in the common room waiting for her and Hannah looking much better than he had in recent weeks. The two girls quickly joined him on the couch and Susan leaned against him drawing comfort from his presence. "Justin told me that someone was attacked last night," Harry said. "Have they said anything else yet?"

"No not yet, but I expect Professor Sprout soon to make an announcement" Susan replied. As if her words summoned the herbology professor, the portrait hole opened and in walked Professor Sprout.

She looked around the common room and sent the prefects to gather the rest of the house for an announcement. When everyone was gathered in the common room she let out a tired sigh. "Good morning everyone, as I mentioned last night, there was another attack. The student was petrified and taken to the hospital wing showing the same symptoms as Mrs. Norris. Because of this attack, the Headmaster has decided to summon the Aurors and they will be here soon. Together with the teachers they will search the school and try to figure out what or who is responsible for this attack. Every student will be escorted to each meal and then they will return straight back to their common room." Professor Sprout paused here looking around at the worried faces of her badgers. "I will not lie to you, there is talk that we will close the school and send everybody home until we can figure out what has caused this attack."

In the back of the room one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs raised his hand. "Professor, can you tell us who was attacked?"

"It was Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." This caused many whispers to start up around the room. Susan could hear people mentioning the Heir of Slytherin and muggleborn as people discussed this latest development. "Now if that is all, let's go eat breakfast. Prefects, please make sure that we all stay together." Together all the Hufflepuffs made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they neared the hall Susan was surprised to see the doors closed. She could not recall the doors actually being closed before. Professor Sprout knocked on the door and they opened just enough to let the group of Hufflepuffs pass. When the last one was through they closed again.

They students took their seats and began to eat breakfast. Susan looked around the table noticing the downcast eyes and melancholy expressions on her housemates' faces. The one expression though that made her worry was Harry's. His face was expressionless but his eyes held terror in them. Before she could ask him what was wrong though the doors opened again and in walked her auntie followed by ten Aurors. Susan recognized Connie Hammer and Anne Daily walking next to Amelia. The group walked up to the head table and talked with the Headmaster briefly. After a brief conversation Professor Foote rose from his seat. "Students please finish your breakfast and your Head of House will escort you back to your common room. Please remain there until you are told otherwise."

Susan and the rest of the Hufflepuffs quickly finished their breakfast and were about to leave with Professor Sprout when Amelia walked up to them. "Professor Sprout, do you mind if I have a word with my children?"

"No not at all Madam Bones, if you could just escort them back to the Hufflepuff common room when you are done though." Amelia nodded and led Harry and Susan to a small room off the Great Hall. When they entered the room Amelia wrapped both kids in a warm hug.

"First of all Harry, congratulations on the game yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't make it but we had a surprise audit of the budget yesterday." Harry said it was ok and he understood but Susan couldn't hold her curiosity in any more.

"Auntie what is going on?"

Amelia looked at the pair as if trying to decide how much to tell them. "Well, as Professor Sprout mentioned one of the students was petrified last evening. Headmaster Foote locked down the school and called in the Aurors for assistance. We will investigate today and if we find nothing, we will begin sending kids home this week until we can figure out what caused the attacks." She took a breath. "I'm not too sure how successful we will be in finding out what happened. I've been doing some digging and I've found some rather interesting things. The biggest piece of information I found is that this has occurred before. Fifty years ago students were being petrified and one student was killed. Hagrid was accused of the attacks and was expelled." Susan and Harry let out surprised gasps at that. "Now I have spoken to Hagrid and he admits to hiding a creature inside the school but it was an acromantula and the symptoms of the attacked students were not consistent with the giant spider's venom. Hagrid also mentioned that the spider asked Hagrid to set it free so as to flee from whatever was roaming the castle at the time." Amelia paused and took off her monocle and polished it on her robe before continuing. "Now here is where the story really gets interesting. The student who turned Hagrid in was a Slytherin Prefect named Tom Riddle."

Susan saw Harry react out of the corner of her eye but she was too enthralled in the story to see the dawning horror on his face. "With some help from the Department of Mysteries, I have been digging into anything I could find out about Tom Riddle. It turns out that Tom Riddle is the birth name of Lord Voldemort."

Amelia stopped when a strangled cry came from Harry. Susan looked over at her friend to see his face contorted in Terror. "No it can't be; that's impossible." Harry mumbled to himself.

Susan seeing her friend in distress rushed over to him only for Harry to draw back from her. "Harry what's wrong?"

"It was me, Susan. It was me all along. I really have been attacking people."

"Harry, what are you talking about you wouldn't hurt anybody."

"My Journal Susan, the one you got me over the summer. I've been writing in it on and off for the last few months. It even wrote back to me. We would talk about all sorts of things. I thought it was just charmed to be like that and whoever enchanted the journal just named it Tom Riddle." Susan and Amelia gasped as Harry continued to back away.

"Harry, we need to get that journal. If we have it we can figure out what happened and fix this." Amelia said.

"It's in my room in my trunk… No wait, it's in my pocket. Why is it in my pocket, I've never carried it around before." Harry said almost to himself. Harry reached into his pocket and just as his hand touched the journal he let out an ear splitting scream. Susan rushed over to Harry with Amelia right on her heals. Harry had collapsed on the floor and Susan and Amelia knelt on either side of him. Susan could see his chest rising in falling so at least he was breathing. Amelia pulled out her wand and began to wave it in patterns that Susan recognized as diagnosis spells but before she could finish her incantations Amelia was suddenly tossed to the other side of the room. Susan looked back at Harry when she heard a high cold laugh. She watched as Harry slowly rose from the floor eyes still closed and laughing maniacally.

When he was back on his feet he finally opened his eyes and Susan let out a strangled scream. Instead of the jade green eyes she had come to love gazing into, there were a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her. An evil grin spread on Harry's face as he looked down at Susan. Suddenly he sidestepped and she saw a bolt of red light coming right at her. It stuck and everything went black.

HC

Amelia quickly got to her feet to see Harry also standing laughing a high cold laugh she had heard before. She quickly sent a stunner at him only to have him move and it hit Susan. He quickly spun around to face Amelia with his wand drawn and started sending curses at her that no second year should know laughing all the way. "What's wrong Auntie," Harry taunted "afraid to attack all out on your darling son. It's a good thing that I have no compunctions in attacking you. Avada Kadavra." Amelia was stunned at those words coming out of 'Harry's' mouth that she didn't even think to dodge. She watched as if in slow motion as the tip of Harry's wand glowed green and the bolt of green started to appear out of Harry's wand.

"NO!" came a scream from Harry as his eye's turned back to green as he fought for control again jerking his arm off target making the spell miss wide. Harry's hold on himself was fleeting as his eyes turned red again. A scowl appeared over Harry's face. He quickly turned and waved his wand over Susan and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and dashed out of one of the side doors.

Amelia was right behind him trying to stop him by shooting stunners at him. He quickly ducked into a girl's bathroom and closed the door behind him sealing it. Amelia immediately started to break Harry's sealing charm and after a minute of work was able to open the door only to watch Harry disappear down a hole in the floor that quickly sealed itself up. Footsteps came from behind her and she spun around wand drawn and ready only to lower it when Kingsley and Professor Foote appeared in the bathroom door.

"Madam Bones, what is going on here?" Professor Foote asked.

"It appears that Lord Voldemort has been controlling one of the students and is the cause for the attacks. I chased the culprit up here but he disappeared into a whole over by the sinks. The suspect has also taken Susan and Harry with him."

Professor Foote looked at the sink and started casting spells causing numerous runes to appear. "It appears that we have found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The only problem is that it is heavily warded only to be opened by speaking Parselmouth. We can open it but it will take some time."

"I don't have the time; I can get to them faster. Both kids are wearing special Portkeys I had made for them. Unfortunately it can only take me." She turned to Kingsley. "Shacklebolt, I want you and every Auror here working to open this door and come as soon as you can. I will go ahead and try to save the kids." After receiving a nod from Kingsley she grabbed her necklace portkey and portkeyed away to find her kids.

HC

The first thing that Susan noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was cold and wet. The smell around her was that of stagnant air that had been locked up for long periods of time. Remembering what her Auntie had taught her she continued to feign sleep trying to assess her surroundings before alerting her captor that she was awake. A familiar cold laugh told her how successful she was being. "You can quit faking it now. I know you're awake."

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large chamber with numerous columns holding up the ceiling and a statue of a bearded man at the far end. The floor was damp and littered with skeletons of small rodents. "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets Miss Bones. This chamber was built by my ancestor to one day cleanse the school of those unworthy to learn magic."

"What did you do to Harry?" Susan demanded in the bravest voice she could muster.

"All will be explained in time. We are still waiting for one more to join us." 'Harry' cocked his head as if listening to something he then raised his wand and pointed it just to the right of Susan. "And here she is now."

A flash of blue light and Amelia appeared right next to Susan. She had her wand drawn but a disarm spell was already heading towards her before she even finished appearing. Her auntie's wand flew out of her hand and was caught by Harry who immediately pocketed it. Susan felt in her pocket and also found her wand missing. "Good, now that Madam Bones is here, we can begin." Another wave of his wand and both Susan and Amelia found themselves bound to a pillar in a sitting position with their knees drawn close to their chests. "Now, Miss Bones asked me who I am, Madam Bones already figured that out didn't you?"

"You are Voldemort. But I don't know how you are possessing Harry" replied Amelia. Susan just looked at her friend in horror as he was controlled by the most evil dark wizard in history.

"Ah now that is an interesting story. It starts and it ends with this diary." 'Harry' reached into his robes and drew out the leather covered diary that Susan had given him in the summer. "I created this diary back when I was still in school. I left a little piece of myself in it so that one day, I would be able to finish Salazar Slytherin's mighty work and clear the school of mudbloods. The diary was only supposed to poses someone just enough for me to start to regain my own body using their life force but when young Harry started to write in it and I started to pour some of myself into him I found something interesting."

Susan sat listening to 'Harry' pace around gesturing wildly as he spoke and a memory from over the summer sprung into her head of her and Harry watching James Bond movies with Hannah. 'He's monologing. What is it with megalomaniacs and monologing?' She stifled a laugh and looked over to her aunt who caught her eye. Amelia flicked her eyes to her shin that was resting next to Susan's hand but well away from Amelia's. Getting the hint she slowly tried to move her hand and lift up Amelia's hem to get to her spare wand.

"When I started to let myself seep into Harry I found that I already had a piece of me in him imbedded in his scar. A little questioning of him indicated that he had no idea that it was there. Oh the opportunities that this presented, here was a powerful wizard with a piece of me already imbedded into him. I wouldn't have to create my own body, just take over his." Susan and Amelia gasped at this. She looked over at her aunt and could tell that this was a very bad thing. "At first Harry loved having a diary that talked back to him. He marveled at the wonders of the wizarding world and the things that magic could do. 'Oh Tom this is just amazing. I have to thank Suzy for getting you for me.' Of course I couldn't have that. I was able to use some light compulsion on him to forget to mention anything strange about the diary and to never show it to anyone. Unfortunately Harry seems to have a very strong willpower and the compulsion drained my strength and I was unable to exert as much influence for him to write in the diary as often as I would have liked. I was only able to kill the chickens and open the chamber for the first time on Halloween. Still he fought me and I was only able to petrify the squib's cat."

Harry turned his back again as he continued with his monologue and Susan took the opportunity to make a grab for Amelia's wand. She quickly passed it to her and she hid it up her sleeve just as Harry turned back around to continue his boasting.

"Of course after that Harry began to be more suspicious of me. I had to use what little control I had to make him forget everything about Halloween and not notice anything strange with his diary. I decided to change my tactics. I would build up my strength and let it seep into Harry. By this time the little that I was able to let slip into Harry combined with what was already their allowed me to seep into him without his writing in me. Unfortunately he didn't bring the diary home for Christmas so my plans had to be put back once again."

"Harry mentioned a pulling a few days ago" asked Susan stalling for time again. "Was that you causing the pull?"

"Yes, by that time, I had enough influence to reestablish the pull from the diary. He began caring it around with him that same day. It was the last step, I just needed an opportunity. After the Quidditch game, when Harry was close to passing out from the strain of trying to fight me off, I was able to poses him again and using his invisibility cloak send Slytherin's monster after another Mudblood. I was so happy to find that know-it-all mudblood was the one attacked."

"You think that petrifying one student is going to do anything?" Amelia asked." Right now there is a full brigade of Aurors in the school, they will be here soon."

"Ah but killing mudbloods hasn't been my goal for quite some time. You see, since November, my goal was total domination of this body. Harry is still fighting me for control as you noticed when he stopped me from sending a killing curse at you. In order to rid myself of his presence, I will need to remove his soul so that mine can take full control. To do that, I needed a sacrifice that met certain criteria, and you Miss Bones, meet them all. You Madam Bones will bear witness to Lord Voldemort's return and then, I will kill you also."

"I think we will have to disappoint you then." Susan felt the ropes fall off of her as Amelia cut them with a silent cutting curse. Amelia quickly got to her feet and started sending curses at Harry. "Susan run and hide, I'll take care of this." Susan started to protest but without her wand she was useless.

"Oh you are a feisty one Madam Bones. No wonder Harry thinks so much of you. I was hoping to kill you myself but my friend is a little hungry and she has been unable to taste human flesh in so long." Susan turned around hearing strange hissing noises come from Harry. When he was all done a low rumble came from the statue on the far wall as its mouth slowly opened. Out of the gapping maw slithered a giant acid green snake.

"Susan," Amelia yelled, "Close your eyes and run. Don't look at its eyes." Susan did just that as the cold laughter rang through the chamber.

"There is no escaping, you will all die down here and I will be reborn more powerful then you could possibly imagine."

The laughter was quickly silenced though as a familiar voice rang out that made Susan smile. "Leave my family alone Tom." Susan turned in time to see Harry holding his head and shaking it. His eyes back to their normal green again almost glowing with rage. He pointed his wand again and Susan thought that he had lost control when he fired off two _Reductors_ in quick succession at something behind Amelia. Susan heard an inhuman shriek of pain and she chanced a look at the great snake. She looked back just in time to see two eye sockets empty and its head rearing back in pain. A third _Reductor_ from Harry stuck the great snake in the back of its mouth exploding the great head outward.

"NO!" came the defiant scream from Harry who was back under Voldemort's control. He sent curses flying fast at Amelia who managed to dodge or shield them just as quick as they came after. "No matter, that attack used what little strength he had to fight me and now I can finish you off." The spells started to fly faster at Amelia who had to give up dodging all together. Susan watched as the sickly green of the killing curse was launched at her aunt with her conjuring a marble slab to stop it. Susan knew that her aunt could only last a little longer in the fight. Quickly Susan moved around the pillars to get behind Harry. As she was moving along the pillars she came upon one of the basilisk fangs that was blown off of the monster's head. Quickly formulating a plan she reached down and grabbed the fang being careful not to cut herself.

Amelia and Harry continued to fight as she started running towards Harry's back. He never saw her as she launched herself through the air and collided into his back taking him to the ground. Before Harry was able to respond she quickly grabbed the diary from his pocket and kicked Harry's wand away. In a smooth motion she put the diary on the floor and stabbed the basilisk fang into the center of the diary.

Harry let out an ear splitting scream and grabbed his head. Black ink started to leak out of the diary and cover Susan's hand as it let out a shriek of pain that matched Harry's. Soon both Harry and the diary went quite as black ooze matching what came from the dairy seeped from Harry's scar. She quickly rushed over to Harry and was relieved to find that he was still breathing.

"Harry wake up its over." She shook his shoulder as Amelia knelt down beside him and Susan gave her a worried look. "Auntie he isn't waking up."

"We need to get out of here Susan and get him to a Healer. I'm worried about what might have happened when you stabbed the diary though that was the only thing I could think of doing also. Grab it also, I know a few people who would be interested in seeing that."

Susan grabbed the diary and Amelia levitated Harry and together they left the Chamber. As they were walking out they heard voices coming closer. The first person to arrive was Kingsley.

"Madam Bones is everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes Shack, I see you managed to open up the door."

"Yes Director, it took a few of us but we were able to break through. The headmaster gave me a portkey that will take every one to the Hospital Wing."

"Good lets go." Together they all touched the portkey and in a flash of blue were transported to the Hospital wing were they were met by Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Professor Foote.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Final chapter for year two. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the story.

Ch. 16

The portkey deposited the group in a heap on the floor of the Hospital Wing. "My God, what happened?" Headmaster Foote asked.

"It's a long story Headmaster and first I need to get Harry settled and people looking at him." Amelia floated Harry over to a Hospital bed where she laid him down with Madam Pomfrey immediately going to work waving her wand over him running diagnostics. Susan sat in a chair by his bed and watched the Healer run through her spells. Amelia stood behind her with a reassuring hand on Susan's shoulder.

"He is beyond my skills Amelia; I need to call in some specialists from Saint Mungos. He isn't in any immediate danger though and all vital signs are strong. He seems to be in some sort of a comma but something is wrong in his mind." She moved over to the fireplace and after a pinch of floo turned the flames green she stuck her head in. After a few minutes she removed it and walked back to the waiting crowd. "They will be here soon."

"Perhaps while we wait, you can tell us what happened?" asked Headmaster Foote. Susan looked at her aunt worried that Harry would be blamed for the attacks and trying to kill her and Amelia including casting an unforgivable. Her Auntie must have seen her fear in her eyes as she gave a small nod and smile.

"Like I mentioned earlier Headmaster, The culprit took both Susan and Harry into the Chamber of Secrets. The person behind the attacks was Lord Voldemort. He was also responsible for opening the attacks fifty years ago using a Basilisk to attack students. His plan was to draw Susan, Harry and myself down to the chamber to perform a ritual that would allow him to regain a body. Together, we were able to kill the basilisk and banish Voldemort again but something happened to Harry and he collapsed. We quickly made our way out of the chamber and found my Aurors who gave us the portkey here."

Susan looked at her aunt in amazement. Not once had she lied about what happened down in the chamber. She just made it so they came to the wrong conclusion and leave Harry free from blame. The Professors seemed satisfied with the explanations and moved away to let the newly arrived Healers in to treat Harry.

"Poppy, can I use your Floo?" Amelia asked and received a nod in reply. Susan remained in her seat holding Harry's hand as her aunt moved to the fireplace and the healers moved around Harry. Amelia came back a few minutes later and conjured a seat besides Susan's. She bent over to whisper in her ear. "Don't mention the diary to anyone. I will take care of everything with some people who I am working with." Susan nodded in understanding and returned to her quite vigil over Harry. As she sat there the tears she had been holding back finally broke free and Amelia gathered her in her arms.

"Auntie, what have I done? It's is all my fault, I gave him that damn diary, and did you hear his scream when I stabbed it. What if I caused him to never wake up or if he has permanent brain damage."

"Shsh my child," Amelia whispered. "None of this is your fault. You had no way of knowing this would happen. And as for destroying the diary, well there was nothing else to be done, I could only last a few more minutes and it was the only option." Susan continued to cry in her Aunties arms. She knew she was right. It was the only option available. She just hoped that her friend was going to be alright. "Besides, I suspect when Harry wakes up he will thank you for destroying the diary. I also suspect that he will also feel pretty guilty and will need a lot of help from both of us."

"Madam Bones," the Lead Healer started getting her aunt's attention. "I have good news, some slightly bad news and some questionable news. The good news is that we don't think there will be any permanent damage." The Healer took out his wand and waved it over Harry's head where a 3D projection of a brain appeared. Susan leaned in closer to it to get a better look. It looked like the inside of a thunder storm with white lighting coursing through it intermixed with black tendrils "This is Harry's brain. The white light that you see flashing is his normal synaptic pathways firing sending signals to other parts of his brain. That is normal. The problem though is the black lines that are intermixed throughout his brain. We believe those are the residual traces of dark magic that was infesting his mind. The best we can surmise is that whatever was in his head was forcibly ripped from his mind. The good news is that his magic is healing the damage on its own. His core is severely depleted though and combined with the damage to his mind his body shutdown to conserve strength. We are unsure of how long he will take to wake up but rest assured he will wake up and be as good as new."

Both Susan and Amelia let out relieved breaths at this news. "So that is the good and the somewhat bad news Healer, what is the questionable news?" Amelia asked.

"Well as too that, when running our diagnostics we found something else. It seems that there was a large concentration of the same dark residue in his head that was localized in his scar. It looks like the dark pathways running through his mind were connected to it and when they were for lack of a better term 'ripped' from his mind, it also pulled out whatever was lurking behind his scar. We have no idea what this was or what it was doing in his head, nor what the effects of removing it will be. I'm sorry we can't be any more help with this but I suspect that this is a result of his surviving the Killing Curse as a baby and with him being the only one to do that the information is a little spotty."

Susan sat their stunned. She remember Tom saying something about a piece of himself already lodged in Harry and it helping him poses Harry, could this be what was pulled out and if so, what could this mean for Harry?

"Thank you, for your help. Do you think it would be ok if I took him home to recover?"

"Of course Madam Bones, that would probably be the best place for him. I will need to pop in once a week to monitor his progress and me or one of my colleagues will be just a short floo call away."

After a quick bow the healers packed up their supplies and headed out of the Hospital wing. Seeing the healers leave, the professors returned to Harry's bedside. "Headmaster, the healers say that Harry will recover in time, and I would like to take him home," Amelia declared.

"Of course Amelia, did they give a time frame for his recovery?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, and that brings up another problem. If he is unconscious too long he will not be able to take the end of term exams. If he is out too long, we will have to discuss options, possibly tutoring over summer so he is ready for third year to start."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Miss Granger will be in the same situation. The mandrakes won't be ready for harvest until the end of May and we have been unable to locate a batch that will be ready sooner. Last night, I paid a visit to Miss Granger's parents who are non-magical to inform them about their daughter's condition. Needless to say they were quite worried and after I assured them that there would be no lasting effects and arranging for a time for them to come and visit we discussed the effects on her education. We decided that we will offer private tutoring to her during the summer. On Monday I was going to file for a waiver for Underage Magic Use for her. I think we can work something similar out for Harry."

Susan was relieved that the Headmaster and the Professors were so willing to help both Harry and Hermione catch up. She could imagine Dumbledore just letting the matter drop not even informing the parents that something had happened to their child. "Thank you Headmaster. That would be greatly appreciated. I know Harry will be devastated when he wakes up to find he missed a few months' worth of classes. Poppy if you could also stop by to talk to him, I'm sure this episode is going to cause a remission."

"Of course Amelia," Poppy quickly agreed. "And if it's all right, I'd like to be included in those weekly checks with the Mind Specialists."

"I'm going to take Harry home now and get him settled in his room." Amelia turned to Susan. "Susan can you go and gather Harry's stuff and put them in his trunk. Don't forget to put his journal in his trunk also." Amelia said giving her a significant look.

"Ok Auntie. I will call Puck when his trunk is all ready to go." Susan rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around her unconscious friend using the action to hide giving him a small kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear to come back to her quickly. She left the hospital wing oblivious to the knowing smiles on the faces of the adults. Susan hurried down to the Hufflepuff Common room feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Harry was going to be ok. It might take a few months but he will be fine. Also her actions seemed to have had the added benefit of ripping out what ever piece of Voldemort was left in him. It was a much happier Susan who entered the common room then who left it.

HC

The rest of the school year passed in a blur for Susan. The weeks following the attack on Hermione were the most chaotic. Word quickly spread that Harry was also unconscious and would not be awake until the end of the term. People automatically assumed that Harry was petrified the same as Hermione and was awaiting the mandrakes to mature enough for the potion. Hannah quickly cornered Susan and asked what the heck happened and if Harry was okay. Susan placated her friend by telling her the same story that her Auntie had told the teachers but quietly promising to tell her the full story over the Easter Holiday when they were back at Bones Manor.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was understandably disappointed. Their leading scorer was out for the rest of the year and the reserve chaser just wasn't at the same level as Harry. In the final game of the year they lost by only 10 points as Cedric managed to catch the snitch. Because of this they came in second for the Quidditch Cup

Susan received letters weekly from her Auntie giving her updates on Harry's condition. Two weeks after the attack Susan received a letter letting her know that Amelia's contact in the Department of Mysteries was going to be able to come over to the manor over Easter Break to discuss Harry's condition. The Easter Holidays finally arrived and Hannah was spending the whole break with her at the Manor as her parents were away on a fact finding trip for something for the Wizengamot. The first day of the break found Susan and Hannah anxiously awaiting the arrival of Mr. Croaker. The fireplace roared to life with emerald flames and an older gentleman stepped out and greeted Amelia.

"Amelia, so nice to see you again, I hope you are well. I'm sorry that it has taken so long for us to have this meeting but we have been a little busy lately."

"That's fine Algae, would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Susan and Hannah followed the two adults as they made their way into the sitting room. Susan took her favorite seat as Puck served tea. "Now why don't we start from the beginning," he turned to Susan. "Miss Bones, I believe that this whole thing started with the purchase of a diary correct."

"Yes and no sir. I think the proper place to start would be with Dobby." Susan began to tell the tale starting with the house elf and his warning. She then told about buying the diary. At this, Croaker asked if they could view the memory of her buying the diary. After viewing the memory Amelia turned to Croaker with grimace.

"Did you also see Malfoy in the store watching Susan buy the diary?" at Croaker's nod Amelia continued. "Dobby is owned by the Malfoy family and we were able to determine that whatever was going to happen was going to be caused by Malfoy. The only problem is that this memory alone or the word of a house elf is not going to be enough to do anything. We might know that that basted is responsible for this but as long as Fudge is protecting him I can't touch him without rock solid proof." Susan couldn't help the scowl that formed on her face. The slimy git was going to get away with this and even if they knew he was responsible they couldn't do anything to him.

"Unfortunately you are correct Madam Bones. But at least we know and can keep a closer eye on him. Please continue with the story Miss Bones."

Susan nodded and continued with her tale. When she got to the end she just volunteered to show the memory of what happened in the Chamber this time Hannah joined them in the Pensive. When they all returned Croaker had a large smile on his face.

"This is the final piece of the puzzle. We have been working for almost a year to figure out why Voldemort didn't die on Halloween. Now we know he has made what are called Horcruxes. They are soul containers that when the body dies the soul remains. The wizard can then perform a Dark ritual that will return his soul to a body or poses others such as he did with Quirrell. Do you have the diary still?" Susan nodded and handed Croaker the diary. He set it on the table and waved his wand over it in complicated patterns. Numerous runes appeared over them and his smile broadened. "With this diary we will be able to not only determine how many he has made but also track the rest of them down. I am unsure though if we will be able to banish him fully in his current state. Now as too Harry's scar, after watching the memory and reading the reports from the healers, I think that there was a small piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry. The Dark Lord was most likely intending to use Harry's death to make another of these vile creations. The ritual is a two part process and the first part prepares the soul to be split and second infuses it into something. It is my guess that Voldemort performed the first half of the ritual before attacking the Potters and with his soul so far damaged when the curse rebounded at his soul split and latched on to the only living thing in the room. Voldemort was unable to complete the ritual sealing the soul fragment so it remained separate from Harry. This saved Harry from the soul fragment from taking over Harry, but it did leach off his magic. I'm not sure what the effects will be on his magic until he wakes up though."

When the explanations were complete Susan and Hannah left leaving Croaker and Amelia to plan the best way to take care of the remaining Horcruxes and what they would tell the public. They decided on a joint operation consisting of a few Unspeakables and a small group of highly trusted Aurors along with Remus and Sirius.

HC

A lone owl flew into a small cabin in the Scottish Highlands clutching the Daily Prophet in its talons. After depositing its payload and receiving its payment it took off and flew away. Albus Dumbledore unfurled the paper hoping that this held the news he was waiting for. The Easter Holidays should just be ending and events should be coming to a head by now and people would be calling for his help. He was a little surprised that he had not received any news from Severus about the attacks at the school but he had not seen the Potion Master since the summer.

There also didn't seem to be any mention of students having been attacked in the paper. This didn't concern him too much though. If he was still in his rightful place at the school no one would ever know that something was happening. Smiling to himself that soon they would be calling for his help he unrolled the newspaper and sat down to read it while sucking on a lemon drop. His shock at reading the headline on the front page nearly made him choke on his lemon drop if not for a firm thump on his chest.

_**Students Attacked at Hogwarts: Suspect Stopped**_

Dumbledore quickly read through the article telling the readers that the attack happened a few weeks ago but at the request of the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and the Headmaster of the School that the Prophet hold off on reporting until the families of the students attacked could be notified and ensured of their children's safety. The article went on to report that the suspect had been stopped and inspections of the school would be continuing for the remainder of the year to ensure that the attacks had truly been stopped. The headmaster was even quoted as inviting concerned parents to make an appointment with him if they felt the need to discuss the safety of their children. Lucius Malfoy was also quoted trying to place the blame on Headmaster Foote but the rest of the Governors praised his openness and his quick response to the situation.

Dumbledore threw the paper on the table and drew his wand. A quick flick and the paper erupted in flames. His plan was ruined, no mention of the Bones girl or any mention at all of who was the one attacking. Not only had he not been able to get Bones's claws out of the boy, the problem was solved without his involvement. Albus fumed for a few more minutes at the injustice of it all. He was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. Why couldn't people just do what they were supposed to do for the Greater Good? After his rant had run out of steam he sat down with a new lemon drop to plan out what to do. There were three things that needed to happen. He needed Voldemort to regain his body. He then needed Voldemort to kill the Potter boy. Then he could stop Tom and once again be regarded as the greatest wizard in the world again, but to do that he needed a plan. Albus remembered that just before he was forced to flee there was talk of starting up an old completion, yes that could be used to draw Tom out of hiding again. He just needed someone to help him. Rising from his chair he started to pace the room planning for Harry Potter's demise and his return to glory.

A/N and so ends year two. In the next book we will be moving away from Hogwarts and the story will follow Amelia and Croakers work to find the Horcruxes with few side stories at Hogwarts.


	17. story annoncement

The first chapter of Part three of the Hufflepuff Chronicles is posted titled The Hunt is On. Check out my profile page for the link. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
